For The First Time
by PiperElizabethMcLean
Summary: Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, atleast not until now. Her parents died in a tragic fire, and she's adopted into NYC with a new family. Percy Jackson is Goode High's hottest jock in school. What happens when their worlds collide? Percabeth, AU, T
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 1

Everything was hot. I was sweating tremendously and when I opened my eyes they stung. Everything was in flames. I heard a cry from the other side of my door.

"Annabeth" My stepmother cried.

"Mom" I screamed. The house was on fire. _Wake up! This has to be a dream!_ I choked as smoke entered my throat. I ran to the big window in my room, but I was two stories high. I could jump without breaking my legs. I ran for the door, it was closed and flames attacked my legs as I touched the hot door handle. I pulled my hand away and tried to examine the skin. My hand was pink, a sign of burn. I heard choking and coughing coming from my little brothers' room next door.

"Mathew! Bobby!" I tried to holler at them.

"Annabeth get out of here!" My dad, Fredrick called to me between gasps and coughs. I grabbed my pillow and punched the glass out, covering my fist with a blanket. I threw the pillow to the ground and jumped. _Maybe I'll land softly_ I prayed. Before I knew it, I was on the dewy ground outside my house. My legs had pain in them, and I couldn't move.

"Mom, Dad!" I screamed. Our neighbors curiously opened their front doors.

"It's a fire!" I heard one cry as they spoke into their phones. _Good, a fireman will be here any second_. Matthew and Bobby's window suddenly busted open and Bobby fell out.

"Bobby!" I screamed, crawling to him. He had soot on his face. I guess mine did too, because he screamed when he saw me.

"A-Annabeth" He cried as I hugged him and tried to stand. My ankle felt like it was sprained, but I dragged Matthew to the mailbox before collapsing beside the twins.

"B-Bobby's still in there!" Matthew cried. I could say anything because who knows what, or who, will survive that fire? The whole house was in flames. I heard a thud on the ground as a body fell from a second story window. Bobby's body lay on the ground. I stood and limped over, dragging him like I did Matthew. I heard firefighter sirens coming down the street. I tried to wake up Bobby, but his eyes wouldn't open.

"Bobby!" I cried. He was clearly breathing, but he wouldn't look at me.

"Bobby?" Matthew said, touching his cheek. Bobby's brown eyes shot open as he looked at his twin.

"Hey, Matthew" He said. I hugged both of them tight as firefighters unloaded from the big red truck in our driveway. They all ran for the house, a couple going inside to look for my stepmom and my dad. Fifteen minutes later, no one came out. The three of us shivered in silence as the firefighters hosed down the house.

"Are you Miss Annabeth Chase?" A lady behind me asked.

"Yes, ma'am" I answered, trying to sound strong but I think my voice wavered a bit.

"Come with me, bring your brothers" She said, helping me up. She had her hair in a tight bun, a pencil skirt and a black blouse. She had pointed toe heels, too. She led me to a white BMW and handed us each water bottles. Three firefighters soon came to give us oxygen masks and take care of us. As I was given air, the lady explained some stuff to me.

"I'm Dana Frankenson. We're going to take you somewhere safe for now" She said as she helped us into the back of her BMW. Bobby and Matthew sat in silence as we drove to a big white house on the beach. We lived in California, my house used to be on the beach, too. She led us inside to a living room area.

"Please, sit" She said to us, then turned to a girl in a white t-shirt and jean shorts.

"Could you bring some extra clothing, Michelle?" Dana Frankenson said, "Looks like smalls would fit all of them" she eyed us.

"Yes, ma'am" The girl said. She had long frizzy brown hair and round glasses before her bright green jade eyes.

"Anyhow, I'm sorry to tell you this," She hesitated "But your parents died in the horrible fire" Dana said.

"What, did they even search?" I demanded, standing as pain shot up my ankle.

"They did. Your parents were actually right by the front door. The ceiling had fallen in from your room, right on them. I'm so, _very_ sorry" Dana said.

"No!" I sputtered "They can't be dead!" I told her.

"Miss Chase, please sit. You're scaring your brothers" Dana scolded. I turned to my brothers, who sat in shock. Matthew looked like he was going to faint and Bobby took a deep breath.

"I saw them. Before I jumped out of my room" Bobby quavered.

"What?" I said, sitting back down next to him.

"Mom and dad, they said for me to jump first." Bobby cried. Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. My parents sacrificed their lives so we could live.

"It's my fault! I should have been the one that died in that house, not them" Bobby wailed. He was only twelve; all this pressure was bad for him.

"Bobby, no, honeys. It's defiantly not your fault" Dana said to him. Bobby covered his face with his arms and pulled his knees to his chest.

"Please, no feet on the sofa" Dana said. I shot her a glare. Why scold him when we just went through what happened?

"You three can stay here, at the orphanage until tomorrow. We don't have enough room, but in New York there is a home for girls you can stay at, Annabeth." Dana said.

"Wait, a home for _girls_? They aren't girls!" I said to her. Matthew cried beside his twin. I wrapped my arms securely around their shoulders.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry, but that's how things go-"

"No. I'm sixteen, they can live with me in an apartment-"

"Miss Chase. Please refrain from yelling and or arguing with or at me. I'm trying to do my job. You will be flown to New York tomorrow morning at nine o'clock. Your brothers will stay here until they are adopted into foster homes."

"You can't be serious. Will they be adopted together?"

"Most likely not" Dana said simply. I felt anger flow through me as I stood up. I wanted so bad to slap her, but that wasn't how my father raised me.

"I want you to find them a home where they can be together. Am I understood?" I asked her, one eye squinting like it does when I'm really ticked.

"Miss Chase. I've given you more than I could; one night with your brothers is a lot. Here's your room key, you don't have any items so there shouldn't be much to mess up the room with. Be ready by eight tomorrow morning." Dana said as Michelle returned with a neat stack of white t-shirts and grey pants.

"Wear these tomorrow, there are gowns in your room to sleep in" Dana said, standing and showing us to the elevator.

"Miss Chase, I do ask you to stay on your best behavior. You are the oldest in this orphanage right now, and you are being watched by the younger children" Dana said to me as the boys followed behind, trying to unsuccessfully dry their tears with their soot covered shirts.

"Will I be able to call them?" I asked. I can't imagine life without my little brothers.

"I doubt there will be a telephone. If you get a job in New York, you can buy a cell phone…" Dana said.

"Could I write letters?" I asked. I was pretty smart for my age, and writing letters was no problem.

"Oh, but of course" Dana smiled, flashing her bright white teeth. We came to floor 4, where she led us to room 2C. I felt like we were in an old hotel.

"Baths should last ten minutes each at the maximum. Please, try not to make too much noise. You _do_ have neighbors" Dana said, opening the door for us. Inside were two twin beds, a bathroom, a closet and a cushioned rocking chair. The walls were light bland blue and the floors were wooden floorboards. The beds had white sheets and blue pillows.

"Thank you" Bobby muttered. Out of all this, the boy had remembered to say thank you? I was so impressed. Dana smiled and walked out of the room. As she closed the door, a soft click was heard.

"Did she just lock our room?" Matthew asked.

"Probably, she _did _say for us not to be walking around" I muttered.

"Bath times" I said, setting the clothes on one bed and showing them to the bathroom. Inside were a small tub and a toilet, along with a steel grey sink.

"I'll go first" Matthew said, stripping out of his t-shirt. His skin on his bare chest was pink.

"Matthew! Does it hurt?" I asked, remembering my own burnt hand.

"Not as bad anymore" He said, taking one shoe off, then the sock on the same foot. I noticed how he did things differently; he did one foot at a time instead of both shoes then both socks. He's ADHD and Dyslexic like me. It didn't help that he was a little OCD, either. I kept it as a secret most of the time, though.

"Come on, Bobby. Matthew, ten minutes" I reminded him as I closed the bathroom door and sat in the chair. Bobby sat on the floor next to me and whimpered.

"They're gone…" He cried.

"Hey, don't cry." I said to him.

"How have you not cried?" He demanded. I haven't had time, to be honest. I don't feel like they're dead. When I was seven, I ran away and cried every night that I ran away. Then, I met a sixteen year old boy named Luke. He was so sweet to me. a month after I met Luke, we hid out on a private beach. Before we knew it, someone had called the cops and I was taken away from him. Suzanne and Fredrick had treated me a lot differently after that, but seven months later there was big news on TV. A boy had been caught stealing a car at the local car dealership. When the cops tried to arrest him, he pulled a knife out. Unexpectedly, he killed himself. That boy was my best friend, Luke Castellan.

**Should I continue this? Please review and tell me how it is!**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say riptide after her parents die in a terrible fire. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Percy Jackson

Chapter 2

"Hey, Grover" I called as I pulled my black jeep (Black ops edition) into Goode High's parking lot. He sat in his grey Volvo, a girl in the passenger seat. I've never met her, but she has long amber hair, bright green eyes like a blade of grass, she was shorter than a lot of the girls, but almost Grover's height, and she wore a brown blouse and a khaki skirt, along with burlap Toms.

"Hey, Percy" Grover said as I shut the door to my car (I had named him Blackjack) and locked it three times (just to be safe). He jumped out of his car as the girl did the same. "This is Juniper, my-"

"Girlfriend" I completed with a smug look.

"Yeah…" He said, looking at his green converse.

"How do you do," She asked. She had eyeliner swirls at the corner of her eyes.

"Great. So where did you two meet?" I asked Grover.

"Camp" Grover said, but not before Juniper shouted "Eco class"

"Eco Class?" I said uncertainly as we walked towards the front of school.

"Uh, about that… I didn't tell you I'm taking an Economy Class" Grover mumbled as he wrapped his arm around Juniper's waist.

"So you're Percy? Grover loves telling me stories of your pranks you guys do" Juniper said, emphasizing by rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, Percy the Great" I said, winking.

"Anyhow, I'm new here. Grover, could you take me to the office?" She said placing a green finger nailed hand on Grover's shoulder.

"Blahahaha, yes" Grover said. He always laughs oddly like that when he's nervous.

"Well, guys, I'll see you later" I said, flashing them a smile and heading to my locker, my bag slung over my shoulder. While walking to my locker, I saw some girls from the cheer squad.

"Hey, Percy" A girl with green eyes and brown hair said. Her name was Katie Gardner, and she was in my grade.

"What's up, guys?" I said to the group of cheerleaders.

"Are we still on for the movies on Friday?" Rachel Dare, a long red-headed girl and also my recent girlfriend asked. She had her hair in a high ponytail and a white ribbon in. Her purple and green cheer suit (the school's team colors) **(A/N: I'm not sure if that's Goode's school colors or not… oh well!) **made her eyes really stand out (along with her freckles).

"Yeah, see you then" I said, shoving my backpack on top of the lockers and walking to homeroom.

"Percy! Hey, man" My friend Nico Di Angelo said to me as I slid into a desk next to him. He wore a black t-shirt and dark jeans, his dark black wavy hair in his brown eyes.

"What's up, Nico?" I said leaning back in my chair as the bell rang.

"Hey, Percy" My friend Travis Stoll said. He flipped his chestnut brown hair to the side and grinned.

"Hey" I greeted as the morning announcements came on. I guess you could say I'm pretty popular at my school. I'm the captain of the football team and swim team, not to brag. When I'm not practicing sports, I'm at the beach with my girlfriend of the week and my friends surfing and hanging out. My mom, Sally Jackson, my stepfather, Paul Blofis, and I live in a two room apartment. I had to quit baseball last year so I could have time to get a job. I work at Hephaestus's Auto Shop **(A/N: I thought that might be a good name for the auto shop) **on Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays after practice.

"Perseus Jackson, please report to the office" Mr. C said over the speaker. Mr. C was the school's principal, and he didn't like to be called by his real name (Which was Crust).

"What did you do this time?" Mrs. Belford, my homeroom teacher asked sternly.

"I'm not sure, Ma'am" I said to her. She crossed her meaty arms and shook her head, her old lady eyes filled with fiery.

"Well, hurry up" She said. I sighed and left the room to go to the office I knew so very well. I bet it was about that prank I pulled on the dance team. It was a pretty good prank, actually. When I opened Mr. C's office door, I sat in my usual seat; the cushioned chair across from his big bad principal desk. He had grey hair, dark angry brown eyes, and he was extremely tall.

"Perseus, what have you done this time?" He said, tapping his fingers over my record folder.

"I'm not exactly sure, sir" I told him.

"Don't lie to me. It would be a lot easier if you didn't." Mr. C growled.

"It would be easier if you would just tell me what I did" I said. "Sir" I added after he glared at me.

"Apparently, Mr. Jackson, you filled the dance team's bags with toilet paper and shaving cream. Is this true?" He barked. His face was red and purple now.

"Yessir" I said, pretending to look ashamed. It worked every time.

"Alright, I can't give you detention, because your partners-in-crime Travis and Connor Stoll are in there and we don't need to start anything else. Instead, you will have to tutor some kids in Ancient Greek for three weeks. You are dismissed" Mr. C said. I sighed, _why do I have to be good at that one subject? I mean, I suck at a lot of school related things, but Greek? I may be good at it, but I'd rather not have to spend my free time tutoring kids when I can be other places._ I walked into my first period class and handed my teacher, Mrs. Hans, my tardy slip. One spot was open, the chair beside my girlfriend Rachel's table. As I sat down, she asked me what happened.

"I got busted" I murmured while leaning down to get my biology book from under the chair.

"Busted because of the drill team thing, right? That's what I thought." Rachel said "What's he making you do this time?" She asked. Last time he made me give free car washes to all the teachers, all 50 teachers at Goode High.

"I have to tutor kids in Greek" I whispered.

"Mr. Jackson, Miss Dare, would you like to talk alone outside?" Mrs. Hans asked sarcastically.

"No, ma'am, thanks for asking, though" I said. I licked my lips nervously as she shot me a glare and turned the projector on.

"I can't wait for the movies" Rachel whispered before flipping her ponytail behind her shoulder and began to take notes.

I sat in my car, draining a Gatorade and letting the breeze hit me. I had just come from football, and I was sweaty and disgusting. I'm due for work at Hephaestus's Auto in ten minutes. I sighed and started my mustang, shaking my head so some sweat would fly off. I drove to the little shop and got out.

"Percy, hurry up!" Leo Valdez, the owner's son, said to me when I drove up. I threw my Gatorade bottle into the back of the car and locked it as I walked inside.

"Get to welding that bottle tree, Thalia Grace will be by soon to pick it up for her mother's birthday." Leo said as he strolled away, his tool belt around his waist. I nodded as I put my welding helmet on and got to work. Thalia Grace was the head cheerleader at school. She surprised everybody by trying out, and surprised them even more by making it. She isn't peppy when she isn't in the uniform, but she's always nice, sarcastic and snarky. She's awesome. I wasn't into her like that, though. She was more like a sister. When I finished welding the limbs to the bottle tree, I tested it with an old green bottle that I found lying around. It turned out pretty good, so I wrapped it in bubble wrap and boxed it up.

"Is it done?" Leo asked when he returned.

"Yeah, it is" I said, taking the box to the inside part of the shop and behind the counter.

"Good, she's here." Leo said as Thalia emerged from behind a shelf.

"Boo!" She said. Her long spiky black hair was in a high ponytail, and she had a brown t-shirt on, her cheer uniform skirt on. She had a streak of hot pink in her hair and her mascara was heavy, like her mascara. She had the white cheer shoes on, too.

"Hey, Thals, I got your bottle tree right here" I said to her. She nodded and whipped out a wallet.

"How much" She asked.

"Two hundred fifty" I said, ringing the tree up.

"Thanks, Percy" She said, handing me two hundred dollar bills and one fifty dollar bill.

"Is this your money from your dad?" I asked her. Her dad sends in five hundred dollars every four months for her, because he doesn't get to live with her. Her parents divorced when she was really young.

"Yeah" She said as her eyes darkened. She only spent the money on her mom and saved the rest for college funds.

"So, how's Nico?" She asked me. She and Nico had dated for a while and she cut it off last week. He didn't take it well, he wouldn't look at her, talk about her, and when I said her name he would walk away and avoid me for the whole day.

"The same, he can't stand to talk about you or look at you" I said. She nodded solemnly and grabbed the box.

"Well, I'll be over tonight" She sighed and turned to leave. I had totally forgotten she was supposed to come over tonight. We were having her over for dinner tonight; Paul was trying a new recipe.

"Percy?" She said, turning to me.

"Yeah"

"Tell Nico I'm sorry." She said, walking out of the store.

**I still need to know if I should continue this story or not! I didnt get as many reviews as I hoped for the first chapter... anyways, Tell me what you think of it so far! I'e been working on this A LOT because I love this story:)**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say riptide after her parents die in a terrible fire. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 3

I boarded the plane, trying to hold back tears. Not only was I not comfortable with being in the air, but I couldn't stand to leave my brothers. I had hugged them for thirty minutes this morning, trying not to cry in front of them. Dana said one thing was saved from the fire. A navy Yankee's cap, my mother's wedding ring, and a picture of us all in front of the house. She gave it to me, and told me to be lucky she didn't sell the ring. I hated that woman. I truly did. I sat in a seat close to the isle (so if anything happens, like, if the plane crashes I'll be the first out of the row.) Yeah, did I say I was superstitious? No? Well, now I'm telling you. I gripped the seat, my knuckles white as we flew into the air. I pulled out the picture and studied it as we flew. Matthew and Bobby stood in the middle, between my father and stepmother. I stood off to the side, on the edge of the picture. I remember feeling left out of their perfect little family; but just recently I've felt included. Then, this happens. My eyes stung with tears, but I pinched the bridge of my nose and ignored it. In the picture, I was 15; this was just one year ago. I wore a pink scarf, a pink dress that fell above my knees, black leggings and grey Ugg boots. My hair was out of its usual ponytail for the picture and fell down my back. My head tilted a little, a big smile on my face. My hands were on my hips and my legs were spread a little: my usual pose. Matthew and Bobby both wore blue polo's and khaki pants. My dad wore the same thing as the boys, and my stepmom wore a pink ruffled blouse, a long brown skirt and black boots. It was late fall, and the weather was a little chilly that day in Texas. We had visited my grandmother for Thanksgiving. I then looked at the ring. It still had soot on it. I rubbed it until the soot came off and slipped it on my finger. It fit perfectly, but I wasn't about to wear it. Instead, I slipped it on my bead necklace (It was from when Luke and I ran away together, he and I made necklaces out of things we found around town. I had a couple of beads on mine). I still had my owl earrings on from the night of the fire, too, when I slept in them. I put the Yankee's cap on and pulled my ponytail through the hole in the back. I soon drifted off to sleep, because I didn't get any last night while watching my brothers all night.

I woke up to the lady sitting next to me, tapping on my shoulder.

"Miss" She said, gaining my attention.

"Yes, ma'am…?"

"We are about to land, just thought you should know" She said. She had long auburn hair and purple rimmed glasses, she wore jeans and a navy t-shirt.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Visiting relatives?" She asked. It was January 23, I doubt people would be visiting relatives now, especially kids or teens.

"No, ma'am" I said.

"Oh, then shouldn't you be in school?" She asked.

"I should" I said. I didn't feel like telling a complete stranger my life story. She didn't look at me again. When I got off the plane, I walked outside. Dana had said someone would be there to give me a ride to the orphanage. I sat in a chair, waiting to see who would pick me up. Someone held up a sign that said 'we missed you' to a man. At least _he _had a family. I saw another sign that said 'Annabelle Chase' I guess that was me, even if they had the wrong name. I walked over to the man holding the sign.

"Are you Annabelle?" He asked.

"It's Annabeth" I told him.

"That's what I thought I heard…" He mumbled, showing me to a cab outside. I rode in silence as we drove through a big crowd and to a big house like place. I told him thanks and walked inside the big building.

"Annabeth Chase!" A lady said, walking up to me. She was older, maybe in her 60s. She had short grey hair and big thighs under her grey slacks. She had a polka dotted sweater on.

"It's too chilly outside for you to be wearing a short sleeve shirt!" She cried and pulled me into a hug. _I don't even know this woman and she's hugging me?_

"Yes, I'm Annabeth" I told her.

"Well, guess what? I'm Gina Korysmith. You can call me Gina, everyone around here does. I'll show you your roommates." She said with a smile, leading me down the hall. It was a two story building with several windows from the outside. Inside looked like a regular house, but with many rooms. On the door said 100A. My room was the first in the hall.

"Zoe and Clairess will be your roommates" Gina said, opening the door with a small round gold key. She handed it to me and nudged me inside. _She's very persistent._

"Zoe, this is Annabeth, Annabeth this is Zoe Knightshade." Gina said, showing me to a girl who looked about nine years old. Cindy had her arm in a sling and she was drawing in a coloring book with the other.

"Hi" She said. Her two front teeth were missing and she had big blue doe eyes. Her auburn/brown hair was in a curly ponytail and her bangs fell around her face. She had on a silver long-sleeved shirt with a figure of a girl shooting a bow on the front. She had worn jeans on, too.

"And this is Clairess La Rue. I think she's your age" Gina said.

"Hey" Clairess grunted. She was lying on the bottom on the bunk bed that was in the room, reading a magazine. She was a lot taller than me, and she had a mean look in her eyes. Her dark brown hair was braided so many times; I bet it was hard to take the braids out. She had chocolate brown eyes.

"Okay, girls, be nice to Annabeth and show her around" Gina said, leaving.

"What happened to you?" Zoe asked, not looking up from coloring. I fingered my necklace nervously.

"Zoe, she might not want to talk about it" Clairess said to her.

"Well, can I tell you what happened to _me_? It always makes me feel better when I talk about it" Zoe said. I walked further into the room and sat on a worn chair in front of the window. In the room was two bunk beds and that chair, plus a tiny TV and a little radio clock.

"Yes" I said.

"My mom dropped me off here. She said for me to go inside, she'd be right back. So I'm waiting for her." Zoe said. She suddenly got up and went to the bathroom, which was added onto the room.

"Be right back" She said and closed the door.

"So her mom left her?" I asked Clairess.

"Yeah, three years ago, when she was six, her mom dropped her off and told Zoe to wait for her. She hasn't come back since, and poor Zoe is still waiting. Every night Zoe cries, just another night her mother hasn't come back" Clairess told me.

"That's horrible!" I said. Who would leave their baby girl here, telling the girl to wait for them? I couldn't even imagine that.

"Yeah, it is. If I ever meet that woman, I'm beating the crap out of her" Clairess said.

"What about you?" I said softly.

"What about me?" She grumbled.

"What's your story?" I asked. She put down the magazine and sat up, looking straight at me.

"None of your business" She said.

"I'm sorry" I said. I felt my face get hot. She got up and walked out of the room. I sat there in awkward silence, until finally Zoe came back.

"I like your shirt" I told her.

"Thanks. I've always wanted to learn to shoot a bow. Before my dad ran away, he told me he'd teach me" Zoe said. Poor clueless Zoe, she thought her mother was going to come back for her, and she thought her dad would one day teach her to shoot a bow.

"You'll learn one day" I said to her.

"Yeah, my dad said he'll be back and teach me" She said, going back to coloring. I almost wanted to cry for her. She seriously thinks her father's coming back.

"Are you ready to tell me your story?" Zoe asked. _Why not? If it makes her feel better, it might make me._

"My parents died in a fire," I told her. A hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh, no, that's terrible!" She said, walking over and giving me a tight hug.

"Thank you, Zoe. I needed that" I forced a smile.

"You're welcome" She smiled, showing her missing front teeth.

"What's your favorite song?" I asked her, starting a conversation.

"Baby by Justin Bieber" She said.

"That's cool!" I said to her. I wasn't surprised the nine year old loves Justin Bieber.

"What's yours?" She asked.

"Um… Do you know who Avril Lavigne is?" I asked her. I doubted she did.

"Yes" She said. Wow, I didn't think she'd know who the singer was.

"I like her songs" I said.

"She comes on the radio a lot" Zoe said, showing me the clock radio. "Clairess bought me the radio for my birthday" Zoe added.

"How long has Clairess been here?" I asked her.

"I dunno, ever since I've been here she's been here." Zoe said.

"What's her story?" I asked her.

"Her mommy left her" Zoe said.

"What about her dad?"

"Her daddy left her, too"

"Oh, okay"

"What's your favorite color?" Zoe asked.

"Grey" I said. She wrinkled her nose.

"Grey? Why grey?"

"I'm not too sure" I said.

"My favorite color is silver. Like the moon."

"I like the moon, too" I told her.

"What's your favorite animal? Mine's a deer" She said.

"I think mine's an owl. Why is yours a deer?" I asked her.

"I want to hunt, and people hunt deer" She said simply. "Why do you like owls?"

"Owls are night animals" I told her.

"I know"

"Alright… so where did Clairess go?"

"Probably to dinner" Zoe said. Just then, my stomach growled. I hadn't eaten since dinner the other night at my house, before it burned down.

"Are you hungry? I can take you to the dining room" Zoe said.

"Thanks" I said. So she led me to the dining room. A long brown cafeteria table was in the middle of the room. Sixteen girls sat at the table, one of them was Clairess. They all ate chicken nuggets, macaroni and green beans. There was a seat by Clairess open, and one open across from Clairess, in between a short, plump girl with blonde hair and a teen (maybe 13) on the other with pimples and black hair. I sat down across from Clairess and put a napkin in my lap. I was still going to use my manners around these people.

"You can start eating" Zoe told me.

"What's your name?" The pimply teenager asked me.

"Annabeth" I said between bites.

"I'm Emily" She smiled.

"And I'm Fiona" The girl on the other side of me said.

"Well, hi" I said to them. I finished eating and sat around with everyone else, giggling, talking and gossiping.

"I heard a new family was coming to look around tomorrow" Emily said. She had braces, and chicken stuck in them. Whenever she talked, she spit a little.

"I'm going to wash my hair really good, and maybe Silena will let me borrow some make-up" Fiona said from the other side of me. I had learned a lot of the girls' names by now, but I hadn't met 'Silena' yet.

"She's the prettiest girl in the world" Emily gushed, spitting on my shirt.

"Everyone loves her" Emily said.

"Where is she?" I asked them.

"She doesn't eat dinner" Zoe told me.

"She said if you eat dinner you turn fat" a girl I learned named Diana said.

"Silena Beauregard" Clairess said, "Is ridiculous. She doesn't eat dinner, and she wears too much make-up for nothing. No boys live here, anyways" Clairess growled.

"Silena isn't ridiculous!" Fiona argued.

"Silena is pretty" Emily said, a dreamy look on her face. Clairess stood and walked out of the dining room. I got up and followed. I found Clairess in our room, sitting in the chair, watching TV.

"Hey" I said, sitting on the floor next to her.

"What?" She said.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Everyone obsesses over Silena. If she's so perfect, why hasn't she been adopted?"

"Maybe she doesn't want to be" I asked.

"Are you stupid? Everyone wants to be adopted."

"Even you?" I asked.

"Yeah" She said quietly.

"Why haven't you been adopted?" I asked her.

"I'm mean and not very pretty" She said quietly.

"I can help you"

"Really…?" She asked.

"Of course" I said, standing.

"What do I need to do first?" She asked.

"Um, go wash your hair. Take your braids out, too, before you wash it." I instructed. She nodded and went into the bathroom. Thirty minutes later, she emerged with her hair glossy and wavy, no braids.

"It looks a lot better" Clairess murmured.

"Watch" I said, taking her to a mirror and using a brush to brush it to the side. I made one big fishtail braid to the side, it over the shoulder. Without all the little braids, her hair was a lot longer. She was really pretty once I washed her face good.

"Now, where does this Silena live?" I asked her.

"Why?" Clairess asked.

"Because you need to practice being nice" I said.

"She lives down the hall" Clairess said.

"Okay, let's go see her" I said. Clairess led me to a door that was painted pink. I knocked, and five minutes later, a very pretty girl answered it.

"Hello" She smiled. She was very skinny, but very beautiful.

"Hi. My name's Annabeth. This is my friend Clairess" I said.

"Clairess, that's you?" She said, opening the door wider.

"Hello, Silena" Clairess greeted.

"I love your hair" Silena gushed.

"Thank you"

"Who did it?"

"I did" I said.

"Could you do my hair like that?" She asked.

"I can, if we can borrow some make-up for Clairess" I bargained.

"Of course" Silena smiled. We went inside, to the medium sized room. She shared with three girls, it looked like. As I braided her hair, she told us her story. Apparently, her mother was a supermodel (the one who played in all those love movies) and ditched her. She didn't talk to her dad anymore after he was put in jail. She said she shared a room with Fiona, Emily and Diana. She worked at a coffee shop so she could buy stuff for their room (I saw a little TV, a radio, a cell phone charger, a cell phone, and all her makeup).

"So you have a job?" I asked her. She was a little older than me.

"Yes, at Starbucks" She smiled.

"Where do you go to school?" I asked her.

"Ms. Gina teaches us" She said. So they were basically home-schooled…

"Thanks so much" Silena said, gushing at her new hairstyle in the mirror.

"No problem" I said.

"I can do your makeup for you" Silena offered to Clairess.

"Okay" Clairess said. Soon, Clairess looked just as pretty as Silena.

"Wow!" I said, staring at Clairess. She flashed me a smile.

"I think we did a good job" Silena said.

"I think we did, too" I agreed.

**Okay, first things first: i'm so amazed by all the reviews! Thanks for those!**

**Second: how do you think I did with the whole Zoe/Clairess thing? I think I did pretty good... Also, I added Silena in there (Sorry, I just thought she fit in good then and there) and I think i'll add a lot of PJO characters, even if there dead (*cough cough* Luke!). Anyways, can you do me a favor and tell me how I'm doing on this whole thing? I'd like to know:)**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**Any questions, just leave them in the reviews and i'll answer!**


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Percy Jackson

Chapter 4

After leaving the shop today, I went home. My mom had just put some blue cookies out for me and blue milk. She told me we were having pizza tonight. I nodded and went to my room to put my backpack away. I nibbled on my cookie as I put my backpack by the door and jumped on the water bed. The water sloshed around me and I felt like falling asleep right there… but nothing lasts too long in my life. I jumped up and grabbed my iPhone off the charger. I had two messages from Rachel, one from Nico and one from Grover. As I scrolled through the messages, I heard my stepdad knock on the door.

"Hey, Percy" He said, walking in.

"What's up?" I said, flinging the cellphone onto the bed and sitting up strait.

"The principal called today" Paul said, crossing his arms.

"Crap" I groaned. I knew the punishment: no phone for one week.

"You know, Percy, this is like a routine. After you get grounded, you wait maybe three weeks and we start to think 'he's finally stopping' and then you do it all over again" Paul said.

"I'm sorry" I muttered.

"I want your phone, laptop and iPod" Paul said. He had never taken my iPod or laptop away.

"What!" I protested.

"You heard me. Cellphone, iPod and laptop" Paul said. I handed him my electronics.

"Oh, and I want your keys and your Xbox remote" Paul added.

"Holy crap, no!" I protested. Not Blackjack, anything but Blackjack.

"Percy, don't make this harder on us" My mom said, coming into the room.

"Sally, I'm handling this" Paul said. I groaned as I stood and got my remote and took my keys out of my pocket.

"You'll get them back in two weeks" My mom said.

"_Two _weeks… mom, I need my keys back tomorrow. I have to go to work, practice and tutoring!" I complained.

"Use the subway or the bus" Paul said, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. I groaned and flopped back onto my bed. Maybe I'll go to Rachel's house and do homework. I can't be here any longer. I changed my shirt and changed shoes, and then I was leaving the apartment.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked me as I opened the door, grabbing my hoodie off the coat rock.

"To study" I said. What he doesn't know won't kill him, right?

"Be home for dinner tonight! I have a new recipe and Thalia's coming!" Paul said as I left the apartment.

I sat on my girlfriend's bed, kissing her deeply when she pulled back.

"Percy, I have a math test tomorrow" She said, placing a manicured hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I have a History test, too" I said, grabbing my book out of my backpack I had brought with me. She was still in her uniform, but her hair was messy from when I tangled my fingers in her hair. She bit her lip and looked down at her book for a second.

"Percy, you need to leave" She blurted.

"What?"

"You need to leave" Rachel repeated. "My father's coming-"

She was cut off by the sound of the front door opening.

"He's home!" Rachel said, shoving my books in my bag and handing it to me. Let's just say Rachel's father doesn't… exactly _love _me.

"I'll go out through the balcony" I said, grabbing my pencil from on the floor and stuffing it in my backpack.

"Okay, bye, sweetie" She said. I hated when she called me sweetie. I kissed her on the cheek and slid open the sliding glass door, stepping outside on the balcony. A gate was before the stairs that led to the parking garage. The Dares live in an expensive apartment building which took up a whole floor. As I opened the gate and slipped out, I saw Mr. Dare enter her room.

"Did I just hear someone in here?" He asked, opening her closet and looking in. I closed the gate and ran down the steps to the parking garage. That was a close one.

**Okay, let me get this clear...**

**I'm SO sorry for misspelling the names! Spell check is automatic on my Word, where I write the stories, so it corrects me. I'll fix that later... Thanks for telling me!**

**I'm so suprised at my traffic stats and 53 reviews on the first three chapters! It would make me SO happy i you kept reviewing! :)**

**I would thank you guys like a bunch of authors do on here, but most of you guys dont read it and only a few do... I know this because I dont read the Author's Notes sometimes. Please try and read min, because sometimes it's important!**

**How do you like the new update?**


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 5

I woke up to Zoe breathing in my face.

"Zoe! You scared me…" I said, sitting up, hitting my head on the bottom of the bed above me. I wasn't used to bunk beds.

"Sorry" She said as her face turned red. She had on a little yellow long-sleeved dress and orange Mary-Jane shoes. Her hair was pulled back with an orange ribbon.

"Well don't you look nice?" I said, getting out of bed and making it real fast.

"Well, today's the big day" She smiled.

"Clarisse is excited" I told her. Zoe nodded and smiled.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She went to breakfast. The people are already here" Zoe said. I went to the drawer and looked through the clothes Gina had given me. I pulled out a long sleeved black top and blue jeans.

"That looks nice" Zoe said as I came out of the bathroom. My hair was in a messy bun and my earrings were still in from the fire night. I kept forgetting to take them out. Zoe led me to a smallish living room where Gina sat with two adults, one lady with black spiky hair, twisted in a bun. Her makeup wasn't too heavy and she was shorter than my stepmom was.

"Annabeth, sit down and talk with us" Gina said to me as we walked by.

"Yes, ma'am" I said as I sat.

"I'll see you in a little bit" Zoe said, walking off.

"Annabeth, this is Mrs. Grace" Gina said.

"Hello, Annabeth" Mrs. Grace said.

"Hi" I said nervously.

"So, how old are you?" Mrs. Grace asked.

"I just turned sixteen" I said. He looked me straight in the eye when he talked.

"We have a daughter who's sixteen" Mrs. Grace told me.

"I'll be right back" Gina said, standing and walking away.

"Do you like to play sports?" Mrs. Grace asked.

"I used to run track and play tennis, but other than that I read" I said to her.

"Reading, huh? What were your grades like?" Mrs. Grace asked.

"I had all A's before I moved here"

"When did you move here?" Mrs. Grace asked.

"Yesterday"

"I apologize if I'm being too forward, but what happened to your parents?" Mrs. Grace asked. I felt like I was in an interview.

"A fire, in the middle of the night; my brothers and I were the only ones who survived" I tried not to remember.

"I'm so sorry" Mrs. Grace whispered.

"Well, Annabeth, what would you say if I asked you to be our new adopted daughter?" Mrs. Grace asked me.

"Are you serious? Of course I'd love to!" I said, trying to keep from shouting.

"Well, let me find that social worker, then, and get your papers" Mrs. Grace smiled. I felt like hugging her and never letting go. Mrs. Grace stood and wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"I'm so excited! My kids will love you!" She chirped.

"You have more than one child?" I asked. I was good with kids.

"Well, they aren't children anymore. They're both teenagers, like you. Jason is fifteen and Thalia is sixteen, like you" Mrs. Grace said.

"That's awesome" I said. I honestly couldn't wait to meet this Thalia. I've always wanted a sister.

The deal was done. The Graces had signed my adoption papers and I had got my stuff together. It wasn't that hard, since all I had was the picture, ring and hat.

"Before we go home, I can take you clothes shopping, if you want" Mrs. Grace offered.

"That would be so nice" I said from the backseat of their van.

"Alright, we'll stop by the mall. Jason and Thalia should be getting home from school about now." Mrs. Grace said. We soon pulled into the mall's parking lot. I got out and we walked inside. After shopping for three hours, we had twelve big bags of clothes.

"Thank you _so_ much!" I said to her.

"Don't worry about it, sweat-pea" She said, smiling. I hope Clarisse wont be upset at me.

**I really, really, really would like a REVIEW:)**

**If you review I'll give you another chapter!**

**Was this chapter good, terrible or great? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 6

We pulled into an apartment building's parking garage. Form the outside it looked pretty nice. I couldn't wait to meet Thalia. I helped Mrs. Grace unload the clothes and we walked inside. The inside was so welcoming; the lobby had several small couches and chairs around a big TV. A boy sat on the couch, doing homework and an elderly couple sat at a table playing checkers. I followed Mrs. Grace to the elevator, where she punched the 4th floor button. We rode in silence, until finally the doors opened to a hallway of doors.

"It's this one" Mrs. Grace smiled as she turned a key into 487. She opened the door and we walked in. A dining room was to my left, with a round table in the middle of it. Four chairs sat around the round table. In the middle was a vase with roses in it.

"This is the kitchen, if you're hungry, we have leftover pizza from last night" Mrs. Grace said.

"Thank you" I said, standing there awkwardly.

"This is the living room" Mrs. Grace said, showing me the little room next to the kitchen. A big TV was hanging on the wall, and a couch sat on the other side of the room. A potted plant sat by the couch.

"This is Thalia's room, you'll share with her. I hope that's okay with you." Mrs. Grace said. I nodded, showing my agreement. Mrs. Grace opened the room's door. Inside were two queen sized beds, each with pink bedding. A big pillow sat on the bed closest to the door, THALIA stitched onto the pillow. She had a smallish eagle pillow on the bed, too. Other than the beds, the room had two desks and a big window with a window seat. I guessed this was supposed to be the master bedroom, but Mrs. Grace must have given it to her daughter.

"You can get some pizza and rest up if you want, tomorrow you'll start school with Thalia. Thalia is, by the way, at a friend's house for dinner" Mrs. Grace said.

"Thank you" I said again. She smiled and closed the door, leaving me alone in the room. I put my bags on the bed by the window and sat on the window seat, looking out of the window. I had the most perfect view of a brick wall. I sighed, why was there a need for a window when a brick wall was in front of it? I looked through my bags until I found the pajamas Mrs. Grace had bought me and put them on. It was dark outside, already. I hadn't expected the day to go by so fast. I crawled into bed, and the mattress was soft and fluffy. I soon drifted off to sleep.

**Okay, sorry about the short chapter! This had to be put in there, though. Anyways, I'll update either Monday or Tuesday**


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Percy Jackson

Chapter 7

I returned to my apartment just as the sun was going down. I opened the door and walked in to Paul setting the table and Thalia sitting on the couch in the living room. She lived on the floor below my apartment.

"Where were you 'studying'?" Thalia asked me, emphasizing on 'studying'.

"I went to Rachel's house to study" I said, sitting down beside her and turning the TV on.

"Percy, honey, get ready for dinner" My mom called from the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am" I said, not taking my eyes off the TV.

"Percy, we need to talk about the whole deal with Nico. I don't want him to be mad anymore" Thalia said. She was wearing the same shirt as earlier, but with shorts on instead of the skirt this time. Her hair was the same, too.

"We'll talk about it after dinner" I whispered. I didn't want my parents to hear our conversation.

"I can't, I have to go meet the new girl" she said.

"What new girl?" I asked. I didn't know what she was talking about.

"My mom wanted another daughter, so she adopted a girl our age. I have no clue what her name or anything is… She's sharing a room with me" Thalia responded.

"Oh" Was all I could say.

"Yeah…" She said. Awkward silence filled the air.

"She's not changing her name to Grace, either" Thalia said.

"Has Jason met her?" I asked.

"I'm not even sure."

"Percy, Thalia, come eat!" My mom called to us. I sighed as I stood and walked to the dining room. I was tired and didn't feel like testing out a new recipe, and the 'new recipe' looked like steak with blue mashed potatoes.

"What's in this?" I asked, sitting down at the table. Thalia sat down beside me and stared at her plate.

"Steak and potatoes" My mom said, already eating her food.

"_Blue_ mashed potatoes?"

"It's food coloring" Paul said. Thalia shrugged and ate a spoonful.

"Percy, it's actually good" She said. I hesitantly tried it, and it tasted great. After we ate the whole bowl of potatoes, we sat around talking.

"So, Thalia how's Nico? I haven't seen him in ages!" My mom said. Thalia looked down at her hands.

"He's okay" Thalia said.

"When's your next movie night?" My mom asked. On Fridays, I used to host movie nights and invite Nico, Thalia, Grover and his recent girlfriend over to watch a movie with me and Rachel. Now, since Thalia and Nico broke up it's not the same.

"I dunno" I said, casually.

"Sally, could you help me do the dishes? I'm sure Thalia and Percy would like to talk before Thalia has to go. Her mom said she can't stay long" Paul said to my mom. She nodded and took up our plates. I left the table and headed to our balcony, where Thalia and I always sat and talked. She was like my sister in a way, and we always sat outside and talked. I sat down on the bench that faced the streets of Manhattan.

"I can't stay too long, but we need to talk about Nico" Thalia said, sitting next to me.

"It's only been a week. Do you really think he should be over you so fast?" I asked her, still sipping my drink from earlier.

"I didn't expect him to be over me, Percy. I don't even think I'm over _him_."

"Then why in the heck did you _break up with him_?" I asked. Gosh, girls were confusing.

"He was smothering me! Every time I would hug you or Will Solace or even Travis and Connor, he'd freak! Besides that, I miss him"

"Then tell him that, Thalia. He acts like a zombie and freaks out so bad if we take that ring from him" I said. The skull ring was a gift Thalia had given Nico for their two year anniversary, and when Grover and I couldn't get his attention, I slipped it off and he freaked out. He punched my shoulder so hard I still have the bruise.

"I think I'll call him tomorrow, maybe ask him to come over or something?" Thalia suggested.

"That might work"

"I really have to get going. Thanks for talking with me" Thalia said, standing up. I stood and wrapped my arms around her in a brotherly hug. She hugged back.

"See you tomorrow" She said as she went back inside the apartment to leave from the front door. I sat outside for a while longer. Suddenly, a question I hadn't asked in a long time popped up in my head. _I wonder what my dad would do if he was here. _My dad had left my mom and me to go out to sea, when I was a baby. My mom got a letter one day saying he had died while cleaning up an oil spill. When I was 12, my mom married a guy named Gabe. After he mysteriously disappeared, she met Paul Blofis. We both really liked Paul, and she ended up marrying him. Compared to Gabe, he was the world's greatest dad. I remembered the day Thalia had broken up with Nico…

~Flashback~

_We all sat around my living room; Grover, Rachel, Thalia, Nico, Hanna (Grover's girlfriend at the time) and I. Thalia hugged Grover when she first arrived and fiery was in Nico's eyes._

"_Grover, don't hug her back!" Nico said when Thalia went to get a refill on her drink. He was a year younger than all of us, like Thalia's brother Jason._

"_She's just a friend, chill" Grover said._

"_And she's just my girlfriend! I love her, Grover. Don't be hugging all up on her like you do random girls at school" Nico growled._

"_You hug random girls at school?" Hanna asked._

"_No! Well, friends, I do."_

"_Are they girlfriends?" Hanna asked as her eyebrows rose._

"_Nico, see what you started? Crap that shouldn't have ever even been brought up."_

"_You're the one hugging my girlfriend!" Nico said as Thalia walked back in the room. Nico jumped up from his seat and tackled Grover._

"_Nico, calm down" Thalia said to him, pulling him off the shaking Grover._

"_Fat boy" Nico spat at Grover. Hanna looked alarmed, as did Rachel. It surprised me more than ever._

"_Nico, we need to talk" Thalia said, crossing her arms over her chest._

"_Whatever you need to say can be said in front of my man Percy" Nico said._

"_Fine; we're done!" Thalia said, running out of the apartment. Nico's face went blank for a moment._

"_Thalia, wait!" He said, running after her._

~End of Flashback~


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 8

"Annabeth, wake up" A voice said softly over me. I blinked and sat up slowly, my head starting to form a headache.

"I'm sorry, it's just that it's time for school" The voice said. I finally woke up enough to see that it was Mrs. Grace.

"Mrs. Grace, I really need to find something besides 'Mrs. Grace' to call you" I told her.

"Call me Kristin, that's my name" She said. **(A/N: I don't know if that's really her name or not)**

"Yes, ma'am" I said. I looked over at Thalia's bed. When she came home, I wasn't awake to meet her.

"You must be starving. I noticed you didn't eat last night" Kristin said.

"I am"

"Well come eat and meet Thalia and Jason" She said, leaving the room. I walked over to my bags and dug around for an outfit. I finally came up with jeans, boots Mrs. Grace- Kristen- bought me, a black long-sleeved shirt and a white fur North Face jacket. I looked outside the frosted window; it looked colder than it was yesterday. I pulled a brush out of my bag and brushed my hair. I decided to leave it down for today.

I nervously walked into the kitchen. What if Thalia doesn't like me? What if she thinks I'm ugly? Kristin sat at the round table, eggs and bacon on her plate. A girl with spiky black hair sat beside her. Kristin and the girl- I'm guessing the girl was Thalia- looked a lot alike. A blonde boy sat across from them. He looked really strong and his hair was considered cute in my old school. He had a white and black hoodie, dark jeans and sneakers on. When I walked in, Kristin smiled.

"Hey, Annabeth" She said. Thalia looked up and smiled. She wore a short cheerleading skirt (even in the winter weather?) and a matching top, but under a fur jacket like mine. I guess her mom saw Thalia's and thought I'd like one like hers? Her bright blue eyes were lined with mascara and eyeliner, and she had freckles across her nose. She has long legs, but she was shorter than me by an inch or two. Jason smiled, too. He had bright blue eyes, too, like Thalia, but not like his mother. They all had straight white teeth and bright smiles.

"Hi" I said. I stood there awkwardly,

"Sit!" Thalia said, patting the seat next to her. I slowly slid into the seat and put my hands in my lap.

"Are you hungry? Dear, please just make yourself at home, no one's judging you" Kristin said. I relaxed and picked up a fork that was in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Jason" The blonde boy across from me said. He was smiling, a sign of friendliness. Thank goodness, they're all nice.

"Hi, Jason, I'm Annabeth" I said, trying not to smile back since I hadn't brushed yet.

"Annabeth, honey, I have you a toothbrush and toothpaste in Thalia's bathroom, when you're done eating" Kristin said.

"Kristin, you're smothering her" Thalia said. I guess Kristin gets her kids to call her Kristin, too.

"I'm sorry!" Kristin said, raising her hands in defeat.

"It is okay" I said as I ate the scrambled eggs and hash-browns on my plate. After we ate, I went back to mine and Thalia's room, where Kristin had set a toothbrush on the dresser, along with a red toothpaste tube.

"Hey, I'm so excited that you're coming to my school!" Thalia said as she entered the room.

"I'm nervous" I told her.

"Don't be. It'll be fun!" She said. She looked through her dresser for something to wear.

"Wanna know a secret?" Thalia asked all of a sudden.

"What?" I asked. I liked hearing secrets, and I liked being able to keep them.

"I've always wanted a sister" she said.

"Me too" I said.

"You can brush your teeth in there" Thalia said, pointing to a bathroom door down the hall of the apartment.

**Who's ready for Percabeth to meet?**


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Percy Jackson

Chapter 9

New girl

"Hey, Percy" A familiar voice said from behind me. I turned to see my friend, Katie Gardner, walking up to me.

"Hey, kiddo" I joked with her. She was a month younger than me, so I always kidded around with her about that.

"What's up?" She said side-hugging me and walking by me. We were walking into school, and she must have seen me.

"Going to homeroom" I said as we entered the building.

"Oh, alright, I'll see you second period" She said, kissing my cheek and heading to her homeroom. I blushed, and quickly looked around to see if Rachel was around to see. Katie and I were real good friends, and sometimes she flirted with me, but most of the time we were just friends.

"I saw that" Somebody behind me said. I sighed/groaned. Who knows what the rumor this person would start will turn out to be? I turned to see a guy with sharp ears and a sharp nose, mischievous darting eyes and a tall body.

"Travis Stoll!" I said, pounding on his back.

"What's up, man?" Travis said.

"Oh, nothing much, you know Katie's just a friend, right?" I said to Travis.

"I was just kidding, Jackson, chill" Travis joked.

"Besides, I heard you're taking Katie to the Homecoming Dance" I said to Travis.

"No, don't listen to rumors. They'll ruin things for you" Travis advised.

"So, who are you taking?" I asked him. The big homecoming dance was coming up next month.

"A cheerleader, her name's Lacy" Travis said.

"Oh, cool" I said.

"I'll bet Rachel has her dress already" Travis said as I entered homeroom.

"Yeah, she does" I said, chuckling. As I sat down, I noticed a blonde next to me. She had curly blonde hair, a nice tan that reminded me of a California girl's, and pink cheeks. When she looked up from the notebook on her desk, I noticed her sterling grey eyes; they looked like a stormy day's clouds.

"Hey" I said. She looked new; I had never seen her before. She blushed and looked down.

"Hi" She said.

"I'm Percy. Captain of the football team and the swim team" I said, sticking my hand out to her.

"Percy!" A familiar voice said. Not again.

"Rachel" I said. Rachel sat on my lap and kissed my cheek, glaring at the new girl. Our homeroom teacher didn't glance up from her desk.

"I'm Rachel" Rachel said, holding her manicured hand out to the new girl. The new girl's eyes widened and she blushed even more.

"Okay, I see how it is; too good to shake my hand well let me tell you something. I run this school. I'll ruin you faster than you can blink." Rachel snapped. I mentally rolled my eyes. The girl opened her mouth, but didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought. Now, if you're a wise girl, don't talk to him. Don't flirt with him. He's mine. Percy Jackson is _taken_" Rachel said. I hated it when she acted like this, and that's one of the reasons I don't like her anymore. She acts like she has something to prove to the whole school, but when it's just me and her, we really hit it off; but if she can't act right around my friends, why should she deserve to act nice around me?

"Rachel, enough" I said, moving my legs so she slid off. She stood quickly and fixed her messed up bangs.

"I'm just making sure she knows her place" Rachel snapped while straightening out her short blue jean shorts.

"Stop it" I hissed. I looked back over at the girl, but she had moved desks, five desks away. She began writing in a blue spiral notebook, ignoring us both.

"Rachel…" I sighed.

"What? I'll see you later, sweetie" She said. She had my football jersey on (the cheerleaders wore the team's jerseys) and short jean shorts. I could tell the guys were staring at her as she walked away, but I ignored it, because the bell had ringed (I actually didn't seem to care, anyways). I walked to first period, dreading the test I'd have to face in English later on that day.

"We are switching seats today, because of the new student, so please don't unpack" The teacher, Ms. Flint said. **(A/N: Percy has a complicated school schedule, so if you're wondering what it is, don't. I can't even explain it! Sorry) **I stood and walked to the front of the class with everyone else. I noticed the new girl in here, too. She carried her books in her arms; she didn't have a backpack on her back. I walked over and stood next to her.

"I'm sorry about Rachel… she's kind of possessive" I told the girl.

"No problem, but you should probably not talk to me again. She'll get upset at you" The blonde girl said.

"Okay, Wise Girl" I said, referring to what Rachel said earlier. '_If you're a wise girl, don't talk to him, don't flirt with him.' _She blushed and smiled a little before it faded and she gazed at me.

"You have really green eyes" She said before Ms. Flint assigned her to a desk. The desks in the room were set in twos, and it looked like Ms. Flint was putting boys and girls together. I didn't hear her name. I really needed to learn her name.

"Percy Jackson, you'll be sitting at desk seven" Ms. Flint said. I looked around for my desk, and sure enough it was by Wise Girl.

"Hey, we meet again" I smirked as I set my backpack on the table. Ms. Flint passed us worksheets around.

"I didn't catch your name" I said to her as I wrote my name on my paper. She slipped her paper under my eyes and I saw her name, written in a flawless signature. _Annabeth Chase_.

"I'm still going to call you Wise Girl" I told her.

"What if I'm not wise? And anyways, your girlfriend may not like me talking to you" Annabeth questioned.

"You don't look like the type that wouldn't be smart" I told her, "And who cares what my girlfriend thinks?"

"We'll see about that" Annabeth said. She started working her problems in silence. I struggled on the first problem as she finished problem 25.

"Hey, what did you get on number one?" I asked Annabeth. She shot me a disapproving look.

"I don't cheat" She told me.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"I didn't stutter" She replied.

"Does your face hurt? Because you must have fallen from heaven" I said to her. I'm not sure if that's how the cheesy line even goes. I hadn't used that one before, but that's how Nico first got Thalia to go out with him after she slapped him so hard his nose bled. They laughed about it in the nurse's office that same day before Nico asked her on a date. Wise Girl rolled her eyes at me.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain" She said.

"I'm a what?"

"Seaweed Brain; your eyes remind me of seaweed, in the ocean. I'll bet your brain is replaced by seaweed, too" She said.

"Hey, now; that wasn't very nice" I pouted. The rest of class, I didn't mess with her anymore. After class, I saw Nico talking with Annabeth. She was actually talking back, and smiling, too. How did he do that?

"I call dibs" I hissed to Nico as we walked to our next class.

"You got the last one" Nico complained.

"Because the last time you had Thalia" I told him. His face suddenly turned white as a sheet and he walked away from me quickly.

At break, I sat at our usual table with the usual people. Grover, Nico, Jason and I sat around talking while Juniper, Thalia and Rachel sat at the table with us. Rachel was holding a little mirror, re-applying makeup, Juniper was sketching something on a drawing pad, and Thalia was hiding her phone under the table while texting.

"Dude, I need a new girlfriend" Jason said. Nico was playing with his drink's straw, and Grover was admiring his girlfriend's drawing.

"What happened to Drew?" Thalia said, putting her phone in her cheerleading duffle bag.

"She's annoying. All the cheerleaders are" Jason said, scrunching up his nose.

"Percy, don't let him talk like that" Rachel whined. Thalia and Rachel both wore jerseys (my jersey, which was number 25) and jean shorts (Thalia wore Jason's jersey, number 26).

"Rachel, chill" I told her. Rachel huffed and went back to putting mascara on.

"Drew is really good with her backbends" Thalia said.

"She's flexible. The top of the pyramid" Rachel said.

"Are you guys doing that dance at the pep rally on Friday?" Grover asked.

"Yep" Rachel said, popping the 'P'.

"Juniper, you should do cheer" Grover told his girlfriend. She was pretty and everything, but I couldn't see her as a cheerleader. Juniper answered by scrunching up her nose.

"Babe, I'm going to have to go… The basketball team is taking pictures, and they wanted the cheerleaders in them" Rachel said. I wanted to tell her not to call me 'babe'. After Thalia and Rachel left, Nico sighed dramatically.

"Dude, get over yourself" Jason told Nico.

"Hey, we're going to go to the art room for a second" Grover told us as he and Juniper left.

"Then there were three" I said. Jason chuckled and Nico stared at his skull ring.

"Nico, listen to me. Thalia wanted me to tell you something-"

"I don't want to hear it" Nico interrupted me.

"Dude, if you ever want to get back together with her, you have to listen to Percy. She may have said something to him about you" Jason told Nico.

"She did say something about you to me" I said, catching Nico's attention.

"What?" Nico asked. He acted like he didn't care, but he was eagerly listening.

"She wanted me to tell you that she was sorry" I said hesitantly. Nico didn't answer.

"Dude, you were too possessive" Jason said, patting Nico's back.

"I can't even work up the nerve to text her." Nico said between gritted teeth.

"It's not that hard. Just hit 'send'-"

"Jason." I said, stopping him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Shut up"

"I'm going to ask her to Homecoming" Nico said.

"Alright" Jason said high-fiving Nico.

"Dude, you have to do something about Rachel. She's getting annoying" Jason said. I didn't answer as I got up and walked outside to the basketball courts. I wasn't thinking of Rachel right now, I was thinking about Wise Girl, A.K.A. Annabeth.

**Who can guess what Annabeth has to say about him?**


	10. Chapter 10

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 10

The big, bad Percy Jackson

After third period, I had break. I went looking for the art room, hoping the teacher would let me in their class instead of PE. I found the room on the third floor of the building and went in. Long tabled with crayons, pastels, colored pencils, erasers and regular pencils sat on the tabled. Big shelves shelved tons of paper, notebooks, drawing pads and paints. It was like my heaven. One girl with short hair sat at a table, drawing on a big canvas. I saw a couple standing by the teacher, talking. The girl had beautiful, long chestnut hair and a nice tan. She had long legs that looked like she ran a lot, and bright piercing green eyes. She had a green headband on along with her green polo dress, white leggings and brown Ugg boots. In her ears were green tinted pearls. I personally thought the girl was breathtaking. The boy standing next to her looked like he had a limp, but he stood straight. His curly brown hair was under a brown polo hat. He wore a brown polo shirt under his North Face jacket and dark jeans. He also wore loafers.

"-Miss Bush, I'd love to put your artwork in the school's newspaper if you'd let me" The man told the girl.

"I would love that!" The girl said back. The boy wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled.

"Oh, miss Chase! I've heard so much about you!" The teacher said as I walked over.

"Good or bad?" I asked nervously.

"Good!" He chuckled.

"Hi" Juniper squeaked to me.

"Hey" I said back, brushing my curls behind my ear.

"Do you draw?" The boy asked. He has long swished chestnut hair like Juniper's, and a small beard growing. He was very good looking, like the rest of the boys in his gang (I had noticed him sitting with Percy Jackson and the boy I met in class today, Nico Di Angelo)

"Draw, paint, color, but most of all I love architecture" I told him. He nodded, impressed.

"Oh, I know you! Thalia told us that you're her new adopted sister!" Juniper whispered to me, snapping her fingers.

"Yeah," I said. I wasn't planning on telling the whole grade about me being adopted.

"It's okay. She only told me, and I'm supposed to tell people you're her cousin for your sake" She said.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"No problem" She grinned.

"Ms. Chase, if you would- I'd like you to join my art class" The teacher said.

"I would love to!"

"That would be awesome!" Juniper trilled.

"Well, come in here seventh period, then. Mr. Underwood and Ms. Bush are in here, too" The teacher said, "And you can call me Henry. It's Mr. Woods, but everyone calls me Henry." He said. I nodded as the bell rang.

"Walk to class with me" Juniper said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name" I said to the boy.

"Grover Underwood" He smiled.

"He's my boyfriend" Juniper grinned proudly.

"Such a cute couple" I smiled at them. They honestly looked like a cute couple, I wasn't just saying that.

At lunch, I sat at a table alone. I would have sat by Juniper, but their table looked full. Grover, Juniper, Rachel, Percy, Nico, Thalia and Jason all sat around a round table, eating French fries and nachos, along with cheeseburgers, the usual cafeteria food. I was eating a salad the cafeteria had sold me with Italian sauce. I pulled out my book I found in the library about the fall of Troy, a Greek book. I read and ate at the same time for a while, until someone snuck up behind me.

"Boo" They said. I jumped and my salad fell off the table.

"I'm so sorry" The person said.

"It's fine" I said, bending down and picking it up. I tucked my hair behind my ears and mopped up all the mess with napkins that were on the table.

"Look, I'm sorry again. I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you were my friend Lacy-"

"It is fine" I stopped the person. I looked up to see a boy with dark wavy brown hair and blue eyes. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes and sharp features. At my old school, he'd immediately be pegged the troublemaker by my old friends. My old friends… boy, do I miss them. Jasmine, Jezebel and Miranda were my 'group' I usually hung out with. Now I'd never see them again.

"I'm Travis" The boy said, holding out his hand. I stood and put the messy plastic plate of ruined salad and napkins on the table and wiped my hands on my jeans before shaking his hand.

"Annabeth" I introduced. He smiled.

"You're so nice, even after I just ruined your lunch. How 'bouts I go buy you another?" He said, reaching for his wallet in his back pocket.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't very hungry anyways. That's why I got a salad" I told him. I was more worried about the book; its pages were soaked with dressing and salad bits. I looked down at the book, and Travis noticed.

"I'll talk to the librarian about that, don't worry" He said.

"I'm sorry, what's your last name?" I asked.

"Stoll, Travis Stoll" He grinned. His blue eyes suggested mischief, but his smile was so boyish. "And yours?" He asked sliding into a chair at the table I was seated at.

"Annabeth Chase" I said.

"That's cool" He smiled

"What homeroom do you have?" I asked. He told me, and I realized we had the same homeroom. The bell rang, and the crowd in the cafeteria headed to their classes, leaving just us. I had Study Hall next, so it didn't matter if I was late.

"Don't you have class?" I asked him.

"Math, but I'm no good in there anyways" He said.

"Let me help you" I said, pulling my Math book out of my backpack. He let out a fake groan.

"Ditching Math class means you don't have to learn math today" He informed me jokingly.

"Well, at least you'll have an excuse" I said. We bonded the whole period, until the bell rang.

"Hey, tomorrow I'm sitting by you at lunch. A pretty girl like you should never have to sit alone" He grinned. I felt my face get hot, and I smiled back at him.

"Okay, I'll save you a spot" I said.

School had been let out ten minutes ago, and I had found a note in my locker from Thalia.

_Annabeth,_

_I have cheerleading practice today after school, but if you'll wait for me, we can go get some frozen yogurt. Wait in the courtyard for me; I'll come get you after practice._

_Thalia_

It read. So, I went out to the school's courtyard and sat down. After studying and reading for ten minutes, I decided to go get my blue spiral notebook out of my locker (the notebook I kept my song lyrics in. Yeah, I sometimes wrote songs but never really sung them). I headed to my locker, but as I was about to round the corner I heard people. I stopped, not wanting to intrude on anything. I peeked from behind and saw two people kissing deeply. The girl had a jersey with the number 25 on it, and short jean shorts. I knew she was a cheerleader, because she had a bright white ribbon in her dark red hair. She had her arms hooked around his neck, and they didn't even notice me. The boy had dark wavy hair that looked really familiar. My eyes softened as I realized it was Travis, my new friend. The girl was obviously Rachel Dare. What would Percy do if he knew his girlfriend was cheating on him with Travis Stoll?


	11. Chapter 11

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Thalia Grace

Chapter 11

It was about 25 minutes into practice when we had a water break.

"Girls, hurry up with your water breaks! I need to go get my text book before they black the hallways off for the night, so I'll be right back" Rachel said. She was the head cheerleader, (unfortunately) so she got to boss people around. I was only the co-captain, so I was second in command. She skipped off down the hall while we all drank from our water/Gatorade bottles.

"She's such a brat" Piper McLean, the youngest cheerleader said, rolling her eyes. Her long beautiful brown hair was braided down her back and her bangs cupped her face. She wore some guy's jersey, I'm not even sure who's.

"Totally" Lacy said. She was Piper's half-sister.

"Girls, we really need to talk about the pyramid. Drew, you're defiantly the top, but we need some more gymnasts to flip while we hold up Drew…" I said, continuing on with my lecture. After ten minutes, Rachel wasn't back.

"I'll go find her" I groaned, walking out of the gym. I headed towards her locker when I saw Annabeth. She was standing behind a corner, spying on someone.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. I looked and saw the scene. Rachel and Connor Stoll were sucking each other's faces off.

"Rachel!" I screamed. Connor's hands flew up while Rachel placed her hands on her hips.

"Ever heard of privacy?" She screeched.

"Not when you're dating my best friend!" I hollered. Our voices echoed.

"And you, Connor Stoll, you need to get over yourself. Are you really that desperate to fall for one of your best friend's girlfriend? Ridiculous, both of you" I shouted. Connor looked guilty, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"So that's not Travis?" Annabeth said from behind me.

"Oh, look. It's the little tramp" Rachel said, sneering.

"Don't make me slap you" A voice said from the other end of the hall. He had on his football clothes, his football pads still on and everything. He had obviously just come from practice because his raven black hair was sweaty and his football pants were dirty. His practice shackle cut off above the stomach, so his 8 pack clearly showed. His cleats clanked across the floor as he walked over.

"Rachel, I'm sick of your games. I've put up with it too long. When you start harassing my best friend, that's the end point; we're through" Percy told Rachel.

"And you, Connor, you're in the wrong. What ever happened to us being buddies? You obviously never thought we were. You make me sick" Percy spat. Rachel's eyes sprouted tears and I stood there, my fists clenched.

"Now I have to go to swim practice… Rachel, find another date to the dance" He said, passing me by. When he passed Connor, Connor shoved him, hard. That led to a fight between Percy and Connor.

"Don't hurt him!" I screamed, pulling Connor off Percy. Percy was pinned down, and Connor punched his left eye. A bruise started to form as his eye swelled shut.

"Hold her down!" Connor told Rachel as he reared back to punch the other eye. Rachel ran towards me, her hand made into a fist.

"Touch me, and you're so freaking dead" I told her. She hesitated before pulling my hair to the ground. I pinned her down as Annabeth ran off down the hall, probably to get help. Meanwhile, Percy had Connor pulled up off the floor by his collar.

"Don't make me beat the crap out of my friend" Percy said through grit teeth. Connor kicked Percy in the shin, making him bend over in pain, clutching his leg. This gave Connor the opportunity to throw him into the lockers. He slammed against them, making a big dent in Annabeth's locker and the two on the other side of hers, which were Katie's and Grover's. Percy groaned in pain. Rachel pulled at my hair and her fist came out with a handful of my spiky black hair.

"Oh. My. God" I screamed. She had really done it now. I reared back and slammed my fist into her face, and before I knew it her nose was bleeding and one of her eyes was throbbing. She screamed and shielded her face as I punched the other one. She got up and ran to Connor.

"The blonde is coming back with Mr. D!" She said. Sure enough, Chiron and Mr. D were standing, watching us. Annabeth stood behind them, an apologist look on her face.

"Mr. Jackson, Mr. Stoll, Miss Grace and Miss Dare; my office, now" Mr. D grunted. I helped Percy up as we walked to the office.

"I'm so disappointed in you, Thalia" Chiron said. He sat by Mr. D in the principal's office. Percy, Connor, Annabeth and Rachel sat against the wall in the office. I sat in the middle, so Chiron was talking to me.

"And Peter, our prized superstar and jock" Mr. D said.

"It's Percy" Percy piped up.

"Yeah, whatever" Mr. D waved it off.

"Annabeth, we thank you for coming and telling us about the fight that broke out-"Chiron said, talking to Annabeth.

"Oh, no, Chiron; she was in the fight, too. She gave me this black eye" Rachel said, pointing to her left eye. "Thalia did the other one" Rachel said. Sometimes I wonder what was really going through her messed up head.

"Is this true?" Mr. D asked us all.

"It's true" Connor said loudly.

"What?" Annabeth protested.

"Miss Chase, you will have detention along with Miss Dare, Miss Grace and Mr. Stoll. Mr. Jackson, we've given you too many chances before this. You'll have to be suspended." Mr. D said. Chiron's face was filled with sorrow.

"Oh, God no" I protested.

"Thalia, stay out of this" Percy said.

"Tina, you can leave now. Here's your detention slip" Mr. D said, handing her a purple piece of paper.

"Riley, here's your slip. Now, please leave my office. Along with you, Annie Bella" Mr. D said, handing out slips.

"You've been our principal for over five years now, and you haven't bothered to learn our names? Pathetic, I tell you. 'Tina' is Thalia, 'Riley' is Rachel, and 'Annie Bella' is obviously Annabeth." Percy snapped.

"Do not use that tone with me, Peter" Mr. D said to Percy.

"Percy, please don't cause any more trouble." Chiron said. I took my slip and left the office. Great, now I had gotten my new sister in trouble, along with Percy. And it all started with Rachel. Oh, how I hate that Rachel.


	12. Chapter 12

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Percy Jackson

Chapter 12

My mom was going to kill me. I was already grounded form all my precious possessions, and now I couldn't even go to school to talk to friends. I took the Subway home, my swim and football duffle bags in my hands and my backpack over my shoulder. I had done it now; I had gotten my friends in trouble because of a fight I had started by jumping Connor and beating the crap out of him. When I got to my apartment building, I stood outside of our small apartment's door and sighed. Who knew what Paul would say about this? I guess I should explain the whole 'small apartment' deal. My mom likes small spaces because that way she knows where everything is. We don't have very much things, so it would make sense not to have a big apartment. I opened the door to the smell of homemade cookies and the sound of the TV.

"Mom, I'm home" I called weakly.

"Come here, honey" She called to me. I dropped my bags and entered the kitchen, biting my lip.

"What happened?" She said, her eyes widening. She dropped her pan she was holding and grabbed my head, hugging it tightly. It didn't help that I was a full head taller than her. She kissed my bruised eye.

"What happened, honey?" She asked.

"Mom, I got suspended. I'm so sorry, I got in a fight" I told her. She shook her head as tears fell.

"Percy, you promised you wouldn't get in another fight" She protested. "Who was it?" She asked. She couldn't even look at me. I didn't blame her.

"…Connor" I said.

"Connor Stoll" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am"

"I can't believe this. What was it over?" She asked.

"Rachel and Connor were… er, kissing. She cheated on me with him" I told my mom. I honestly could care less, but it really hit me hard that she had been cheating on me and hid it so well.

"How long are you suspended?" My mom asked. I was glad Paul wasn't home yet.

"Until Monday, I also can't play in the game on Friday or go to the swim meet on Saturday" I told her. She frowned and looked into my eyes.

"Son, I'm so disappointed in you" She whimpered.

"I'm sorry, mama" I said.

"I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry that you can't act your age. Now, go to your room. I don't want you around when I tell Paul" She said, pointing to the direction of my room. I hung my head and walked to my room in shame. When I closed the door, I held my head up. I really needed to see Thalia right now. I walked out to my balcony and stood on the railing. If I reached up high enough, I could pull up onto her balcony. When I was on her balcony, I knocked on her door softly. I could see her through the sliding glass door. She was sitting on her pink bed (one time she told it why she chose pink. She said she uses pink to bring out the girl in her.) People underestimate her sometimes; she's not all about punk rock and emo because of her black hair and style, people just think that. She was leaned over her cell phone and in the bed across the room was Wise Girl Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was in her pajamas, like Thalia. Soon, I was inside their room.

"Annabeth, don't freak. He always does this. Just don't tell mom" Thalia said, shutting her door and locking it. I sat down in her big mushroom shaped chair and sighed.

"What did they decide?' Thalia asked.

"Paul and Sally, you mean? Nothing yet, but my mom sounded so disappointed" I said. Annabeth didn't look towards us; she just fiddled with a ring, slipping it on and off her finger.

"Oh, Percy, I'm so sorry" Thalia said.

"It's not your fault! It's mine. I never meant to get you in any trouble. You either, Wise Girl" I said to Annabeth. She didn't look up from her hands.

"She's just really quiet right now" Thalia explained. I nodded, standing.

"I should probably get back to my room before Paul and Sally comes looking for me" I said. Thalia nodded and gave me a warm hug. I kissed her forehead brotherly.

"Bye Annabeth" I said before dropping down from their balcony. The last thing I saw was Annabeth waving.

**Okay, the Percabeth is starting to com into the story! *dramatic music* What you have all been waiting for! I know I have.**

**I would really like to thank all of you, but most dont like author's notes. Also, I'd like to say: I update every SATURDAY, sometimes FRIDAY MORNINGS if I'm going somewhere Saturday...just so you know.**

**Also, if you're confused about the story or have a question, just ask.**

**Story of the day: Today in school, I was wearing my grey Ugg boots (It was really cold out) and I usually slip my cell phone in my Uggs. Well, in Lit (Lierature class) it made a beep, and making me realize I had not turned the sound off. While my teacher wasnt looking, I pulled it out and tried to turn it off. I got a new phone, and I didnt know how to work it... So, I accidently hit my music button. The song 'Bad' by the cab played, playing _Yeah I want it bad, baby bad! _and my teacher thought I was trying to show my 'enthusiasm for an A on the test'. So, basically I got away with it. was SO happy:) **


	13. Chapter 13

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 13

The next morning I sat at the breakfast table with Kristin, Thalia and Jason.

"Honestly, I don't blame you. I'd beat the crap out of Rachel Dare, too" Kristin said before eating her plate of eggs.

"Mom, she started it. I hope she gets kicked off the squad" Thalia said. "Or maybe I will"

"You're staying on the cheerleading squad, Thals. I was a cheerleader, and you will be, too" Kristin said. "Annabeth, I'd like it if you'd try out, too." She said.

"Do you want to?" Jason asked me.

"Uh, if Kristin wants me to-"

"Honey, I'm not making you" Kristin said.

"-then I'd love to" I finished.

"You'd be a pretty hot- I mean pretty good cheerleader" Jason said. Thalia leaned over and smacked the back of his head.

"She's your new sister. Don't talk about her like that!" Thalia said.

"Jason that was terribly inappropriate" Kristin scolded.

"I'm sorry" Jason said. I nodded in acceptance.

"Cheerleader tryouts are in the spring" Thalia said.

"I'll try out for a male cheerleader if you're a cheerleader" Jason said.

"Let's make a deal, then" I joked, holding out my hand. He smiled and waved it off.

"Mom, thanks for breakfast. We better get going" Jason said, leaving the table. I stood up, along with Thalia.

"Bye, ma" Jason said, kissing her cheek. Thalia hugged her and we left. We all loaded up into Jason's white hummer, and left the apartments.

"Hey, Annabeth, I'm sorry about earlier. I was just kidding" He said, looking at me from the front rear-view mirror.

"It's no problem" I answered. Honestly, I knew he was joking at the breakfast table.

"Alright" he said. Thalia tapped away on her iPhone, and Jason plugged in his earphones. I looked down at my hands in silence. I wish _I _had a phone like them, but wishing is too much for me right now. Maybe I can get a job somewhere. We soon arrived at the school, and Jason parked.

~eight hours later~

I think it's safe to say I didn't see Percy at school today. That would make sense, since he is suspended. After last night, I made Thalia lock her balcony's door. I didn't want anyone coming in at night or anything like Percy did. Before he dropped back down to his own balcony, he smiled at me. It turns out, Thalia and I didn't have to do any detention work, along with Jason. Since the instigators were Rachel and Connor Stoll. I was silently happy that Travis wasn't the one kissing Rachel, but I don't know why. Today he gave me his number at school.

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey, Annabeth" Travis said, sitting next to me at lunch. I slid my book under the table and gave him my attention._

"_Hey, Travis" I said with a smile. His blue eyes brightened at the remembrance of his name. "So didn't forget about me?" I asked him. He smiled as he bit into a burrito that was on his plate. _

"_Of course not"_

"_Well, I'm glad you didn't. I'm tired of sitting alone"_

"_Well, you could always sit with me and my friends" He gestured to his usual table. A bleach blond girl with heavy eyeliner sat at his table, along with a girl with long curly black hair and a guy with really blonde hair._

"_Well, I'd be glad to meet your friends" I said, standing with my tray in my hands._

"_Oh, sure" He said. We walked to his table and sat._

"_This is Mason White" He said, gesturing to the blonde with heavy eyeliner. She had pink lips and brown eyes._

"_Hi" She greeted._

"_This is Abby George" He said, talking about the girl with long curly black hair. She had brown eye shadow and long eyelashes._

"_What's up?"_

"_And this is Cato Michaels" _

"_Hey" He said. He was really nice looking, with blonde hair and grass-green eyes. He had muscular arms and a bright smile._

"_Guys, this is Annabeth" Travis smiled._

"_Hey. Again" They all said._

_We talked about random things, like our favorite things._

"_My favorite color is blue" Travis smirked._

"_Yellow" Mason said._

"_Black" Abby said._

"_I like silver. It's awesome" I smiled._

"_I like purple" Cato said._

"_Nice" Travis said. After that, we just talked about music (Mason's favorite subject), animals (Abby's favorite subject), food (Travis's favorite subject), hunting (Cato's favorite subject) and school (my favorite subject)._

"_Hey, Annabeth, sit with us again tomorrow" Mason said after the bell rang._

"_Yeah, you're awesome" Cato smiled._

"_Thanks" I told them._

"_Hey, Annabeth" Travis said, gesturing for me to walk with him._

"_Yeah" I said, throwing away my trash "What's up?"_

"_What's your number?" He asked._

"_I don't have a cell phone; but maybe Thalia would let me call you off hers" I told him._

"_Alright" He said, writing his number on a piece of paper._

"_Call me sometime" He said, slipping the paper into my jacket's pocket._

"_Will do" I smiled._

"_See you later" He smiled back._

_~End of Flashback~_

**Alright, I have a story for you guys... **

**Okay, so I was riding on my Polaris Golf Cart with my cat when I saw a kid dressed in a banana costume run into the road and lay down... I wouldnt have been suprised if it was Halloween, but it wasnt... so I stopped the car and asked him what he was doing. He started laughing, so I drove away in confusion...**

**So, yeah I'll bet you've never seen a banana lay in the middle of the road!**

**Anyways, all my stories are TRUE! No doubt about it!**


	14. Chapter 14

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Percy Jackson

Chapter 14

My mom never told Paul about my suspension. Instead, he came home all happy today.

"Percy, son, get in here" He called from the living room. I walked in; my hands shoved in my hoodie pockets.

"Yessir" I answered, standing in front of the couch.

"You've taken your punishment rather well, haven't you?" He asked. My mom entered the room and sat down beside him. I guess she's going to tell him now about my suspension.

"Yessir" I repeated.

"Well, I think you should know… Your Greek Mythology test scores came in the mail today" Paul said. "So, you've earned your keys to your car back"

"Yessir" I said, taking the keys from his hand, which he was handing out to me.

"Also, your grade in there went from a C to a B plus" My mom said, smiling. "So you get your iPod back" She said, handing me my little blue-cased iPod.

"Percy, I'm proud of you. I really am." Paul said.

"And, we have news… We're going on vacation. Paul and I are visiting Montauk; we are leaving tonight. We'll be gone until Monday, so you'll be here by yourself for four days. We need to keep in touch, so you'll be getting your phone back for only four days." My mom said. They're leaving for four days? Without me?

"Kristin Grace will be keeping tabs on you; making sure you don't have a party or anything like that. Jason will be staying with you until Friday night, also, just in case. Now, I know it sounds like we don't trust you… but this is the first time we've left you here for that long" Paul said. "And if we find out you broke our rules, we get everything back. We still have your laptop, but if you're good while we're away you can have it back"

"Paul… mom… thank you" I said. It was all I could do not to smile so widely.

"Don't thank us just yet. We have rules." Mom said.

"Yessum"

"No staying up past eleven; no junk food; no girls over here with you alone; and your homework must be finished"

"Yessum"

"We don't care if Nico and Grover spend the night this weekend, either. Just _no girls_ are allowed here without a group" Paul said.

"Yessir"

"Now, go finish your homework" Paul said, standing up, probably to go pack.

"Yessir" I smiled, jogging back to my room. I'm so glad mom didn't tell him about my suspension right then.

**(A/N: Uh-oh! Percy's un-grounded! And alone for the weekend! If you guys are confused about the date, it's in the winter, and on a Thursday. Any questions, just ask!)**

**Alrighty! So... what were you guys for Halloween? I was 'too old' to dress up:(**

**In our state, if you're over the age of 12 and is/are trick-or-treating, you are fined with a ticket.**

**But I still want to know what you're being for Halloween!**


	15. Chapter 15

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Percy Jackson

Chapter 15

My parents had left just an hour earlier. Jason and Thalia were already here, lounging on my couch. Thalia had a big bowl of popcorn in her lap, and Jason was fighting her for the remote. I had actually cleaned up around here-vacuumed and all. Annabeth had never been over here, so I didn't want her to see a mess when she came for the movie night. I figured I could keep it clean until Friday night, which is when she and everyone else are coming.

"Percy, bring your butt in here!" Thalia called to me. I was, of course, in my room on my phone. Sarah Jessica, a girl with long black curls and extremely long eyelashes that paired with her cat-like green eyes had called.

"I'm coming!" I said back.

"Look, Sarah, I have to go" I told her on the phone.

"Alright, just call me back and maybe I could come over this weekend? I heard a rumor your 'rents were out of town?"

"We'll see" I lied. The truth is I wasn't going to ever invite her over. I don't think I ever will, actually. She doesn't seem my type. She has the typical New Yorker girl style; long legs, makeup that focused on the eyes and hair that seemed to _never _fall out of place. She was nice and all…but too nice, bringing me back to the main point in reality; she's not my type.

"Alright, call me back"

"Sure" I said, hanging up. I put my phone in my pocket and walked back into the den where my best friends were waiting for me.

"Tell Jason we are watching the hunting channel, not football" Thalia said, rolling her eyes. She had her usual outfit style on: purple sweat pants with a pink stripe down the legs tucked into her boots, a big green hoodie with 'Death to Barbie' written on the front and her hair in a regular ponytail. She had a thin black headband keeping her hair out of her face. Jason had a white shirt on under a grey/black striped hoodie and regular jeans, Underarmour sneakers and his usual hair do. I always made sure to remember my friends' outfits- it showed their personality so easily, and sometimes their moods.

"What's been going on lately?" I asked Thalia. She shot me a look that clearly said '_Not in front of Jason'_, but it was too late.

"Yeah, you've been acting weird" Jason said, finally snatching the remote from her and changing the channel to ESPN.

"Have not" She mumbled.

"Have too" Jason told her, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"Thalia, we would like to know" I said, sitting down in the arm chair across the room.

"It's none of your business, anyways" She insisted.

"Sure it is" I said, running my fingers through my hair. She only acted this way when… well, when there was something wrong with Nico. "How's Nico been?"

"He's fine, I guess." Thalia said, shrugging it off.

"Have you been talking to him?"

"No, not really…"

"Spill" I demanded, I knew something was wrong now.

"Let's talk about this later" Thalia suggested. I could tell she didn't want to talk about it in front of her brother. We sat in silence, waiting for Jason to realize the point.

"What?" He said, turning his head to us. "Oh… you want me to leave?" He asked, gesturing to the hallway.

"It would help"

"Alright" He said, sighing as he got up and walked out of the room.

"It's Nico- I think he's seeing a girl named Hazel Levesque? He's still acting the same, he won't come around me anymore, but I snuck up on him yesterday. He was sitting in the bleachers, so I came up behind him and hugged him. Before I hugged him, though, I saw who he was texting. The name said 'Hazel'. Percy, I can't lose him, even if I never had him. He's my little emo-bear" Thalia explained, her eyes getting sadder. I almost wanted to laugh; her emo-bear? Come on. Then there was this Hazel girl Thalia was talking about. I wanted to laugh all over again. Nico must have not told Thalia about his sister.

"Thalia…" I said, "Hazel is his _sister_"

"There's no way" Thalia insisted. "They look nothing alike"

"How do you know?" I asked, "Did you look her up?" Thalia just sat there for a few seconds in silence.

"You looked her up! I knew it!" I exclaimed.

"She had curly brown hair and golden streaks kissed by the sun! Percy, there is no way they are related. She has a different skin tone, a different eye color and by the looks of her jewelry, she's rich; loads of rubies, diamonds, gold and jewels!" Thalia cried.

"Thalia, I've met Hazel. They have the same dad-in a way- and she's _so _not what you think. Nico and Hazel go by their mothers' last names. She even has a boyfriend! His name is Frank Zhang."

"She…She does?"

"Yes! They aren't dating or anything"

"Oh." Thalia said, her face slowly lighting up.

"She lives in Alaska; sometimes she visits friends and stays at a camp"

"How did you meet her?"

"I went to that camp once"

"When was that? Why didn't Jason and I go?"

"Jason went… Remember that was the year you had to go to gymnastics camp so you could be a cheerleader?"

"Oh…"

"And anyways, we met her and she was nice. You have nothing to worry about"

"Thanks, Percy"

"No problem." I said.

"JASON YOU CAN COME BACK NOW!" Thalia called, turning the TV back to the hunting channel.

**Another chapter for my favorite reviewers and readers:)**

**Sorry, no story for this update:(**


	16. Chapter 16

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 16

Movie Night

After I came home from school today, Thalia forced me into some of her clothes. Not that I was complaining, but I didn't like to be forced to do something.

"This looks so cute!" Thalia said, pulling her black and white striped t-shirt over my head. I was wearing my jeans, sparkly white Bob shoes, and now this t-shirt without long sleeves.

"I'll freeze!" I protested.

"I have a jacket" Thalia insisted, grabbing a little black bundle off her bed and throwing it at me. "Put it on"

"Thalia, this is not a jacket" I told her after I had it on. It was a vest with no more of a sleeve than the shirt. "It's a vest"

"You'll be warm in his house anyways. He has blankets, too" Thalia said. We were going to the movie night, and Travis wasn't invited. It was supposedly Nico, Thalia, Jason, Piper (his chosen date), Percy and me. I didn't know who Percy's date was, and I didn't know why Travis couldn't come. I guess Percy and him weren't so close after the Connor incident with Rachel.

"Sure" I said, imagining what it would be like. Would all the couples be cuddling with their boyfriend/girlfriend?

"Let me put some eyeliner on..." Thalia said, wondering over to her makeup bag. She pulled out her little black stick that had 'kohl' on the side in gold. Egyptian eyeliner worked well with her eyes, apparently.

"Let me put a little on you" She begged, "It'll make your eyes pop" She added, making a popping sound when she said 'pop'.

"No, I don't like makeup" I protested.

"You wear lip gloss" Thalia pointed out.

"And that's all I'll wear"

"Just a little" Thalia decided, holding me down. "Be still or it'll poke your eye"

"Thalia I didn't agree to this!" I protested, wriggling like she told me not to.

"Be still!"

"Thalia stops it" I said, moving around. And of course, as she had warned me, she poked me in the eye. First it watered, and then I couldn't see. I closed my eye and held my hand over it. Thalia's mouth was a perfect O.

"I'm sorry!" She said, as she searched for eye drops.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have wriggled like you said I shouldn't"

"No, Annabeth, you told me not to but I did anyways"

"It is okay" I assured her.

"Can I at least finish your other eye?" Thalia asked. Only Thalia would.

"Whatever" I said, plopping down on the edge of her bed and letting her finish. While she put the eyeliner on, I thought of what Kristin said earlier.

"_Annabeth, I heard from a lady named Dana. Your brother, Matthew, has been adopted."_

"_Did he really?" I asked. What about Matthew?_

"_Yes, he did! Your brother Matthew wasn't adopted, though. He's still at the orphanage"_

"_So… he didn't get adopted?"_

"_No, I'm sorry. I'm sure he will, though, soon."_

"_Oh" I said, holding back tears. What would become of my little brother?_

"Annabeth you were day-dreaming" Thalia said, clapping her hands in front of my face. I shook my head as if to come back to the real world and focused.

"What?"

"I put on mascara why you were day-dreaming, too! That was ridiculous…." Thalia said. I walked over to the vanity and stared at myself. I had long exquisite eyelashes that framed my sterling silver/grey eyes and the eyeliner really did make them pop. I fingered my shirt's neckline. The shirt's V-neck showed my collar bones like some real celebs on the red carpet. I looked like one of the casual celebs that come straight out of Seventeen magazines.

"You look pretty" Thalia said from behind me.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"Thalia," I asked "who are you going to the dance with?"

"I was hoping Nico" Thalia said, slipping gold hoops in her ears "he took me last year… junior year was amazing"

"Nico sounds nice. I've never really had a conversation with him, though."

"Did you go to your homecoming dance at your old school?" Thalia asked, dismissing the old conversation.

"Yeah…" I said, not really wanting to talk about it. I went with a guy named Henry. He wasn't the most popular guy at my school…

"What kind of dress did you have?" Thalia asked me. She had a flowery shirt with a scoop neck on, along with jeans and checkered converse.

"It… it was pink" I said, a smile tugging at my lips in memory, "and fluffy with ruffles. It was strapless and came just above my knees."

"That sounds pretty. We need to go dress shopping tomorrow"

"But I haven't been asked" I protested. I hated shopping, anyways.

"Who cares? You're still going"

"No I'm not"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Annabeth do NOT argue with me!"

"But I'm n-"

"If you say 'not' I'm gonna be angry"

"Whatever" I said as we headed out of the apartment.

Percy Jackson

A bet is a bet

At 9:30, everyone was sitting around my living room, passing around a box of pizza and a bowl of popcorn. Jason drank a two liter Coke straight out of the bottle and passed it to the girl he came here with, Piper McLean. She sipped it and passed it around the room. Oh, how everyone seems to love Coke these days. Jason and Piper were under a brown fluffy blanket Piper had brought. She wore a pink top, a jean jacket, jeans and pink shoes; her hair in a braid. Jason wore a white top, dark jeans and converse. Thalia sat on the couch with Nico (who had nervously asked her to sit with him) under a black Star Wars blanket with light sabers on it. She wore a black shirt with holes in it, a turquoise tank top under it. She had a black skirt on and pink high-tops. Nico had a black top and white jeans on. I had a green hoodie on and dark jeans. I had a white blanket wrapped around me and I sat on the floor, my back against the couch. Annabeth sat against the wall, facing me but she was watching the movie. I had popped the Pirates of the Caribbean in the DVD player. Everyone was playing a game- every time someone said 'Pirates' in the movie, the couples had to kiss. So far, I've had to kiss a teddy bear seven times. Not worth it. Since I hadn't bothered to invite someone, I had a small white bear beside me that Thalia had brought with her. Annabeth didn't have a date, either, so she had to use the bear, too. We tossed it back and forth.

"Pirates" Nico wailed after the guy on the screen said it. Jason leaned into Piper and kissed her with a satisfying _smack_. Nico wrapped his arms around Thalia and kissed her deeply. I pretended to make-out with it, rubbing its back and making fake noises. I tossed it to Annabeth after. She pecked its cheek with a sigh.

"Bathroom breaks!" Thalia said hitting pause on the movie. She jumped up, along with Annabeth and went to the bathroom.

"Nice little scene you did there with the bear" Piper smirked.

"Yeah, well you wish I wasn't doing it to the bear. You wish it was being done to you" I said, winking at her jokingly.

"If I wanted that done to me, I got big ole Jason right here" She said, "and who do you have?"

"The bear" I said, pointing to it.

"Exactly"

"You know I could get anyone I wanted" I said.

"Whatever," Nico said above me.

"I could!"

"Alright, I bet you can't get a kiss from Annabeth tonight" Jason said, pulling Piper closer to him (if that was possible).

"Game on" I said, smirking, "What do I get if I do?"

"But you can't kiss her first" Jason added. "And you can have… You can have my new watch"

"No" I said. It wasn't good enough.

"My Beats" He offered.

"Yeah" I agreed. Beats by Dr. Dre were awesome headphones that made the music really loud in your ears if you put them on. You also couldn't hear anything besides the music with them on.

"Deal" Jason said. He obviously didn't think I could win this thing. But I could.

"This is going to be good" Nico said.

"Shut up, emo" I shot at him.

"Prep" Nico grumbled.

"I've got to see this" Piper laughed.

**Okay... so they've made a bet. The story is going into some Percabeth now:)**


	17. Chapter 17

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 17

A kiss is just a kiss…. right?

"He keeps smiling at you, I swear!" Thalia told me. She didn't really have to go to the bathroom- she just wanted to tell me this.

"Why would he be looking at me?" I asked, rubbing my arm. I could feel my face getting hot.

"Don't you like him?"

"Well, he's defiantly cute-"

"Then go for him! Sit by him. And when they say 'pirates' just kiss his cheek"

"I don't know, Thals…"

"You should" She said, opening the door.

"We'll see" I said as we entered the living room.

"Wait, Annabeth!" Thalia said, pulling me back into the hall.

"What?"

"Let's make a bet. I'll bet you my phone for a whole week that you two won't kiss" Thalia whispered.

"Oh, really," I said. I really needed her phone; I could text Travis whenever I wanted for a whole week! "Details, please"

"Okay, so you guys have to kiss-simple- and you can't let him know about this bet. That's pretty much it"

"Deal" I smiled, holding my hand out to her. After all, it was just a bet. A kiss didn't mean anything…. right?

"Press play already" Thalia groaned from the couch. Percy still hadn't hit play- he was waiting on something.

"Not until Annabeth sits with me!"

"Why?" I groaned, playing along. I knew this was a perfect opportunity to get a free kiss… if he kissed me first.

"Because I'm cold and tired of sitting alone; aren't you?" Percy asked.

"I guess" I said, standing and walking over to him. I sat down beside him and wrapped myself in the blanket. I could tell he was holding back a smirk as he cuddled up in his blanket and hit 'play' on the remote. Of course, one of the words in the first sentence was 'pirate'. Nico and Thalia let out a loud _smack _as their lips touched. Jason and Piper kissed deeply before pulling away. I sat there awkwardly. Through the second part of the movie, I thought of ways to get him to kiss me. I figured out a plan pretty soon.

"It's cold" I complained loudly.

"You have Percy" Nico smirked from on the couch.

"Yeah" Jason chimed in.

"Sure do" Percy said, scooting closer. Our backsides were touching, along with our arms and our blankets were smooched together. I tried to smile at Thalia, but I held a straight face.

"Are you still cold?" He asked.

"No" I said, quietly. Nico let out a whoop.

"Shut up" Percy and I said simultaneously. Nico let out a nervous laugh and fell silent. When we got to our second break, I stretched my arms but didn't get up.

"Who wants popcorn?" Nico asked, heading to the kitchen.

"Make two" Percy told him.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Jason said loudly.

"Nice to know" Thalia told him, "but hurry it up; I have to go, too"

"Same here" Piper called.

"I'm going to help Nico with the popcorn" Thalia announced, leaving the room. I awkwardly ran my hands on my shoulders to get some warmth in them.

"Are you still cold?" Percy asked, "Why did you wear a short sleeved shirt?"

"That's what I'm wondering" I said, thinking of Thalia. "I'm freezing"

"Annabeth, I have to tell you something" Percy whispered as Piper wandered out of the room.

"What?"

"The guys… they made a bet. They want me to kiss you so I can get Jason's beats"

"What?" I repeated. So the guys made a bet… like Thalia and I made a bet?

"You heard me. So… if you'd just kiss me, I could win" Percy said.

"What? You expect me to just help you win?" I asked, alarmed. Was he really this much of a jerk?

"No, no, no. Not like that. I was thinking… we could just give them what they want" Percy bargained. I was planning on helping him out anyways… besides, I'd win my bet, too. I could've just told him about Thalia's and my bet, but that would mean I'd be going against the rules…

"I'll think about it" I said.

"Well, you better think quickly. The bet ends at the end of this movie."

"I said I'd think about it"

"Okay" He answered as everyone came back in the room.

**Oh, Percabeth is teaming up! This isn't good… or is it?**

**Short story 1:**

**Okay, you guys MUST check out this video. I have a soft spot for Bullying Prevention. October was the month for stopping bullying, so we had a video shown that day. It was by Kylie Morgan. CECK IT OUT! .com/watch?v=RpYB7hmtt6E You WILL NOT be sorry! So sad, and the story is true.**

**Short Story 2:**

**I was walking outside one time last week with my two besties at a track meet sucking on suckers when all of a sudden a little boy ran up, grabbe my sucker and ran off with it. I was so suprised that I didnt say anything... I was like WTB? (what-the-Bob)**


	18. Chapter 18

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Third Person's POV

Chapter 18

Just go with it

Percy can't believe he just asked her to help him win the bet. But Jason never said that he couldn't include her in it, now did he? Percy sat through the movie, awkwardly waiting. Would she even kiss him? Two more 'pirates' went by. He began to sweat under his blanket- he got hot easily. The raven-haired boy slowly peeled the soft blanket away from his body and placed the blanket over Annabeth's shoulders. When he put his arm around her to put the blanket on her shoulders, she grabbed his arms and left it around her. That's when he knew she was going along with the plan. Percy relaxed against Annabeth's shoulders, his arm falling comfortably. Percy could tell Jason was staring, but he ignored it and kept watching the TV with a smug look on his face.

"Pirates" Piper shouted after Captain Jack said it. Nico and Thalia kissed then Jason and Piper. Annabeth and Percy; nothing… They got to the next half of the movie when Annabeth's eyes started to get heavy- Percy could see it. He would shake his arm a little and she would practically jump. She would stay awake about four minutes, and then drift away. Percy didn't need her falling asleep on him. Two more pirates later, she was asleep.

"She's gone" Percy announced.

"Wake her up" Thalia said, "It's almost over"

"Kay" Percy said, and shook her until she woke up. She blinked several times and then relaxed into his abdomen. Annabeth let out a small but loud kitten yawn. Percy almost smiled at how cute it was. Her gray eyes looked up into his, and he could've sworn he saw a small smile dancing on her lips. Annabeth noticed his sea-green eyes, greener and more beautiful than the ocean. She wanted to kiss his moist, pink lips, but she didn't know him that well, yet. Although she was most likely going to kiss him sooner or later tonight for the bet, she still didn't know his name. She didn't even know his favorite drink, much less his favorite color. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe when he smiled down at her. She wanted so badly to just kiss him, for a long time. It was crazy how her emotions and teenage hormones raged right now. Percy was feeling about the same as Annabeth. He wanted to lean down, cup her chin up and kiss her lips off. But he wasn't going to. Her hand, which was curled up into a small fist, was against his chest. His hand was behind him, propping him up against the couch. With his free hand, he swiped a curl off her forehead and tucked it behind her ear. Annabeth didn't know if that was for the bet- or just because. Percy wasn't so sure either was he showing off or did he just feel like doing it? I guess it's a mystery. The movie was coming to an end, just five more minutes was left. They knew the last subtitle would most likely have the movie's name in it- the _Pirates _of the Caribbean. That's when they would kiss, and Annabeth was getting nervous about it. Her stomach flipped as she sat up and tucked her curls behind her ear. Percy blush a little as the movie ended. The words Pirates of the Caribbean filled the screen as the other two couples kissed- and Annabeth touched noses with Percy.

"Here it goes" She murmured only quiet enough for him to hear. He nodded before she smashed her lips into his and moved her lips just the slightest bit so that it formed into a kiss. Thalia gasped as Jason smirked, Piper giggled and Nico sighed.

"Well, I'll be" Nico muttered.

"Percy's the man!" Jason cheered, letting out a few whoop-whoops.

"Shut up" Piper said, elbowing her date in the ribs. Meanwhile Percy was deepening the kiss and Annabeth was struggling to keep it going. It sounded wrong to her in her head- the kiss. Her first real kiss (she didn't count the clumsy ones she shared with her ex in California. That was a year ago!) With someone she didn't really know? Of course, Annabeth knew Percy, but not this way. She knew him as a friend and that was about it. But the kiss- the kiss just felt _right_. Like their lips were shaped to fit together. A perfect molding; like the old Greek myths. They say in the myths that there used to be humans with two lips, four eyes, four arms, four legs, two heads and two bodies connected. Zeus, afraid of their power, cut them in half, leaving them to roam Earth in search for their other half. That's why they are called soul mates. Annabeth pulled away and blushed, her cheeks filling up with red. Percy's lips were hot from kissing, and his cheeks were also flushed. He was thinking of her- did she like it? She was thinking of him- was it good enough? Nico, Jason, Piper and Thalia seemed to believe it. Annabeth awkwardly stood up and held her hand out for Percy to help him stand.

"It was a good movie" She said awkwardly.

"I liked it" Piper called out.

"Me, too," Jason said.

"I have an idea" Nico said excitedly.

"Oh, crap" Percy said. "Not this again"

"Shut up" Nico said. Last time Nico had an idea, peanut butter and mustard clogged up the toilet earning Percy a month of grounding. "This one's a good idea"

"Oh, really" Jason said sarcastically. Nico ignored him and continued;

"We should play a game"

"Like what?" Piper asked.

"Truth-or-dare" Nico suggested.

"Last time we played that-"

"SHUT UP!" Thalia interrupted. Let's just say last time the gang played truth-or-dare, Thalia didn't have too much of a good time. "We don't talk about that!"

"Percy's bathroom smelt like Germ-X for weeks!" Jason chuckled.

"I smelt like May-O for, like, a month!" Thalia smirked.

"What?" Piper asked. Annabeth was just as confused.

"Huh?" Annabeth asked.

"You'll see. Our dares are pretty crazy" Percy said, shaking his head. He had forgotten about the kiss- for the time-being.

"SO, it's settled. We're playing truth-or-dare" Nico smiled.

"I'm in!" Jason shouted.

"Me, too" Thalia grinned.

"Totally" Percy said.

"I guess" Annabeth concluded.

"Sure" Piper sighed.

"Yes!" Nico cried.

**Percy: Wow. That was... wow.**

**Me: Shut up. You're in the story.**

**Percy: i know, right *wink***

**Me: Oh, Bobby...**

**OMB (oh-my-Bob if you didnt know that already) I'm so so so so so so so SO sorry! My internet quit on me, and I couldnt update! I could ony get on my iPod, but I cant upload off my ipod, so...**

**Anyways, I have Percy here with me *blushes* and he will be with me all through out the story (and in the others, too!) until Christmas, and then another character will be with me (if you dont get it, just wait. you'll catch on later)**

**Percy: Who should be the next visitor?**

**Me: Hmmm...**


	19. Chapter 19

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Percy Jackson

Chapter 19

Truth… Or dare?

We all sat around my living room in a circle. Nico and Thalia were to the left of me, Jason and Piper to the right. Annabeth sat across from me. Thalia nervously rung her hands- we had the entire dare stuff set out. Ketchup, Mayonnaise, Mustard, dried rice, rice krispies cereal, and even a jug of milk. That was only a quarter of the stuff we used.

"I'll start" Nico said excitedly.

"Oh, Bob" I said, worried. Who knows what Nico will come up with?

"Truth or dare, Piper," He said nonchalantly. A worried expression crossed her face before she flicked her braid behind her shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Truth" She said.

"Aw, chicken" Nico teased. "Have you ever sneaked into a movie?"

"Yes" She said, hanging her head in mock-shame. "I'm ashamed"

"Yeah, sure" Jason said, sarcastically. He pulled her into his lap and kissed the crook of her neck. "You were not"

"You were there?" Nico asked.

"It was last weekend" Jason laughed.

"Next!" I called, eager to get to do a dare on Nico. I had a lot planned…

"Truth or dare, Jason" Piper said, turning around to the blue-eyed blonde.

"Dare" He smirks, looking her right in the eyes.

"I dare you to…" She said, thinking. "I dare you to act like an old woman until your next turn"

"What?" He said, confused. This was a… odd dare.

"You have to! With every sentence, you have to!"

"Meow," Jason joked, pretending to lick his hand.

"Next" Nico said, not satisfied with the dare.

"Truth or dare, Annabeth" Jason asked. "Meow or meow"

"Dare" She said boldly. I couldn't help but snicker. This will be good.

"I dare you to put peanut butter on instead of lipstick"

"That's easy," Annabeth laughed, reaching for the peanut butter tub.

"No, no, no. I'm not done yet. You have to kiss the bear with your peanut buttery lips"

"What?" She said. She looked confused, but she spread peanut butter smoothly across her lips, and then held the bear up to her face.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bear" She winced before connected her mouth to his fuzzy sewn-on lips. When she pulled away the bear has peanut butter all over its face.

"Bear isn't a mister, Annabeth. Bear is obviously a misses." Percy argued. "I do not kiss boy bears"

"Well, I don't kiss girl bears!" Annabeth protested. "Mr. Bear is a he"

"He's a she!"

"She's a he!"

"Whatever," Percy sighed.

"Meow" Jason said, interrupting their argument over the gender of the bear.

"Truth or dare, Nico," Annabeth said.

"Dare!" He said his face suddenly not filled with boredom anymore.

"I dare you to make a smoothie out of peanut butter, Oreos, marshmallows, fruit, mustard, mayonnaise, bananas, toothpaste and peppermints" Annabeth said, looking at all the ingredients that sat beside us.

"Ewe" Thalia said, scrunching up her nose. Nico went to the kitchen to get a blender. When he came back, he loaded all the condiments and foods into it. He smugly hit the 'blend' button and watched it slosh around until it became a sickly color of brown.

"Done" He smiled. I think I knew his next move.

"Truth or dare, Perce,"

"Truth" I answered, chickening-out. I was not about to drink that and I knew he'd dare me to. Jason started making hacking noises, so everyone turned to stare and see what was wrong with him.

"Hairball" He muttered while Piper laughed. He was still keeping up the cat act.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" Thalia asked.

"Hey! It's not your turn!" Nico scowled. I was glad that wasn't his question. Nico was too stubborn to use Thalia's truth, so he picked up another one.

"When was your last date?" He asked with a click of his tongue.

"Two Fridays ago; with Rachel" I answered honestly. Annabeth looked down at her shoes and didn't say anything and everyone just seemed awkward. I ran my fingers through my hair as I brought my legs up to my chest. I put my elbows on my knee caps and looked around for who would be next.

"Truth or Dare, Thals"

"Dare" She smiled before she knew what I was going to dare.

"I dare you to pour the smoothie down your shirt" I said, cracking a smile. Jason's eyes went huge and he looked like he was going to faint. Piper gasped, Nico laughed a little before getting excited, and Annabeth's mouth formed an O. Thalia's eyes flashed with regret, then horror, then a smug look settled.

"Fine" She said, reached for the blender. Nico handed it to her silently. Everyone watched as she pulled the scoop neck of her shirt forward and tipped the continents of the blender down her shirt. She winced at the temperature, and then smiled.

"It… feels… good" She strained. The liquid oozed down her shirt and out the bottom, all over her pants.

"It's okay, babe" Nico said, taking her head and kissing her forehead before realizing what he did. "I… I mean-"

"It is okay" She smiled at him.

"Ewe; Lovey-dovey moments" Jason said, wrinkling his nose. "Meow"

"Truth or dare, Percy" She shot back at me.

"I just went" I protested.

"Who cares?" She demanded.

"Truth" I said. She shot me a glare.

"THAT"S NOT FAIR"

"Dare…" I said, getting ready for her wrath by shielding my face jokingly.

"Give me your shirt to wear" She said smugly. That one was easy. "And you have to wear this one"

"WHAT?" I just about shouted. I was _not_ about to wear that shirt that probably was sticky and smelly by now.

"You heard me" She said, holding her hand out. I pulled my shirt over my head and handed it to her. She smiled and pulled hers off, revealing a lacy pink bra that had managed to only get a little bit of the liquid in it. Nico's jaw about hit the ground, and Jason shot glares at Nico.

"Look away, Emo" Jason growled at Nico. Nico obeyed, grumbling and looking out the window. Annabeth looked like she was going to faint- she had never played truth or dare with us before.

"Put it on" Thalia instructed, tossing me her soaked shirt. I pulled it on, wincing at the coldness at first, then pulling it all the way on. The shirt stretched across my chest, but fit okay around my stomach areas.

"I was hoping it would pop off" Thalia frowned. "Now I feel fat"

"Thanks," I mumbled in sarcasm. My shirt was about two sizes too big in the arm holes, the chest area and the V-neck stretched just enough to see her lacy bra again, but only the tip. She re-adjusted so that you couldn't see it.

"What? We're all pretty much family"

"Are not" Jason shouted.

"Annabeth and Piper are girls, so it doesn't matter. You're my brother, so that doesn't matter either. Percy has seen me-"

"HE HAS NOT!" Jason just about screeched.

"-as kids, and Nico will most likely end up marrying me" She reasoned. "Besides, you didn't see anything"

"Just wait 'til I explain that to Dad" Jason mumbled.

"You _wouldn't"_

"Whatever"

**Percy: I swear I haven't seen Thalia...**

**Me: YOU HAVE IN THIS STORY!**

**Percy: Sureee... In that story.**

**Me: Please just let me tell my story. Plase?**

**Percy: I think Annabeth thinks i'm pretty hot in this story...**

**Me: Oh, shut it.**

**Oh, dear Bob. What am I gonna do with him?**

**Percy: I can read! Just because I'm ADHD-**

**Me: I'm sorry! They are probably annoyed with you now, so we better go.**

**Percy: But I like them-**

**Me: Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 20

Dance Party

I almost died of laughter. Jason and Thalia were arguing over whether she showed a form of nudity or not, and Percy tried to stifle his laughter. Piper looked a little bored and Nico was still looking away like an idiot.

"She's dressed now" I told Nico.

"Oh," He said, turning back around.

"-I was not!"

"You were too, Thalia!"

"I was not!"

"Sure, okay" Jason said sarcastically.

"SHUT UP!" Percy said loudly. The arguing stopped as they looked over at the host of the movie night. "Everyone is tired, and you guys are arguing over the most ridiculous things! She's, like, okay Jason! It's too late, now!"

"Percy-"

"Jason, shut up. He's talking" Thalia told her brother.

"I'm done now, thanks" Percy said. "But maybe we should do something else"

"Dance party?" Piper suggested.

"Ugh, no thanks; my legs are killing me" Thalia sighed.

"Let's dance" I said, jumping up. "It'll give me something to do!"

"Okay" Percy said, walking over to a stereo. He plugged it in and searched for a song. He came up with _Criminal _by Britney Spears.

"At least Grover isn't here; he'd pick Hillary Duff again" Thalia rolled her eyes as she stood and grabbed Nico's hand. "Let's dance"

"Jason?" Piper asked standing and moving her hips in a dancing way. I started dancing beside Thalia, who was grabbing Nico's hands and shaking them back and forth, trying to get him to dance.

_Momma, I'm in love with a criminal!_

_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical._

_Mommas please don't cry I'll be alright._

_All reason aside, I just can't decide. I love the guy._

We danced around before giggling and laughing at our ridiculous moves. Piper's braid swung back and forth as she tried to teach Jason to keep up with her weird footwork dance. It was defiantly weird, but in a cool way. I almost forgot about my problems while I was having so much fun. But how could I forget about Matthew and Bobby?

The song suddenly changed to _Oh Darling _by Plug in Stereo. We laughed and sang some more, and I'll bet if the neighbors knocked on the door right now they'd think we were high. The songs shuffled once again, surprising us with a Taylor Swift song. _Enchanted _played; my favorite song.

"Why do you have Taylor Swift on your iPod?" Thalia asked Percy.

"I, uh, I-"

"There's no excuse" Thalia joked. Piper and Jason danced slowly; her jeans shaped her legs perfectly as they danced in small circles. He constantly tucked pushed her long braid behind her back and kissed her cheek. I wanted to stare; it was so romantic. Nico didn't seem like the slow dancing type, but he slowly moved from foot to foot while Thalia looked perfectly happy 'dancing' with him. I saw him smile slightly and whisper in her ear. She nodded enthusiastically before kissing his cheek and trying to get him to dance. I was completely awestruck. I had always admired how long her legs looked when she wore a skirt; the black ruffled one she wore tonight looked awesome on her. Her high-tops were totally chic, and her turquoise tank top showed off her tan from this summer, and made the black over shirt cuter. I was filled with envy at how my friends had a relationship (even if Thalia and Nico weren't an actual item yet).

"You two, dance!" Thalia instructed.

"Who should I ask?" Percy murmured.

"Me, you idiot" I said, smacking his upper arm.

"Oh," He stammered. "Er, okay."

"….Well?"

"Do you want to dance?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes" I said, grabbing his shoulders gently. He readjusted himself before awkwardly placing his hands on my hips.

"I don't know how to dance" He said quietly.

"It is okay" I said softly. "I can teach you"

"You can?" He asked mischievously. "Do I have to buy dancing lessons?"

"Maybe" I giggled. "Fifty dollars, please"

"Aw, fifty, you say?" He joked.

"Yes. Fifty," I said back, cracking a smile. We seemed to forget about Jason, Piper, Thalia and Nico as we danced in little circles and the song changed. But we didn't notice.

"How about I pay you in… gum" He asked, joking about that old commercial.

"No" I said, lightly punching his shoulder.

"Um, how about… in pennies"

"Nope" I said again.

"In… cheerios"

"Nope, again"

"Defiantly in brand flakes, then"

"No" I said, scrunching up my nose.

"I have it; finally. I can pay you in iTunes money"

"_Or _you could pay me in tens" I joked. I hadn't noticed Nico getting his jacket and blanket together, and Thalia was pulling her jacket on, lacing up her high-tops.

"Annabeth, hurry up" Thalia called, snapping me out of our dance.

"What?" I asked, pulling away from Percy.

"You're leaving so soon?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's like one already" Thalia sighed. "Kristin will kill us"

"Where's Jason?" Percy asked.

"He took Piper home, like, five minutes ago." Nico laughed.

"I should be taking this oaf home now" Thalia joked, slightly punching in a jokingly way Nico. "Let's go, emo"

"Sure" He smiled, heading for the door.

"You can make it home okay, can't you, Annabeth?" Thalia said as she closed the door.

"Of course; I'll walk her up" Percy said.

"I don't need you to walk me up" I bluffed. Truth was I probably couldn't do it this late at night. I'd be terrified I'd run into a spider or something more terrible than that (if that was possible).

"Really," He asked, an eyebrow rising. Thalia had closed the door chuckling and leaving us alone.

"Let's go" He said, grabbing a coat off the end of the couch.

"Fine" I fake whined. We climbed the stairs until we reached the outside of the Graces' apartment.

"You still owe me fifty" I joked, opening the door.

"Can I pay you with a kiss?" Percy asked seriousness in his voice. I slowly closed the door, looking him right in the eye as my face grew hot. "You know, a real one this time?"

"No joke?"

"No game" He promised.

"Okay" I smiled. "But don't tell Thals, Jason or Nico"

"Why not," He asked, stepping closer. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he looked so… cute.

"I don't think it's any of their business" I said, jutting my chin up. Honestly, Jason would probably kill me. He'd grown to be… very protective lately. And Thalia probably wouldn't leave me alone about it, as would Jason.

"Sure" He said, pulling one hand out of his pocket to cup my face upward. He closed his eyes as he cocked his head and connected his lips with mine. I found myself closing my eyes, too as I brought my hand to his cool, wind-chapped face. It was cold out, so I ended the kiss by pulling away. Our faces were flushed, and I opened the door again.

"Is my debt paid?" He asked, backing up slowly, walking backwards towards the stairs. Kids under the age of eighteen weren't allowed to use the elevator past twelve p.m.

"We'll see" I said before ducking inside. "Bye, Percy"

"Bye, Annabeth" He said before chuckling and disappearing down the staircase.

**I'm sorry! My computer is a freak and I'm trying to update the best I can... My computer hates me.**

**Percy: but it works for your mom.**

**Me: Can it.**

**Percy: when are you gonna be nice to me?**

**Me: I'm sorry *blush***


	21. Chapter 21

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Thalia Grace

Chapter 21

I just can't deny, I love the guy

"It's so cold" Nico shivered as we walked up the sidewalk to his apartment building. I heard the beep of my car as I hit the 'lock' button. "Come here"

"I know its freezing" I said, going beneath his outstretched arm. He curled his arm around my shoulders as we walked to his apartment. His sister was home from college for the holidays, and his mom wanted him home instead of staying at Percy's place.

"I miss you" He whispered.

"You never lost me" I whispered back as he leaned over and kissed the top of my head.

"I did. I was…. I was a jerk, Thals"

"I know you were. But I never wanted to break your heart. I think… I think I want you back"

"You better want me back, because it's too late now" He said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I just got the confidence to ask… Will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Well, duh." I said as we neared his apartment door. "What took you so long?"

"I didn't want to do it in front of everyone tonight"

"Good; I'm glad you chose to do it now" I said, kissing his icy nose as we stopped in front of his door.

"You know, Christmas is coming up"

"I know" I smiled. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"Hmmm…"

"What do you want, no joke?"

"I want you" He said, pulling me close. I hugged him as he kissed my forehead. "To go home so tomorrow you'll be ready for a surprise I have for you"

"Sure" I giggled. "But you better have something picked out. I _will _get you a gift this year"

"Okay, Thalia" He said sarcastically as he opened the door. "Be safe"

"Love you" I said as I walked away.

"Love you, too"

Jason Grace

If you asked me for my heart, there's no way I could say no

"Okay, there's something I've got to ask you" I said, taking a deep breath. We were sitting in my truck- her feet were in my lap across the car. I was playing with her shoelaces on her mountain-boot style Ugg boots she had changed into, and she was smiling as she played with my phone.

"Yeah," She said as the sound effects from Angry Birds went off.

"I was wondering…" I said, leaning over and taking the phone from her so she'd listen. "If you'd be mine"

"Your… what"

"Piper, don't play dumb" I said sternly, "You know I don't like it."

"Okay" She laughed, "Fine"

"So will you?"

"I'll think about it" She said. I squeezed her foot slightly as I smiled.

"Good, think about it"

"Why do you want to make it official?"

"So no one will try to take you from me. I want you to be mine- so no one can take you from me"

"Aw, Jace"

"Don't call me that" I begged, "I don't like it"

"Fine" Her mock-grumbled.

"Now say 'Jason,'"

"Jason,"

"'I love you'"

"Jason, I love you," she said, wiggling uncomfortably.

"And you're just so awesome that I will never go out with anyone else. Because-"

"Jason? Shut up."

"Piper, you were supposed to recite it!"

"No" she said, sneering. "Do you make all your girlfriends do that?"

"I've had… that doesn't matter how many girlfriends I've had. But let me tell you," I said, "I never treated them as good as I treat you."

"Why is that?"

"You drive me _crazy_, Piper. You make me want to buy you the whole dang _world_. You make me want to crawl- on my knees- to the end of the earth just for you. Piper, I love you"

"You don't know me well enough to love me" Piper sniffled. Her nose had become stopped up from the cold.

"Are you cold? I'll put the seat heaters on" I said, reaching for the controls.

"I'm okay" She said, slightly touching my hand. "Continue?"

"I do love you, you can't say I don't. I know you enough to love you. I think I know everything about you, don't I?"

"You do" She smiled.

"That's another reason I love you."

"Stop saying that"

"Why?" I asked, confused. Didn't she love me back?

"Because… Jason, I don't love you" She said, opening the passenger door and stepping out. "I'm sorry." She said, her eyes growing teary as her nose tickled and turned red.

"I'm so sorry"

"What?" I said, "Piper, come here. We need to talk!"

"No, Jason."

"What's the matter?" I asked, opening my door.

"Go home, Jason"

"Piper-"

"Go."

"Piper…"

"Now"

**Uh-oh… what made Piper angry all of a sudden? Was it because of his past girlfriends? Was it because she remembered something? Why am I asking you these questions?**


	22. Chapter 22

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Percy Jackson

Chapter 22

I sat on the couch, watching TV and waiting for Jason when he barged through the door. His face was red, and not the wind-chapped red. His mouth was scrunched up, and for as long as I knew him I knew he was angry and upset. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he didn't look happy.

"Jason-"

"I'm sleeping in your bed" He grunted, grabbing up his blanket and trudging down the hall. "Goodnight"

"'Night" I said, uncomfortably. I guess I'd be taking the guest room. I flicked on the light and pulled back the covers, making sure the doors were locked and the lights were off throughout the apartment. I lay there in silence for a long time, trying to fall asleep, but nothing came. I didn't feel comfortable in this bed; at all. The walls were suited to me- whites, pale colors, tans and yellows. Those colors didn't go with me. I tossed and turned, and finally I just got up. I walked to the living room and turned the TV on, searching through the channels. Nothing good was on at three in the morning, though. _Chuggington _on Disney Channel didn't count, either. My phone was back in the guest room, and frankly I was too lazy to get up and retrieve it. My laptop was slid under the couch, though (a trick I learned. If you have a party, hide your electronics!)

I slid it out and pulled it on my lap, turning it on. Do _not _try this at home, because at three in the morning when there are no lights on and you turn on your laptop screen it's like God himself is visiting you. The light burned my eyes; I blinked several times before giving in and closing one eye to be able to see. The home screen said I had one new email, and I clicked it. It was from Thalia, at 3:12 A.M., Friday.

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject: ****Boredom!**

**Percy,**

**I'm so bored. We left your place and went home (this is Annabeth by the way! Thals fell asleep) and Thals hit the bed hard. Literally, her toe started bleeding. But, then she really went to sleep and left me awake. I opened the computer Kristin said I could use and her email was on here (Thals if- and when- you read this don't get mad I used your email!) so I wanted to send you an email saying that my new email address is (the school gave me this one… I guess that's why it says 'Goode-mail', huh? I also don't know how to change it to something cool like yours, Thalia's, or Jason's (His !) and Nico's is even cooler than mine. I mean, ? Even that is… wow. Anyways, I'm all bored (can't sleep) so you could email me… if you are even awake.**

**Talk to you sooner or later,**

**Annabeth**

Yeah, so Annabeth got a school email? That's cool. I quickly composed an email to send her.

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject: ****Re: Boredom!**

**Annabeth,**

**I'm bored, too. I can't believe you're up, either. I just got online. We could Skype, or something, too. Do you even have a Skype? Anyways, there are a couple of others that have email at the school (You know, Mrs. Beans makes us take computer class and send emails!) I'll forward you a list. You can easily change your name by pressing the 'edit' button at the top of the screen. Go to 'settings' and the tricky part: hit 'avatar' and change your name. Almost everyone does it. What does L stand for, anyways? The R in Jason's middle name is Reed. Nico chose 'KillinTime' for his because he was actually killing time when he made that email name… so, yeah…. Boredom!**

**[Forward]**

**(that's Beckendorf)**

**(Not sure who that is…)**

**(Clarisse)**

**.net**

**(Juniper)**

**(Grover; of course)**

**(Not sure who that is either…)**

**(That's Rachel; in case you didn't notice the RED {Rachel Elizabeth Dare} #Facepalm)**

**Percy**

As I waited for her to email back, I almost drifted off to sleep, but the soft ding of the email received woke me up.

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject: **_**GO TO SLEEP!**_

**Dear [annoying] Percy Jackson,**

**I, your friend in the other room (remember me) am trying to sleep. Please stop emailing whoever you are emailing so I can sleep. I can hear the typing, then the sent message ding, then the receiving ding. Shut up and GO TO SLEEP! I'm sending this off my phone, too. Hope you know. You should go to bed. Sleeping is the key 2 happiness. Use it wisely.**

**Sincerely,**

**Annoyed**

So Jason wanted me to go to sleep… I guess that means I should. Normally, I'd just ignore him and do whatever the heck I wanted, but I was actually yawning now. I stood and closed the laptop, heading for the guest room. Let's try this one more time, shall we?

**Me: I have a riddle for you guys. The first to guess gets Percy as a prize (tell me what you guys did in the review, and please dont be dirty) for the day.**

**Percy: OH WOW! I'm just a prize to you...**

**Me: Uh-huh. Just for now.**

**Percy: oh, bobby...**

**Me: first think of a person who lives in the sky, who gildes in secrets and tells not but lies. Next tell me whats always the last thing to mend, the middle of middles and the end of the end. And finally give me the sound often heard during the search of a hard to find word. Now string them together and answer me this: Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?**


	23. Chapter 23

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 23

He Stoll my heart

Since I had won the bet, more or less, Thalia was forced to hand over her phone.

"Don't forget," She said tiredly as we entered our rom "if it's not charged fully the day I get it back I have full permission to beat your skinny butt"

"I'm not that skinny" I said, looking down at my thighs.

"Skinnier than Rachel" Thalia snorted.

"Gee, thanks" I said sarcastically. Rachel was über-thin, and had long legs. Something I had always wished for.

"No problem" She said, not noticing my sarcasm. "I'm going to bed"

"Night" I said, scrolling through her contacts. I was looking for Travis's number.

"Don't stay up too late" She said into her pillow.

It was a little past three, and Travis obviously wasn't awake because he wasn't texting back. I found Thalia's laptop and her email was signed on. It also said Percy was online. I wondered why as I typed out an email telling him my email and to email me… because I'm bored. The apartment was quiet, and my bed was comfortable. After I didn't get an email back from Percy, I decided to go to bed. After all, the school had a football game, track meet and a swim meet tomorrow. I had to go to all three (I had finally decided to join track, but wasn't going to be in the meet tomorrow. I still had to attend.)

"Annabeth," A voice called.

"What?" I murmured back through my pillow.

"Get up. Wear something warm, too." Thalia told me. I lifted my head and found out I had a major headache from staying up too late.

"Like what?" I croaked.

"Jeans, a sweatshirt, maybe" She suggested. She had her cheer uniform on for the football game. The purple skirt came dangerously mid-thigh. She had her hair in a ponytail and a green ribbon. Her halter top cheer uniform had a long sleeved white shirt under it, tightly stretched across her skin. She had no makeup on and the white sneakers.

"Ugh, no" I groaned, getting out of my comfortable bed. I pulled on some jeans and an Underarmour tight green shirt, along with a soft brown North Face jacket. I pulled on my six-inch heeled black boots and stuffed the bottoms of my jeans into them.

"Perfection" Thalia said, cocking her head and looking at my outfit.

"Thanks" I said, pulling a brush through my curls. I wiped off the smudged eyeliner and mascara from last night. My grey eyes were looking sleepy, so I rubbed them until they looked more awake. My nose was slightly red from the cold air, but it didn't look too bad.

"Let's go" She said. "Have you seen my-"

"Phone" I asked, reminding her of the bet I won.

"Yes" She said through gritted teeth. "Let's go"

"Sure" I smiled, whipping it out and composing a message to Travis.

**(Annabeth, **_**Travis)**_

**Hey**

_**Hey Thalia**_

**It's Annabeth. I have her phone for a whole week**

_**Awesome**_

**Yeah, I guess. R U going 2 the Football Game?**

_**Yeah R U**_

'**Course**

_**How 'bout swim meet**_

**Yep**

_**C U there**_

**Track Meet first though**

_**Of course**_

**C U there?**

_**Yep**_

_Oh, these times are hard,_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby_

The song echoed throughout the stadium, the music played loudly _**For the First Time **_by the Script.

_Smiling but we're close to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_We've just now got the feeling_

_That we're meeting…_

_For the First Time_

I had the song stuck in my head as I walked to the concession stand, Thalia's iPhone in hand. Travis hadn't texted back telling me where he was, and I was looking for him.

"Hey, Annabeth" Juniper said from inside the concession stand.

"Hi" I said, leaning on the sill.

"What's up? Are you hungry?" She asked. Her hair was recently streaked with little green highlights (only four strips) that brought out her eyes. She had her Eco-Green shirt on, and skinny jeans, not to mention some odd-looking shoes that looking cute on her. I was guessing her shoes were recycled.

"Ah, nothing much" I said, "And not really"

"Well, I'd like you to meet my friend here" Juniper said, gesturing to a guy behind her. He walked up and smiled. He had long blonde hair, a bright white smile and ray ban-style sunglasses. It was snowing outside, why did he need sunglasses? But then I realized; the way he walked and the way he slightly hesitated before placing his hand on the inside part of the sill. He was blind.

"Hey, I'm James" He said.

"Annabeth" I said, holding my hand out to him. He grabbed it perfectly and shook with a firm grip. I wondered how, but I didn't linger on the though too long.

"James, she is the top of our class" Juniper said proudly, "Even though she's the newbie"

"Newbie" I scoffed, "James is new, now, right?"

"Right you are" James smiled. His smile was so exhilarating. "I'm just in a different building. I'll be in some of your classes, though, I hope"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"James is blind; he takes different courses" Juniper explained.

"Yeah" He said sheepishly. "But that doesn't mean I'm not as awesome as anybody else"

"Oh, definitely" I laughed. "You're the most awesome guy I've ever met"

"You really mean it?" He asked.

"Of course" I said.

"Well, here comes Travis Stoll" Juniper said, looking over my shoulder. "Hey Travie"

"What's up" The brown haired, blue eyed boy said from behind me. I turned and waved as he got closer.

"It's cold out" He complained. "Why don't you have a bigger jacket on?"

"Uh, I'm okay" I said. I really wasn't. I wasn't used to this cold weather, I was from California.

"No you're not" he said, wrapping his arms around me. I blushed furiously and tried to keep calm as I smelled his cologne.

"What took you so long to get here?" I asked.

"Hey, move out of the way" A little woman said from behind us. I side stepped out of the way and she used her cane to move forward to the window.

"How can I help you?" James asked her as Juniper began to write down her order.

"I was running a little late" Travis said, answering my question.

"Oh, alright,"

"Were you looking for me?" He smirked as we walked to the stands.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Hey, listen" He said, "My mom is having a Thanksgiving dinner next Thursday. Everyone is going, I wondering if you wanted to go"

"Next Thursday?"

"Yeah, we get out of school for the break and I was wondering if you'd come along with us?" He asked.

"Why not" I smiled, "But I have to ask Kristin"

"Jason and Thalia are going"

"Then I guess she'll be okay with it"

"I hope" he smiled. He curled his hand around mine as I watched the runners run around the track shaped like a G for Goode. The end led to a sand pit, and the beginning started with running gates. Katie was running and as of right now she was in second place. A really fast girl was in first (her nickname was Dry because she never broke out in a sweat, and others called her Dryad because she was so fast like the mythical characters were said to be)

"She's so fast" I said in awe.

"Katie?"

"Yeah"

"She is" He agreed.

"I wish I was that fast"

"Are you?"

"I dunno"

"Well we'll have to test you someday"

"I bet I could beat you" I said, challenging him.

"Oh, really, now" He mused. "My dad was known as the fastest man ever to be seen; I have his genes"

"Oh, I'm not scared" I teased.

"We'll see about that" He said as they announced Dry the winner and Katie in second.

"She came in second" Travis said, making a whistling noise. "Want to go congratulate her?"

"Sure" I said my smile fading. There were some rumors that Travis was, like, totally in love with Katie. But I never saw them around each other…

"Katie!" Travis called. She smiled at one last flashing camera, and then walked over. She had five medals around her neck and one trophy in her hand.

"What did you get?" I asked her, reading her medallions.

"Most fast in the school, most aggressive runner, widest spring, and some other stuff" She said modestly. Her trophy read: Katie Gardener.

"They always manage to mess your name up, huh?" Travis said.

"Yeah, no biggie"

"Congratulations" I said, side-hugging her.

"Thanks"

"Are you going to the football game?" Travis asked her.

"What does it matter?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I, uh, was just wondering" He stuttered.

"Yeah, I am" She laughed.

"Are you coming to Mama's for Thanksgiving?"

"Yes" she answered. "If I'm still invited"

"Yeah, you are"

"That's good… is Connor okay with it?"

"Yes, he is" Travis said awkwardly. "I'll fill you in later" He whispered to me.

"So, I'll see you guys later. My dad is over there waiting for me"

"See ya" We said, walking toward the gym in the school. We had an hour until the swim meet started, so we had to buy tickets.

"_Go Percy!_" A girl practically screamed in my ear. She had a tight green sweater on with _Goode is Goode _on the front, written in purple, and blue jeans that seemed to shape her thighs almost perfectly. Her hair was a shiny mouse brown colour, and it was wavy but fishtail braided to the side. Her bangs cupped the sides of her head. She had grass-green eyes and straight white teeth. When she sat down, she chatted with her friend next to her. The friend had honey/caramel highlighted blonde hair, dark blue eyes (they almost looked like royal blue, y'know?) and she was a tad but shorter than the first girl. She had light pink lips, dark blue jeans and a black button up jacket (one of those cute corduroy kinds!) and I thought I saw a red V-neck type shirt under.

"Percy is very popular" I commented in between shouts from the two girls behind us. Actually, a lot of people were calling and cheering his name.

"Yeah, he is" Travis said, turning around to the two girls.

"Hey, Chandler," He said to the blonde. "Hi Sutton"

"Hey" They said back. Chandler batted her eyes and I noticed she had green and brown eye shadow on, and thick mascara. She looked like one of those really pretty girls on ABC Family or something. Sutton was magnificent; like she jumped straight out of _Seventeen _or maybe even _Vogue. _All in all, the two could've- might've- been models. "Who's she?" Chandler asked, cocking her head.

"Annabeth" I smiled.

"She's pretty, Travis" Sutton trilled.

"I know she is" He said, mocking the tone.

"Are you two an item?" Chandler asked. Travis leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I hope we will be, soon" I heard the obvious whisper. I blushed when Chandler made a _tsk, tsk _sound and Sutton giggled.

"Ask her already, then, goof" Sutton commanded.

"Uh…" He said, squeezing my hand. I braced myself as his mouth formed the words.

**I'M SORRY TO ALL YOU PERCABETH LOVERS! This is a Percabeth story, though, so Travis and Annabeth won't last long… any ideas on how I can break them apart?**


	24. Chapter 24

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Percy Jackson

Chapter 24

Three men and a little doggy

"You did great tonight" Someone cooed in my ear. I spun around to see Chandler, the blonde cutie that used to always hang around my apartment (when I invited her over, of course).

"Thanks" I said, pulling her in for a hug. Last I'd heard she was single- after she and I went ice skating in town.

"You're getting better and better" Sutton said from behind. Sutton Sleigh- voted most likely to become Next Top Model. She hugged me and kissed my cheek (Yes, I blushed if you're wondering).

"If you'll excuse me, ladies," Grover cut into our little triangle we had formed. "Percy has some scouts he needs to talk to"

"It is senior year, baby!" Chandler said, doing a tiny dance with her hips. Grover stared for a second, then shook his head and pulled me through the guy's locker rooms. My hair was still wet, but I had my sweat pants on over my speedo and my Letterman jacket on (no shirt, didn't have time)

"Frank Right and Bill Jeans" Grover said, talking about the scouts' names. "Be good"

"I will, man" I said, patting his back and entering Coach Hedge's office where two men in suits sat in chairs. I had met with several scouts this year and late last year, so I knew what to do. Bill Jeans had been here, what, three times already?

"Hey, Perseus" The guy with a black suit on and a brown clipboard said. He had a visitor's pass around his neck attached to a lantern.

"It's Percy" I said, sitting in Coach's seat behind the desk.

"Percy, hey; I'm with AW University **(I had to make up a university. All the colleges mentioned in this chapter are made up. Sorry about that…) **and I wanted to offer you a chance with our team" Frank said. He had obviously come from a big school; none of the other schools had bothered to dress up too much.

"My offer still stands" Bill reminded me.

"Guys, I told you. I'm going to go to the college not too far from here. AW is all the way in, what, California? I can't do that to Mom"

"FCC is only one hundred and seventy miles from here" Bill Jeans reminded me. I shook my head- I had decided on Notre Dame. They offered me a scholarship in swimming, and I could major in marine biology and minor in being an equestrian (my dad used to always tell me stories about horses. I loved them when I was little, now I want to know everything about them).

"ND is closer" I pointed out.

"So that's a no on AW?" Frank asked.

"I'll look into it" I said. I really wouldn't, but that would keep them quiet.

"Who has all offered you scholarships?" Bill asked.

"That's confidential" I said, wrapping this up. I stood up and stretched my arms out. "I believe that's all?"

"I'll be back" Bill said.

"If it's a definite no on AW I need to know now, Percy. We'd love to have you"

"It's too far, I can't do it" I said. He nodded and left the room after handing me his card.

"I'll see you next game" Bill said, leaving the office. Grover entered and gave me a quizzical look.

"I'm so tired of all this" I groaned. "ND made the best offer"

"It'll be okay. You still have to talk to them, though"

"I'm glad the numbers are minimizing" I said, leaving the office. "The first time there were, like, fifteen here at once."

"That's because you're an awesome swimmer"

"Thanks for being the manager" I said as we entered the locker room again. I took my Letterman off and pulled a white Underarmour shirt on and put the jacket back on.

"It's going to be cold tonight at the game" Grover said.

"I know" I groaned. "I wish I could just go home. But Jason would kill me"

"I know he would."

"Do we go to school Monday?" I asked.

"Nah, holiday break" Grover said. "Good thing Mr. D took your suspension back early."

"Don't remind me of the Incident" I said. We left the locker room and headed for my Jeep.

"Hungry?" I asked, turning the car on and flipping the seat warmer on.

"Yes; Sonic?"

"Why not," I said, pulling out of the parking lot and driving away.

"_Go Goode! Beat Chiefs!" _The cheerleaders roared from in front of the stands. Our mascot- A fish **(What's the real Goode mascot? Is Goode even a school?) **Ran around and did little dances with them. Nico sat on my right, Grover and Juniper (plus one of Juniper's friends named James) sat next to Nico, and a couple of other students were on my left. I saw a flash of red hair as the cheerleaders threw Rachel into the air. Thalia flew up beside her and if you ask me, she was a better flyer. When they landed, their faces were flushed but they kept cheering. Sometimes I really did miss Rachel. She always filled in the awkward silences and quiet spaces.

"I wish I was a cheerleader" Someone said in front of me. She moved her head slightly and I knew who she was. She had on Travis Stoll's baseball hat, and his jacket over her own and Travis sat beside her. Their hands were curled together, holding hands.

"You could be one, Annabeth" I told her. She looked up at me and laughed.

"I used to be a gymnast" She told me. Her blonde curls were really pretty tonight, like a princess…

"Really" Travis said, smiling. "I didn't know"

"There's a lot you don't know about her" I said.

"Oh, I know enough" Travis laughed. "Are you coming to my mom's house for Thanksgiving?"

"When are you guys leaving, on Monday?"

"Yeah, Monday morning; we'll be driving for at least an hour, maybe more. Are you riding with us?"

"I think so," I said. We had been going with Travis and Connor to their mom's house for the past three years, ever since we started High School. This year we were taking the van (again) to the Stoll's house. Laura Stoll lived in the outskirts of Manhattan, and we all loved it. I still had to ask my mom and Paul if I could be ungrounded for the week to go, though…

"We're taking the van" Travis said. Travis and Connor had nicked the van sophomore year from Hermes, their dad. It had five rows of seats, not counting the front seat and the passenger seat. Travis usually drove and Connor usually rode shot gun. "There's still a seat for you"

"Who all is going?" I asked.

"Katie, Grover, Juniper, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Connor, Rachel, and Annabeth" Travis said. "I heard Piper wasn't going"

"What's up with her and Jason?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know they were perfect last night" I said. "But he came home in a crappy mood"

"He'll be alright" Travis said. "Did they break up or something?"

"I don't know" I said.

"I'll talk to Piper" Annabeth offered, standing up. I noticed Piper sitting by Leo Valdez who I worked with (recently quit, thanks to my grounding and not being able to make it to work) and some cute chick with long black hair and a serious face that read don't-talk-to-me-until-I've-had-my-coffee-but-I-forgot-it-this-morning.

"Sure, sweetie" Travis said, kissing her cheek before she left. I cringed but didn't know why.

"She's your sweetie?" I asked when she was out of earshot.

"She's my girlfriend" Travis said.

"Are you going to the party?" Someone asked me. I shook my head no; I was supposed to meet up with Nico and Jason at the diner where we usually go after school for a conference with Jason. It was time we learned what's going on with him and Piper.

"Nah, not this week"

"What? The big, bad Percy Jackson isn't going to a party?" She asked. I realized it was Annabeth who was talking to me.

"Nah, not this week" I repeated. "But you can go party it up with your new boyfriend" I said a little too quickly.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, stopping me before I could disappear into the parking lot. Everyone was rushing to get out of the school's gates to head to the big senior party at Sutton Sleigh's house. She grabbed my arm and led me away from the crowd, into the shadows.

"Nothing" I told her. "He told me you two were together"

"So what if we are" Annabeth challenged me.

"Doesn't matter" I said, shrugging.

"Hey, just because we kissed… it wasn't real" Annabeth said.

"It wasn't a dream" I pointed out.

"It was a bet"

"It wasn't a fake kiss" I argued. We were both stubborn, so this could go on forever. I guess she realized that, so her face hardened.

"Oh my Bob, Percy…" She said, face palming. Yes, people actually did that. "Promise you won't tell Travis. We were sort of flirting and everything at that point and if he knew…"

"He might think you're a girl-player?" I offered. I was having fun with this now. I loved having people owe me… especially if I knew their secrets.

"Yes, but it wouldn't be used that way. He'd call me worse names"

"Oh, no" I said sarcastically. She ignored me and continued.

"And I don't want to lose him. He's special"

"I think I'm going to barf" I groaned. I hated all that corny stuff (even though most of the time I was a very cheesy guy).

"Shut up. I want you to promise me now you won't tell!"

"How do you know anybody else won't tell?"

"I can track them down"

"Whatever"

"Promise me" She demanded.

"I promise, Annie"

"Do _not _call me Annie. And good" She said as Travis called her name from his car. She trotted to his car and opened the door, sliding in.

"Bye, Percy" Travis called through the open window, and then they spun off.

"Yes, a cheese pizza" Nico told the waitress as we sat down. Jason sighed and rubbed his shoulder. He had apparently rolled his shoulder bone, and it hurt. I sprayed some of my ice-hot spray on it and he said it felt better, but he kept rubbing it. He was still sweaty and smelled like a rat's fart, but we were used to it. He had his Letterman jacket on and jeans, a green shirt under the jacket.

"What's up" I asked.

"With what"

"What's up with you and Piper?" Nico asked.

"Oh, Bob" He groaned.

"That's my line" I pointed out. He glared at me and I let it go.

"She apparently has broken up with me. I think it's because she read my phone messages."

"You let her read those?" Nico's eyes were huge.

"Well, she was playing Angry Birds, or so I thought, in the car before she 'broke up' with me. I guess she had read my messages instead of playing games."

"What did she see?" I asked.

"I messaged Reyna" Jason said. "Her exchanged student friend from Romania"

"What did the message say?" I asked. I knew who he was talking about, that girl I saw earlier beside Leo and Piper.

"It was before we were going out. Reyna and I had gone to a party together and took pictures. We were talking about how cute they were. The message was a week old, but I guess she didn't know that"

"Haven't you two known each other for… like, months now?" Nico asked.

"Yeah" Jason murmured.

"That sucks" I said as the waitress brought the pizza back.

"She's going to that party at Sutton's with Leo" Jason said.

"Crap" Nico said.

"Yeah, crap"

"Call her" I instructed.

"What?" He asked, his eyebrows coming together.

"Call her!"

"Call her… Percy you've lost your freaking marbles" Jason said, but he pulled his phone out anyways.

"Yeah, call her" Nico said, stuffing pizza in his mouth while trying to order hot wings and a drink.

"Okay…" He said wearily. He dialed her number and we sat in silence as it rang. Almost no one was here besides us. An elderly man slept in the booth across the room and that was it. The waitress and the cook talked in the kitchen.

"_Hello?" _Piper's voice said over the phone. I could hear her perfectly because of the quietness. I could make out Lady Gaga music, and shouting and talking.

"Hey, Pipes" Jason said nervously.

"_What do you want?"_

"I, uh, did Reyna talk to you?"

"_About what" _she sounded like she was moving through a crowd.

"Uh, I guess she isn't going to bother telling you anything?"

"_She's wanted to talk to me, sooner or later" _

"Oh, well after you guys talk could you come over?"

"_Why don't you ask Reyna over?" _Piper said fiercely and then the call ended. Jason groaned and laid his head down on the table.

"Oh, help me Bob" He groaned.

"What's that?" Nico said, pointing outside. I looked out the window to see a small black puppy wandering around. She had her nose to the ground and was tripping over her extra-long ears. Don't ask me how I knew it was a she, because I didn't see anything under, even from the window. I could count her ribs and she looked like a pretty good hound-mutt type of dog. She was obviously not a purebred; hound dogs aren't black, and this bog's nose wasn't as square as a hound's.

"It's a dog" I said, sliding out of the booth.

"Percy, where are you going?" Nico asked, following me. I walked outside and called to the dog. She looked alarmed, but wagged her tail. I coaxed her closer with a piece of the pizza I had brought out with me. She was wet from the snow, and when she was right in front of me I held out my hand to her. She licked it and wagged closer to me. I pet her back and eventually she let me pick her up. She licked the pizza taste off my hands.

"Why did you just pick that dog up?" Nico asked. "It could have flees, or mange, or-"

"You have a dog, too, Nico. She's going to be mine" I decided.

"Yeah, but Cerberus isn't… he isn't a mutt" Nico mumbled. Cerberus was a big Rottweiler of Nico's. He was a prized show dog (thank you to Nico's step mom, Cerberus hurt his leg and couldn't do shows anymore, so he lived with Nico and his mom.)

"Shut up. She's perfect" I said, walking inside.

"Hey, no dogs allowed" The waitress told me. I slipped her a twenty and she looked away, taking my bribe. Nico gaped at me.

"I'm going to name her Mrs. O'Leary" I said, sliding in. I fed her another piece of pizza and Jason stared.

"What is _that_?"

"A shoe" I said sarcastically.

"Why do you have a mutt?" Jason asked.

"She's not a mutt" I defended.

"She doesn't have a collar" Nico said, looking under her neck.

"I'm going to take her by Mr. Gardner to see if he could give her the shots. Maybe I can surprise Mom" I said. Katie Gardner's dad is a vet, also a florist.

"Oh, Percy" Nico said, "Just put it back"

"No, Nico" I scowled. "She's just a pup"

"Percy-"

"I said no" I stated. "She's mine now"

"Whatever you say" Nico said, scratching under her chin. "When Paul shoots her…" He trailed off.

"He wouldn't" I said, cradling the pup as she chewed on the pizza crust. "He's not like that"

**So there you go. Percy just got himself a dog… Nico doesn't like her (I know, totally not like the books, right? But he warms up to her… eventually) and Jason doesn't really care too much. There will be more Jasper, Percabeth, Thalico, Grover and Juniper (Groviper?) and sorry to say Travis and Annabeth (Travibeth?) but it'll turn out with Percabeth definitely so don't get TOO attached.**


	25. Chapter 25

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 25

"Come on, Annabeth" Travis urged. I shook my head no; I just didn't feel comfortable with this.

"It's not that bad" He coaxed. "Don't you trust me?"

"Travis…" I trailed off.

"I know it's scary, but since we're together now we can go through it together" Travis said, squeezing my hand. "It's my first time, too"

"You've never done this before?"

"Nope, I'm new at this, too. It won't go too fast, I promise"

"I don't know if I'm ready" I said, biting my lip.

"Annabeth, it's just a roller coaster" Travis said. I looked up to see the huge roller coaster, just as it sailed downwards. My stomach flipped just watching it. I couldn't believe Travis had never ridden a roller coaster before. I hadn't because in California my friends didn't think it had been very amazing to go to an amusement park.

"I know," I said nervously. "Let's go"

"Are you sure?" He asked, leading the way.

"Hurry up before I back out" I said as he opened the gate and we slipped into the carts.

"Please keep your hands inside the cart at all times" The usher instructed.

"Yes, sir" I said, putting my hands in my lap. Travis put his hand on my knee as he buckled up.

"That was so fun" I said, swinging our linked hands up in the air.

"It was" He agreed. It was about one AM, and I was pretty sure Kristin was going to beat my-

"I love seeing your face when you're thinking" He said suddenly.

"What?"

"Your face; your eyebrows scrunch together and your eyes look calculating" He observed.

"Oh, really" I said. We made it back to the truck and Travis turned on the radio. _You and I _by Lady Gaga played.

"Yep"

"I like this song" I told him.

"Me too" He chuckled. He leaned over and tucked a curl behind my ear. After the football game, we had went to the apartment so I could change into something warmer (Travis insisted) and while I was changing he asked Kristin if he could take me to the amusement park. She said yes, and he promised I'd be back by one thirty. It was one right now, and by the time I got home it would most likely be two or something. I am now wearing a white V sweater, skinny jeans, ruffled booties and a grey shirt under. I also had my curls under a blue knit hat with braids down the sides and a little pouf ball on top. I blushed when his finger lingered on my collar bone, the tips cold.

"Your fingers are cold" I told him.

"Oh, really" he said, laughing. He pushed them so that the tips were completely on my neck.

"That's cold!" I complained.

"Then this'll be colder" He said, pressing his lips to mine. He tilted his head so the kiss deepened, and I was practically scooting closer because he lifted the console where a middle seat was. He pulled me closer and we kissed even more, and when we finally broke apart we panted for air.

"Crap" I said, looking at Thalia's phone.

"What?"

"It's one forty five" I wailed.

"Crap" He said, shoving the key into the ignition and cranking it up. I crawled back to the passenger seat and buckled up just as he gunned it out of the parking lot. I felt embarrassed as he sighed and pushed his fingers through his brown locks.

"Crap, crap, crap, _crap_!"

"It is okay" I said, "I'll make something up or something" I murmured.

"No, I'm just… late" he moaned.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I'm supposed to be going somewhere. With Connor"

"Where are you guys going?"

"Uh," He said, watching the road.

"You can tell me what you guys are up to, Travis"

"Lately, Connor isn't making any sense. And baby you're the one thing on my mind" He said, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"What do you mean he isn't making any sense?" I asked.

"Just, never mind;" He said, shaking his head. "We're here anyways"

"Oh" I said, looking up at the apartment. I looked at the clock on the dashboard that read one fifty-seven. "Yeah, I better go"

"Make sure you have everything packed for Sunday, babe" He said, leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"I will"

"Pack a bikini" He said, grinning mischievously. "We might go hot-tubing"

"Hot-tubing" I laughed. "And Katie's coming?"

"Yeah" He said his grin dropping. "She is"

"What's your problem with you and Katie?" I asked, slipping back into the car.

"Nothing, Annabeth" He said coolly. "Go inside. Get some rest for tomorrow. We'll be driving for a long time tomorrow"

"Okay" I said, grabbing my sling over purse out of the floor board. 'Whatever"

"Text you later, doll" He said, driving away. I sighed and walked inside, slinging my purse and tugging on the knit hat braids. Travis hadn't even won me a teddy bear like all the cliché movie dates.

"Annabeth Lauren Chase!" A very angry voice said as I opened the apartment door. Oh, Bob.

"Yes, ma'am,"

"What the freaking crap, it's two freaking in the morning!" Kristin yelled. She had her shorts on she usually slept in, and a tank top. She had her hair in a ponytail, and her mascara was smudged under her eyes. "I said one! One was your curfew!"

"I know, I'm sorry, Kristin"

"Annabeth…" She trailed off. "There's always a second chance. But next time, you will be grounded. I gave you specific rules! I was so worried-"

"You were worried about me?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes, sweetie" She said, her face softening. "I was"

"Really" I said, amazed. This woman hadn't even known me for a year and she was worried about me.

"Of course" She said. "Now, tell me how it went" She said, a smile breaking out on her face.

**R&R?**


	26. Chapter 26

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Percy Jackson

Chapter 26

"Jackson, wake up" A voice said over me. I rolled over on my back, my arm draped over my eyes, shielding the light.

"What the…" I murmured while squinting and scrunching my eyes.

"Are you even packed?" A figure in a navy blue hoodie asked. His blonde hair was blurry, but I blinked until I could see clearly.

"For what" I said, rubbing my eyes. I had my boxers on under the covers, and when he pulled them back my chest felt cold from the chilly air, along with my legs.

"The road trip to the Stoll household"

"Oh, Bob" I groaned, jumping up. I pulled my jeans on that were lying on the floor, and pulled a (somewhat) clean graphic T-shirt on, then swiped some deodorant on.

"I packed your bag" Jason said, pointing to the end of my bed. I dumped out all the clothes and re-packed (hey, I had to make sure he really did pack it right) plus I added my cologne, deodorant, toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Where's Mrs. O'Leary?" I asked, looking under the bed.

"I let he rout on your balcony to pee"

"Where did you find her this morning?"

"She was sleeping on your forehead"

"What?" I asked, spinning around to face him. "No she wasn't"

"Yeah, she was. Dude I took a pic"

"What?" I repeated.

"It's on Twitter. And Facebook" He smirked.

"Jason…" I growled, but I let it go as I shoved shoes on after pulling my socks on.

"Travis and Connor are in the parking lot with the van."

"How long have they been waiting?"

"Thirty minutes" He yawned.

"_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha?" _Some of the people up front sang. Travis drove with Annabeth in shot gun, Connor and Rachel sat in the second row, Nico and Thalia third row, Jason and an unhappy Piper sat in the fourth row, and I sat in the fifth row alone. I should have invited a girl; maybe Chandler or Sutton, or someone. Grover and Juniper were apparently going to Grover's Uncle Fernando's **(Isn't that his name?) **house because they didn't eat meat (vegetarians, ugh) so they were going to have a vegetable, fruit and nuts feast.

"Perce, you okay back there?" Nico called back to me.

"Yeah" I grumbled. I pulled my baseball hat over my eyes and shoved my earphones (Jason's beats! Ha!) Over my ear; _Thank Bob for Eminem _I thought.

"I think I'm going to sit with Percy. He seems lonely" Piper said in front of me. I pulled my earphones as _The Lonely Island _song ended. She slipped in beside me and I scooted over to give her more room.

"Want to talk?" I asked her. Jason, Thalia, Nico, Rachel and Annabeth were asleep and the music was cut off. It was about lunch time now. We stopped for gas, lunch, breakfast and bathroom breaks.

"Yeah" She said, "About butthead up there" She said talking about Jason.

"What about butthead?"

"Tell me about him and Reyna" She sighed. Her hair was in the usual braid, under a white knit hat and she wore a sweater and jeans, plus Ugg mountain boots. "What are they up to? I didn't even want to come, but Mrs. Stoll called…"

"Jason hasn't told you anything? There's nothing going on between them." I told her. Mrs. O'Leary was sleeping next to me by the window.

"Really," She said, "Because apparently they were 'too cute' in those pictures"

"Reyna was flirting, like, weeks ago"

"Oh" She said, realization dawning on her.

"Hey, Annabeth is coming back here" Piper said, pointing out the blonde making her way back to the back.

"What are we talking about?" She asked, squeezing in on the seat. I picked Mrs. O'Leary up and put her in my lap so we had room. Luckily neither of them had big butts so we all fit onto the two person seat.

"Nothing, now" Piper said. "Aw, Perce, where'd you get the pup?"

"Found her last night" I grinned.

"Lemme see her!" Annabeth cooed. I handed the black puppy over and Mrs. O'Leary licked Annabeth's nose happily.

"Your mom is going to let you keep her?" Piper asked.

"Hope so. I called her last night. She said no, but I sent her a picture of Mrs. O'Leary's face and she sent back a maybe."

"Maybe could mean yes" Annabeth pointed out.

"It could also mean no" I said back.

"Who could resist this face?" Annabeth crooned. Her cheeks were dusted with blush, her eyelashes swiped with mascara. She had no other makeup on, but her hair curled like a princess. It was quiet breathtaking…

_Shut up, Percy! She's got a boyfriend now. You had your chance…_

Did I have my chance?

_What are you talking about? You definitely had your chance. At the movie night on Friday!_

I did have my chance. And I blew it.

**Okay, Heartlynn the computer is fixed! Thats the good news...**

**bad news is... Percy ran off with Annabeth for their anniversary... or something like that. I dont know, dont ask me. But, I have someone even cooler here!**

**Connor: Hey, guys!**

**Connor Stoll!**

**Connor: So, I'm here... being bored...**

**Me: You aren't bored! We're playing Temple Run on my iPad. I just got 1,765,098 points! Ahhh! I suggest you download it at the apple store...**

**Connor: See if you can beat PEM's score! Mine's only 705,987 :(**

**Me: it's okay, you beginner, you!**

**Connor: Yeah, yeah, yeah... :/**

**Temple Run, R&R?**


	27. Chapter 27

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Percy Jackson

Chapter 27

S is for Singing lessons and Surprises. 

I was starting to notice more and more about Annabeth. The sprinkle of freckles across her nose, the way she laughed (not too low and not too high) and what made her laugh and who she talked to. She talked to Travis the most, Thalia a lot, Piper, Jason, Nico and that was about it. She would avoid Connor, ignore Rachel and dodge Katie. I still haven't figured out the whole Katie problem, but maybe it had something to do with Travis and Katie's Incident.

"Where're you going, Percy?" Piper said, walking past me. We had gotten out of the van about an hour ago, and we all had gone to unpack. Nico and Jason shared a room, Piper, Katie and Annabeth shared a room, Thalia and Rachel shared a room, Travis, Connor and I shared their room. There were five bedrooms, a basement that the twins used as their room, a living room, a den, a dining room, a kitchen, a game room (add-on to the basement) and two bathrooms.

"I'm looking for Mrs. O'Leary" I lied. I was actually watching the lake. The Stoll household had a huge lake behind their house, right below a hill the house sat on. A tree sat at the edge of the hill, with a tire strung to it.

"I saw her inside with Mrs. Stoll" Piper said. "Are you not going to the hot tub?"

"No" I said. I didn't feel like sitting around with couples, when I didn't have a girl here to flirt with. Everyone was taken besides Katie, but I figured it was too soon before she had another boyfriend.

"Come on, pleeeease" She begged. She had on jeans and a zipped up jacket, tennis shoes and no makeup.

"I'll go say hi or something, then I'll be going to see the horses" I said. Did I mention the Stoll family had a farm? I swear I would've never known Travis and Connor were this rich.

"Fine" She sighed. We walked to the 'shop' behind the house, where the hot tub was. It was called a shop, but it was a decked-out hang out place. Inside lights were strung across the ceiling, lighting up the shop. Not that it needed it; there were two big windows on either side of the room. The windows had a blue curtain on one and a yellow on the other. There were three big rugs on the stone floor, a big pink whale, a big green turtle and a big yellow sun. The walls were painted green and purple, the ceiling was splattered with blues and greens. It looked like it could be a rainbow if you added red, orange and some other colors. A wrap-around couch sat across the room from the hot tub, and a TV was on the wall on top of the hot tub. A towel rack and a clothes shelf were on the wall.

"Get in, Perce" Jason called. I could see his bare chest above the steamy water, and his bright smile.

"Come on!" Piper giggled, stripping her jeans to reveal a soft pink bikini bottom. She unzipped her jacket and a matching top shown. She splashed in and sat between Annabeth and Katie. Annabeth had a sparkly silver halter top bathing suit that covered her stomach and bikini bottoms, Katie had a green bikini on, Rachel had a gold swim suit like Annabeth's that looked like she was trying to out-do her, I couldn't see what Nico or Travis was wearing. Connor was stretched out on the couch, a Coke in hand.

"Nah, I'm good" I said, sitting down on the couch next to Connor. I was still mad at him, but I didn't hold grudges.

"You finally forgive me, now?" He asked, sitting up straight and looking at me. He had his brunette hair swished to the side, and his big blue eyes stared at me for an answer.

"No biggie" I said, shrugging it off. "She wasn't worth it, anyways"

"Hey, watch it" Connor warned. Crap, I had forgotten they were a 'thing' now. "She's special"

"I'm glad you see something in her, then" I said, looking over at her. She was splashing Thalia and laughing her high-pitched laugh, snorting every now and then. Thalia looked about ready to skin her. Annabeth and Travis were sitting side-by-side, his arm around her. Katie sat on the other side of Travis, a serene look on her face. Nico held hands with Thalia as they laughed in the boiling water.

"She's very special to me" Connor said slowly, watching her closely.

"Don't let her get away, then" I advised. "I know I did"

"Sure," he said, changing the subject. "So did you meet Abby and Mason? They got here a little bit ago. They're inside"

"Abby" I said, thinking of the name. I had heard it somewhere.

"Abby George from school"

"That chick that your brother hangs with" I asked, already standing up. I have to say, I do like girls. I don't think I'll ever say no to meeting a girl, because girls almost always have friends. And friends have friends. So either way, you know a lot of people. Knowing people get you places; I knew that by experience.

"Yeah, she's inside" Connor said.

"Hey, guys" A voice rang out. All heads swiveled to the door, where Mason White stood, a white bathing suit on and a towel draped over her arm.

"It's freezing out there!" She shivered, closing the door behind her. Her blonde hair was parted so it was over each shoulder, and a headband kept her bangs out of her eyes. She flashed me a smile as she walked by.

"Where's Abby?" Travis asked her as she slid into the water with a satisfying moan and a 'this feels nice'.

"She's coming"

"So you don't have to leave, then" Connor said, smirking. "She's coming to _you_"

"They all do" I joked.

"You're so funny!" Abby said, slightly pushing my shoulder. They had finally gotten me in the hot tub (it wasn't hard after Abby had arrived!) and now I was sitting next to Abby telling jokes. Nico and Thalia had left to go check on Mrs. O'Leary, Piper and Jason had gone to the stables to most likely work out their problems, and so now I was left with Rachel, Travis, Annabeth and the now wet Connor who sat next to his redhead girlfriend.

"He really is" Rachel said, a gleam in her eye. I ignored her, as usual, and stared into Abby's brown eyes. She had long eyelashes and barely any makeup.

"Cato was supposed to be coming at some point" Abby said. That was the only thing wrong with her. She wouldn't stop talking about Cato.

"But for now you're here with me" I joked, pulling her wrist so she's scoot closer. She did, but didn't look at me as she continued about Cato.

"He's bringing his bow and arrows so he can show me how to shoot"

"That's cool" Travis said. Annabeth had her head on his shoulder.

"We're going to go help Mom with the cooking" Connor said, jumping out of the hot tub along with Rachel.

"And then there were four" Abby said. She was really talkative and happy. "I probably should go help your mom, too, Travis. I bet it's hard trying to fix everything by herself"

"You could go help her" Travis said. She got out of the hot tub slow and steadily, moving her hands around so she could get out. I wondered why she didn't just step out, but I let it go. After she was gone, awkward silence filled the air.

"So she's into Cato" I said, pointing out the obvious.

"She's just…" Travis began, "She's known him for a long time"

"Sounds like a crush"

"It's not like that" Travis said. "She remembers him"

"What?" I asked, confused. She'd remember me, too, right? That's ridiculous.

"Percy, didn't you know?" Annabeth asked, surprised. "Abby's _blind_"

"Abby George," I asked, bewildered. There was no way! "She doesn't carry a cane, or a support dog! She moves around perfectly in the halls, and like earlier, she-"

"She is blind" Travis said quietly. "She remembers Cato's face. He… he was there when it happened"

"What happened?" I asked.

"The welding accident" Travis went on, staring me in the eyes. "Cato and Abby were welding a trampoline together when the flames from the welder shot into her eyes, through the mask. She went blind in one eye, first, and then slowly in the other. That was a while back. She doesn't let it show too much, I'm not surprised you didn't know, actually"

"I wouldn't have known if you didn't tell me" I admitted.

"Cato feels awful. He loved her. He won't go on dates with her, though. He's scared of hurting her even more. Physically, emotionally, so he just watches her from a distance. She's crazy about him. She remembers his features, his walk, his talk and his footstep pattern. She knows he loves her."

"So she's taken?" I asked. Although it was a cute story, I still thought Abby was interesting.

"Yes" Travis said sternly.

"She'd warm up to you… after a while" Annabeth said.

"And then he was, like, chasing Mrs. O'Leary's tail!" Annabeth laughed. Travis had gone to check on everything, leaving just Annabeth and me in the hot tub.

"Really" I laughed. Cerberus had apparently been chasing Mrs. O'Leary's tail, according to Annabeth who had seen it out of the window. We had been alone for a long time and gradually we moved closer so we didn't have to talk so loud. The speakers softly played music, right now it was on _Double Vision _by 3OH!3.

"_Hey! Na, Na, Na! Hey, hey! Na, Na, Na, Na!" _Annabeth sang. Her voice was soft and clear, but she couldn't sing very well. I wasn't about to tell her that, either.

"I can't carry a tune" She apologized.

"Me either" I lied. I had won the talent show in seventh grade for best singer.

"I want to hear you sing" Annabeth giggled. I didn't think Annabeth _could _giggle.

"No, thanks" I said as the song ended and _This Afternoon _by Nickleback played. Nico loved Nickleback.

"Pleeeease" She pleaded.

"Hmmm" I said, giving in.

_The landlord says I should buy a tent,_

_But he can kiss my *butt* because I paid the rent_

_So I doubt he'll kick me out this afternoon_

"Sing a verse" She pleaded again.

"_You better hang on if you're tagging along_

_Because we'll be doing this 'til six in the morning_

_Nothing wrong with going all night long,_

_Break song, doesn't matter_

_Get up; go out, with me and all my friends _

_Drink up! Fall down, and do it all again!_

_Yeah, we drink up! Fall down, and do it all again!" _I sang. I didn't look at her as I sang; I just stared at the water. When I looked up, her mouth was agape, staring.

"Oh, my Bob" She breathed. "You're… amazing"

"Better than Justin Bieber" I asked, winking. She shook it off and stared.

"That was amazing. You could imitate his voice and sing it perfectly!"

"Ah, I don't know" I said, blushing. I wasn't _that _good, was I?

"Amazing" She said again. "I wish I could sing"

"I'm sure you can. You probably weren't trying hard enough" I said truthfully. She sounded like she was purposely straining her voice.

"How can I get better?" She asked, sliding closer.

"Well, you just close your eyes…" I said, showing her as I closed mine. "And try to copy the artist singing."

"Okay" She said, copying me. We waited for the song to change, and _Magic _by B.o.B played.

"_I got the magic in me. Every time I touch that track it turns into gold. Everybody knows I got the magic in me. When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me. Now everybody wants a presto of magic, magic, magic. M-magic, magic, magic! _"I sang.

"_-Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotize you with every line. I'll need a volunteer; how about you, with the eyes? Come on down to the front, stand right here lady, don't be shy. I had you mind-traveling, had you mind-babbling, people trying' to inherit the skills so they asking' me…" _Annabeth sang. Her voice was a lot better this time.

"You little punk," I said, gently hitting her shoulder. "You can sing!"

"Yeah" She said shyly. "But you're really awesome at it."

"Whatever" I said as the awkward silence took over. The song continued playing as I tilted my head closer to her. She closed her eyes and I wanted to close the space between us. I leaned even closer…

"Are you… about to kiss me?" She asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Are you about to kiss me?"

"Uh… No" I stammered. Of course I was about to kiss her!

"Oh," She said "because I couldn't do that to Travis"

"I understand"

"I'm sorry, Percy" She said, backing away.

"No, it's alright. I better go see if Mrs. O'Leary is okay, anyways…"

"Uh, sure," She said. "See you later"

"Maybe" I wavered, not bothering to shove my shoes on my feet as I grabbed my shirt and ran out of the shop.

**Dont kill me... dont kill me...**

**Nico: They wouldn't kill you... right? Just because Annabeth wouldnt kiss Percy...**

**Me: I dont know...**

**Nico: You guys can't kill her! She has more of the story to publish!**

**Me: Aha! So therefore you can't kill me!**

**Atleast there was almost Percabeth...**

**There will be more soon!**

**Percabeth-almost, R&R?**


	28. Chapter 28

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 28

It had been three days since the Hot Tub Incident; when Percy had tried to kiss me. Of course, I didn't tell Travis about it.

1. I'd lose a friend.

2. He might get really mad at Percy and try to hurt him.

3. Percy might tell the Secret.

4. Percy was really nice.

5. I almost let him kiss me

"Thanksgiving is tomorrow!" Mrs. Stoll said, knocking on our door. It was about nine o'clock, and I was sitting in our room with Piper, Thalia and Rachel (she wasn't that bad, actually).

"Come in" I said, hugging my pillow to my chest. We all had wet hair because we just got out of the shower. I had a white T-shirt on, Spongebob shorts, and wet hair. Piper had long fuzzy polka dotted pants, a pink tank top and wet hair. Rachel's hair was twisted in a towel, and she still had her towel on. She hadn't bothered to go back to her room to change (she'd have to pass the boy's room to get to her own. In a towel; no thanks) Thalia had a black shirt on and grey camouflage fuzzy shorts.

"Do you girls want some cookies?" She asked. Mr. Stoll (Mr. Hermes, actually; he'd rather be called Mr. Stoll, though) was down the hall in the boys' room.

"Yes, ma'am" Piper said, reaching up for a gooey cookie. Everyone took one and Mrs. Stoll left. We sat around and talked about the usual stuff, the dance and dresses.

"I was thinking we could hit some stores on Friday or something" Rachel said, licking her fingers.

"Friday is Black Friday, Rachel. We're going shopping with the beaus" Thalia said. "We could go Saturday"

"I'm not going to the dance" I admitted.

"What?" All heads swiveled to me.

"Travis didn't ask me" I shrugged.

"Oh, that's right. He's going with Lacy" Rachel said with a _tsk_.

"Yeah" I said glumly.

"Hey, you could go with Percy!" Thalia said happily. "As friends, y'know; that would be awesome"

"No" I said almost immediately. Things had been weird with me and Percy lately. Ever since the Hot Tub Incident, I would notice him watching me. Like when I would be in the kitchen with Mrs. Stoll helping out, I'd notice his eyes watching me from the living room. Or at dinner, his eyes never left me. Most would say it was creepy, but I didn't care. I just wanted to know what was up.

"Dang, Annabeth doesn't want to give up her beau too easily" Piper giggled.

"No, it's just… it would be weird" I said, eating the last of my cookie.

"It wouldn't" Katie said, entering the room. She had just gotten out of the shower; she had a towel around her and her hair in a towel. She walked over to her suitcase, which was on one of the two beds and pulled out some clothes to change into. "Percy is a great friend. He'd go with you"

"Would Travis mind?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Would Travis mind what?" A voice said, entering the room.

"TRAVIS!" Katie screamed. She was putting on her green top when Travis walked in. "WE'RE GETTING DRESSED!"

"Oh, crap" He said, scrambling out of the room.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOCKED!" Katie screamed back. Luckily, she had a towel over everything so he hadn't seen anything. And anyways, she wasn't facing him.

"I'm sorry!" He called form down the hall. I heard some of the boys laughing.

"TRAVIS STOLL YOU ARE IN _BIG _TROUBLE!" Katie shrieked. We couldn't contain our muffled laughter anymore; we were laughing so hard and sprawled out on the floor. I was laughing the least. Had he seen Katie? I doubted it, but was it just a coincidence he walked in? And anyways, what had gone on with the two of them?

"What are you worried about?" Rachel asked, "It doesn't bother him" She snickered. Katie turned beat red.

"What are you saying?" She wailed.

"Oh, that must have been the wrong twin, then" **(A/N: I know they aren't twins in the PJO books but they are in this fic) **Rachel sneered.

"Rachel, you're being a butt again" Thalia pointed out like a first grader would.

"I'm sorry, what are you guys talking about?" I asked. I was so confused beyond belief.

"Connor and Katie used to date," Piper said quietly.

"Shut up" Katie said from her bed. She was completely dressed now.

"She deserves to know" Thalia said.

"Not with me in here!" Katie protested.

"Then go to the bathroom and blow-dry your hair or something" Thalia said. Katie obeyed, shuffling in her lace-up mountain boots and closed the bathroom door tightly, and then we heard the sound of the blow-dryer start.

"They used to date?" I asked. That would explain why Katie asked Travis if it would be okay with Connor if she came. It also meant their relationship had ended badly.

"Yes. And then Travis started liking Katie" Thalia said slowly. "So Katie started liking him back, but she cared too much about Connor to break it off with him."

"So she cheated?" I asked.

"Katie cheated on Connor with Travis. They kept it a secret for a while, too. It started last year this time and ended this summer when Connor found them in the fields on a horse, kissing" Rachel said. "Percy and I were… together then. We left here early because of it. Connor was really mad"

"So they were riding a horse, kissing?" I asked, bewildered. Who does that? I pictured Travis sitting behind me, on top of a horse and me leaning back to kiss him. Was that what Connor had seen? After Connor had been cheating on, he helped Rachel cheat on Percy. This was all too crazy…

"Yeah" Piper said. "It was kind of cute, but it was really bad. Connor and Travis didn't talk to each other for months"

"Connor stayed with Percy for a while, during the school year instead of staying at their uncle's house in town. Percy and Connor were always seen together. Now, since Connor took Rachel, they aren't friends. Sad, isn't it?" Thalia explained. Rachel looked down at her feet in silence.

"So… the guys have fought over girls before?" I asked.

"Yes" All of them said together. Being a teenager is freaking hard. I don't recommend it.

**Alright, so you finally found out about Katie and Travis… and Connor and Katie. Whew, that was a pretty complicated story to explain. If you have any questions just ask! You might learn more about their story… and you might not! It'll be a surprise! Mwahahaha! I usually never go edit the chapters i've already written (I dont do drafts) and this chapter was so tough. So, i'm so sick of going and editing it (like i've said ive never done it before) so I just decided to go ahead and publish it.**

**R&R**


	29. Chapter 29

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!

**Flashback**

Chapter 29

Last Thanksgiving

_"I don't know if I can lift this" Katie said. She was helping Mrs. Stoll with the boxes of cans she took to the soup kitchen, and Travis stood next to her. He wanted to help her, she looked cute today. She had on her skinny jeans, boots and a sweater that every time she lifted a box, you could see her belly button because it was too short._

_"Let me help" He said, taking the box and putting it in his mom's car._

_"Thanks" she said, slipping her hands in his jacket to give him a hug. They had always been close enough for hugs. But this time, Travis caught her by surprise. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. She turned really red._

_"Travis…" she said slowly. "What was that for?"_

_"I, uh, don't know" He said, rubbing his neck. Katie slowly walked inside, but turned around before she got to the door._

_"I, uh, liked it" She said before ducking inside. Travis smiled wearily as he waited for her to bring out the next box. But she never did, that was the last one._

_"Hey, Travis" Katie said, sneaking up on the eldest Stoll twin._

_"Hey" He said. He was sitting outside on the swing of the porch. It was about midnight. Everyone inside was asleep. It was Thanksgiving night and everyone had gotten very full on turkey._

_"Can I join you?" She asked nervously. They still had to talk about the Loading Soup Cans Incident._

_"Yeah" Travis said._

_"So…"_

_"I'm sorry about earlier" Travis blurted. "I know you love Connor. I shouldn't have-"_

_"I said I liked it" Katie cut in. Travis's frown twitched until it spread into a grin._

_"You… you liked it?"_

_"I said those two times now" Katie said._

_"So… you wouldn't mind if I…" Travis said, trailing off. He cupped Katie's chin and kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed back. She felt guilt, as did he, but it felt like they were meant to be together. She giggled and kissed him again, and he happily kissed back._

_"We tell no one about this" Katie said, climbing out of the hot tub. They were (again) alone and were in the hot tub. Travis smiled his boyish grin at her. His lips were red from kissing._

_"I promise" Travis said._

_"Goodbye" Katie said, pulling jeans over her bikini bottoms. She buttoned up her blue shirt over her damp bathing suit. She leaned over the steamy water and placed a kiss on Travis's jaw line._

_"See you" He said. That's how all their get-a-ways ended; a promise not to tell about the events that had happened between the two_.

**I know you expected more PERCABETH instead of this, but it's essential for the story... and a lot of you wanted to know what had happened, so I ended up typing this and the next chapter will be another flashback. Sorry, but like I said it's essential! Anyways, some of you are Tratie fans, anyways. You've been requesting it in the reviews:)**

**Here's to Tratie and future percabeth!**

**R&R your favorite couple is...?**


	30. Chapter 30

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!

**Flashback**

Chapter 30

Last summer

_"Hey, sweetie" Connor said, entering the girl's room. Katie and Piper were sharing a room like they always did when everybody visited the Stoll residence._

_"Hey," Katie said back. Her hair was shorter then, to her shoulder blades. She had on jean shorts and a green halter neck tank top._

_"I'm going to town for a while. Want to go?" He asked her, hugging her from behind. It was about two in the afternoon, perfect weather to be outside._

_"I'm okay." Katie said. She was itching for Connor to leave so she could get back to Travis…_

_"Are you sure? We can stop at this auction, and-"_

_"I have a headache" Katie lied. She really did want to go with Connor. She loved Connor. But, she loved the rush of excitement she got when she was with Travis. The feeling she got when she knew she was doing something so wrong but it felt so right._

_"Get better, honey. I'm going to the auction for about an hour, picking up some groceries for Mom, and then I have to stop at a friend's to look at their tractor. Not in that particular order"_

_"Who's going with you?" Katie asked casually._

_"Mom, Jason, Piper and Nico" Connor said. "The rest are hanging out here"_

_"I thought you were going to teach me how to ride a horse?" Katie asked, knowing he wouldn't be able to today._

_"I can't today, sweetie. Travis can, though" Connor said. Score!_

_"I'll ask him. He'll probably say no, though" Katie said, fake sighing._

_"I'll make sure he does" Connor said. "It'll be fun"_

_"Alright" Katie agreed. "When he teaches me how we can ride together"_

_"Sure can" Connor said, burying his face in her neck. Katie looked at herself in the mirror, Connor so happily hugging her. She felt terrible… but she couldn't just leave him. Not when she loved him, and he loved her. Not like this._

_"They're gone" Travis said, watching the last of Percy enter the shop and close the door. They were having a 'party' in there, music and playing in the hot tub._

_"Good" Katie said, twisting around and grabbing the sides of his face with her hands, bringing his face to her. She put her mouth on his and kissed him fiercely._

_"I hate seeing you with him" Travis said in between kisses._

_"I hate seeing you without me" Katie said, pulling him closer. Travis smirked and kissed her again._

_"Then break up with him" Travis suggested, trailing his finger down her arm._

_"No" She said, pulling away. "I love him"_

_"Then why do you mess around with me?" Travis asked angrily. But he didn't stop holding her._

_"I love you, too" Katie said._

_"You can't have it either way. Chose me"_

_"He'd hate me"_

_"So? You'd have me."_

_"I want you" she agreed, "But I still love him"_

_"Katie I hate when you do this to me" Travis said. This was killing him; he wanted Katie to himself. He wanted to show her off and hold hands with her in public so everyone knew they were together. So no one would think Connor had his girl._

_"I hate it, too" She agreed._

_"I have to teach you to ride" Travis said finally. He lifted Katie up, so she sat on the saddle of the horse. He then sat behind her and pulling the reins on the horse. Katie gripped the horse's saddle and Travis calmly led it to a field._

_"You just have to softly use your heel to hit her sides. Then, she'll go" Travis instructed. The chestnut horse went forward as Katie did as told._

_"Good job" Travis said._

_"Do I get a kiss for a treat?" Katie asked him. "I did it right"_

_"Yeah" Travis said, kissing her cheek, next to her ear._

_"Oh, come on!" She protested. He was teasing her._

_"Now, you pull the reins to the left to get her to turn" Travis said. Katie did as told and earned another kiss._

_"See? You almost know the basics" Travis said._

_"Now can I get a kiss?" Katie mocked a whining child._

_"Yes" He said. She turned and pulled his collar so he was close to her, and kissed him hard. He put his hands on her waist and kissed back. Travis opened one eye to look at his brother's girlfriend, only to see something behind her. She opened her eyes, noticing him loosing up._

_"What is it?" Katie asked the oldest Stoll son._

_"Connor" He sighed. Katie swiveled around and saw what Travis was looking at._

_"Oh, crap" She wailed._

_"Connor, wait!" Travis called, grabbing the reins. Katie jumped off the chestnut horse and ran for him. He stood there, calmly with his hands in his pockets. When she reached him, panting, he just stared icily._

_"I can explain…" Katie said. She took big gulps of air, trying to catch her breath._

_"Please do" He said calmly. By then, Travis had caught up on the mare and was sitting atop it like a prince._

_"Connor, it's my fault-"_

_"It's my fault. I cheated" Katie cried. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and Travis just wanted to wipe them away. But he still sat up on the mare, watching. Meanwhile, anger burned in Connor's chest. His throat tightened up- he wanted to scream. He wanted to choke Travis, hurt him. He wanted to make him feel his pain. Katie just wanted him to understand. Travis wanted Connor to know all along. Maybe that's why he so carelessly kissed her out in the middle of a field._

_"Ok" Connor said. He turned around and headed to his car. "I forgot my phone. I came back to get it, in case you might need me. I see you don't anymore, though" Connor said coolly. Nico's mouth was wide open in the back seat; Mrs. Stoll's eyes were wide. Piper and Jason were speechless._

_"Connor, I'm sorry!" Katie said, running after him. She spun him around and pressed her lips to his, but he stood there with his hands dangling to his sides._

_"Don't do that again" He said, getting in the car and glaring as he back out of the driveway. Katie sniffled as she cried some more._

_"What did we do, Travis?" She cried._

_"It's okay," Travis said, helping her up on the horse. "He'll be okay"_

_"What happened?" Percy said, running up in his bathing suit. "What's all the screaming about?"_

_"Yeah, we got worried" Rachel said, running up behind him in a strapless top and jean shorts._

_"I'm going to take her back to the house" Travis said. "It's just a mix-up"_

_"Okay" Percy said._

_"We saw it" Rachel said._

_"Then I guess everyone knows?" Katie sniffled. Her heart was broken, and now she couldn't even fix it. Percy and Rachel had seen everything; everything from the kissing to Connor walking up and seeing everything. Percy felt bad for Connor. Rachel was glad there was more drama. Travis was glad the world would see them as a couple now, and Katie wanted to just die. She wanted to escape all this embarrassment._

_"Pretty much" Rachel said at the same time Percy said "no"_

_"Oh, crap" Katie moaned._

_"Let's go fix some tea" Travis said, leading the horse to the house. "Tea makes everyone feel better"_

_"No" Katie said, sliding off. "I need to just… I need to just go home"_

_"You aren't staying until the fourth of July?" Travis asked._

_"No" Katie said. She pulled her phone out to call her dad. She couldn't deal with this._

_"Katie… is there something wrong?" Travis asked. He had thought that if Connor had seen them… if Connor had seen them they could be together. That's why he planned it, after all. He put Connor's phone away so he would for sure leave it and come back for it. It was all in the plans… her leaving wasn't part of it._

_"No, Travis. There's nothing wrong. My boyfriend just left me because I'm super amazing" Katie said sarcastically._

_"What about us?" Travis asked. Luckily, Percy and Rachel had left after Katie had pulled her phone out._

_"What 'us'? There is no 'us' anymore, Travis." Katie said. Travis's heart broke into a million pieces then. His throat tightened up- he had risked his brother's friendship for her. He loved her._

_"Katie, don't do this" Travis said, but she was already gone_.

**Okay, you guys these last two chapters (29, 30) were FLASHBACKS! Some of you reviewed and were confused, but please, please, please dont forget to read the A/N because it's important for your own curiosity.**

*****Right now I'm at 574 reviews. If I get 600 reviews before the next time I update, I swear on the river Styx I will update two days in a row!*****

**R&R, 600 reviews?**


	31. Chapter 31

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Percy Jackson

Chapter 31

Wednesday Night

Surprise, surprise

"So you walked in on Katie?" Nico asked Travis. Poor Nico was in the shower when all the fun had happened.

"So what did you see?" Nico asked excitedly.

"Katie" Travis grinned mischievously. "In a towel"

"Girls in towels, whatever" Connor groaned from across the room.

"Rachel was in her towel, too" Travis said, wiggling his eyebrows. Connor shot daggers with his eyes towards Travis.

"Oh, you guys are gross" Jason said, walking in. He had a towel tied tightly around his waist, and a bundle of clothes in his arms.

"You sound like a fifth grader" Travis complained.

"Still, those girls in there are pretty much all taken, and you're talking about them in that way. I'm surprised their boyfriends-ahem, you idiots- aren't being protective of them." I chimed in. Travis was sitting there talking casually about other girls in towels when his girlfriend is right down the hall.

"And Connor, don't let him talk about your girlfriend like that!" Jason said. He dumped his clothes in his bag (they were all in Nico's and Jason's room playing Xbox)

"You guys should be better boyfriends" I said.

"I'm a pretty darn good boyfriend" Travis said.

"Me, too" Nico agreed.

"I'm the best there is" Connor growled.

"Then go check on your girls" Jason said. "But knock first."

"Sure" Travis said, standing up. "I'm game"

I walked outside; the snow was still on the ground. I pulled my jacket tighter around me and walked to the swing that was tied on the tree. I sat down and stared at the water. Did Annabeth even want to kiss me? I felt terrible, knowing the cheating history of our friends. I had almost caused a break up between my friends. But Annabeth was so beautiful and sweet and Travis just wasn't her match. But who was I to say that? We could probably make a cute couple, but I couldn't wait until she and Travis broke up to get her. I liked her now. I _loved _her now. I tried to list all the things I didn't like about her…

Her dating Travis

That was probably it. There was nothing else I didn't like about her. Now, for the things I like love about her…

Her voice

Her smile

Her princess curls

Her heart for music

Her smarts

That one little freckle that happened to stray away from all the others on her nose

Her upturned button nose

Her grey eyes

That was eight things already. I could name so much more… But I heard a giggle. I looked around, confused, until I saw it; a small light, up in a tree. I could see the silhouettes of two people. One was obviously a girl, she had long hair. The other was a boy, I could tell by his familiar haircut. He was wrapping her in a hug and kissing her, over and over. She was hugging him tightly and giggling. I would've never noticed them unless I had heard the giggle out here by myself. I looked closely and I saw her long hair. I could make out her green tank top under a white jacket, and yellow shorts, plus mountain lace-up boots. I only knew two girls who wore mountain boots like that...

And I doubt Piper McLean would be out in that tree with Travis Stoll.

**If you can't peice it together... PM me. I'll explain, but if you want it to be a surprise, keep reading for the next chapter.**

**Okay, guys. I challenged you and you went WAY past my expectations... so you get your two updates in a row starting today. Tomorrow the 32nd chapter will be up before 12 P.M. (my time).**

**650th reviewer gets a _SNEAK PEEK_ of a random chapter...**

**R&R, "her princess curls..."**


	32. Chapter 32

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 32

T is for Trouble...and Thanksgiving

"Travis, pass the sweet potatoes." Thalia called out across the table. He passed them and I noticed Percy looking at me again. I half-smiled at Percy as Travis squeezed my hand under the table. He mouthed something to me, but I didn't catch it. Instead, I ate some dressing and smiled as Mrs. Stoll filled my cup with Coke. We all talked and laughed, but I couldn't help but notice Travis's eyes flicker to Katie every now and then. I was starting to notice things between them, like how every time she says something she looks at Travis to see his response, and every time Travis laughs he looks at Katie to make sure she thinks it's funny, too. I get very jealous, too, and try to out-laugh her. It's actually pretty pathetic.

"And then Mrs. O'Leary peed on my snowman!" Travis said. Everyone laughed, and I happened to lean into Travis. He laughed and kissed my forehead. Katie acted like she didn't notice at all, but she looked at her plate and stood up to get seconds. "After that, Cerberus chased her into my fort."

"Oh, that sucks," I laughed. Again, I saw Percy mouthing something. I caught it this time; _I have to tell you something._

"No." I mouthed back and shook my head.

"What are you doing?" Travis asked, looking at me.

"Oh, nothing," I lied, "I bit the inside of my cheek."

"Alright..."

"Hey, Mrs. Stoll, may I be excused for a second? I have to show Annabeth something outside." Percy blurted. I shot him a glare and stood up.

"Of course," Mrs. Stoll said. I followed him outside, my cup of Coke in hand. Travis watched us leave, one eyebrow raised.

"Why wouldn't you come out sooner? I have to tell you something!" Percy said seriously.

"What if I didn't want to talk?" I asked. I randomly thought of my dream last night; it was oddly about Percy. He was dressed as superman, and he was saving me from a spider. It was dramatically weird, and I couldn't figure out why. Why would he be in my dreams? And then, at the end, we kissed…. in the dream. We kissed for a long time in my dream, actually.

"You're stubborn, big-headed, bossy and violent..." he began. I almost chocked on the ice I was sucking on. "But that doesn't mean you have to act like it!"

"Perseus Jackson, you just need to-"

"Ah, I'm not done!" He said louder, as if he wanted to be heard over my voice.

"Like I want to sit here all day and listen to you point out my flaws!" I shouted.

"I'm not done." He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yes, you are!" I said, spinning around.

"Annabeth," Percy said, grabbing my shoulder and spinning me around again. I was starting to get dizzy. "Listen to me!"

"Why the crap should I?" I demanded.

"Because… you're too stubborn to listen to me tell you… tell you that…"

"Tell me what?"

"Tell you that you make me really angry when talk about Travis, sit by Travis, flirt with Travis, kiss Travis, go on dates with Travis- I really hate Travis right now- and I don't even know why."

"What the hell, Percy! He's my _boyfriend! _Why the hell _wouldn't _I do all those stuff with him? And why do you care so freaking much?"

"Because I love you, Annabeth." He whispered. I guess you could say my jaw hit the freaking ground, but it was more like it buried itself like a tomb.

"Ok….Well… I have to go back now." I blubbered, my face flushing. "He probably needs me… or something…"

"Oh. My. Bob!" Percy shouted. He looked about ready to cry, and his face was really, really red. "I just told you I love you and you're going to freaking go check on _him _and not even _comment_?"

"Uh," I said, backing away very slowly. I couldn't deal with this. There were way too many emotions right now and I just couldn't deal. I took off running and left him, left him right on the hill's edge, next to that stupid tree swing, watching me. I soon burst into tears and tried to wipe them away. Turns out, waterproof mascara doesn't work too well on me. I had black all over my sleeves now.

"Annabeth," I heard Travis call from the door.

"Coming!" I shouted back. I peeked at Percy, who was calmly staring at the water, his fists shoved in his pockets. I took shaky breathe and walked to Travis.

"What's wrong, babe?" He asked, putting an arm around me. "What happened?"

"Ah, nothing," I said with a sniffle. "I hit my toe… or something. It hurts badly," I lied. I was getting good at lying. I shouldn't be.

"Want me to kiss it? Make it all better?" He smirked as we walked inside.

"Nah," I said, losing from his hold. "I'll just sit down."

"Alright," he said, but I couldn't stop thinking about you-know-who, who never came back inside.

When he did come back inside, he looked calm and cool. He sat down in place between Thalia and Jason, looked at everything besides me. I still felt embarrassed.

"So, Travis," Mrs. Stoll began, "What do you and Annabeth have planned for tomorrow?" since tomorrow is Black Friday, everyone was going shopping.

"I think we'll hit Wal-Mart and then head on back here."

"What's going to be here?" Mr. Stoll asked.

"Everyone will probably be packing up or something. We're going to play some football or something," Travis said.

"My parents are staying in Montauk even longer now since Thanksgiving. They decided on an extended stay. It doesn't matter where I go as long as I'm back home before Sunday." Percy said.

"Who wants to go build a snowman tomorrow with me?" I asked.

"That wouldn't be smart," Percy said coolly. "The snow won't be clean thanks to Mrs. O'Leary and Cerberus."

"I swear that dog drops bigger bombs than she is." Nico snickered.

"Yep," Percy agreed, "She's got problems."

I had feeling he wasn't talking about Mrs. O'Leary anymore...

And that's when I felt Travis's foot bump mine. I slowly peeked under the table; only to see one mountain boot and one sneaker playing footsy.

**No comment...**

**You guys didnt guess it right, though. I thought I put out enough hints in the 30th chapter:(**

**Oh, well, I hope you got it this time. There's enough hints in this chapter...**

**So, 700th reviewer gets a sneak peek...**

**R&R, mountain boots and Percabeth-to-be**


	33. Chapter 33

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Percy Jackson

Chapter 33

She loves me, she loves me not

I told her. And she basically rejected me. Like when we almost kissed for the third time… and she rejected me. And when I almost told her about what I saw last night… but she didn't give me time to talk. Oh, and the other time when I poured my heart out to her and she just said 'ok' like I had said I saw a dog chewing on a bone one time. My throat was tightened up, and I couldn't see clearly. I managed to make my way back inside and sat down at the table. Annabeth's eyes looked everywhere but at me. I chimed into some of the conversations so it wouldn't look suspicious- hey, the big, bad Percy Jackson does _not _cry over a girl.

So, when I noticed her peek under the table and her face turned sheet white, I knew something was wrong. Why does every Thanksgiving have something bad happen to it? I knew right away what was going on. Travis and Katie were playing footsy, under the table….while that bastard was sitting right beside her.

I felt my teeth clench and my fists ball up. I felt an urge to protect her.

Yeah, I sounded like a cliché weenie, but a heroic cliché weenie, right?

"That was amazing, Mrs. Stoll," Annabeth said. I knew her well enough to know that she was using her happy voice to cover up her straining voice. She knew now.

There were no more secrets.

I only wish I had gotten to tell her, so that maybe she'd come to me for comfort instead of having to deal with this and untangle the confusion.

Why hadn't I told her?

I don't know, I was going to, but then I saw how pretty she was today and I just… I had to let her know I loved her before Travis hurt her. Before she knew about Katie and Travis… and the tree and the footsie…

"Are you done, Annabeth?" Mrs. Stoll asked, smiling tightly and blinking her long eyelashes. I guess she really liked Annabeth.

That makes two of us.

"Yes, ma'am; I need to call my, uh…" She trailed off. She didn't have anyone _to _call. "My friend James,"

"James?" Travis asked. "Who's James?"

"A friend," She stiffened. She didn't look at him; she looked at the table cloth on the table when she spoke.

"She still has my phone." Thalia rolled her eyes. "She's probably talking about that new kid James Griffith," **(A/N: Reference to Maximum Ride in case you all didn't know…) **

"Yeah, I need to ask about our Science project," She lied swiftly. I knew it was a lie because she was in my Science class and we had no project.

"Sure, honey. Rest up; we're leaving to go shopping at ten tonight," Travis said. Annabeth looked about ready to rip his head off when he called her honey.

"I don't think I'm going," Annabeth said. "I have a bad headache. I'm going to call James and then maybe take a nap." She directed to Thalia.

"Sure, do you need some Tylenol? I have some in my purse in my room." Thalia said. "I get dizzy sometimes in long car rides so I brought it with me."

"Thanks," Annabeth said, leaving the room.

"I'm kind of full now, too," Piper said. "I should go check on her…"

"Go ahead," Mrs. Stoll said a worried expression on her face. "You guys can go to the grocery store if you want, if she needs some fresh air or something."

"I'm sure that's it. She's probably just exhausted from everything." Piper laughed. "I'll go offer."

"Okay," Mrs. Stoll said.

~oOo~

Thalia and Piper took Annabeth to the grocery store in the van. They said it was a 'girl's afternoon out' as a joke. Travis was seriously worried about Annabeth, but he didn't say anything to her besides offer her some medicine. She avoided him and acted like she was asleep. Right now, we (the guys) are watching football in the den while Mrs. Stoll and the other girls are watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade.

"So you think Annabeth's avoiding me?" Travis asked, biting his lip.

"I don't know," Nico said, watching the TV intently. "It seems like it."

"Do you think she is, Jason?" Travis asked the blonde quarterback. "She _is _your sister."

"Probably," Jason shrugged. "Move out of the way!"

"But she's not mad, is she?" Travis asked. He was pacing back and forth. "She was acting all weird… ever since she came back inside."

He suddenly turned to me with an accusing face on.

"Don't blame anything on me!" I warned as he turned to me. I was sitting in the recliner by the door, Nico was in a bean bag chair, Connor was sitting on one side of the couch and Jason was on the other. Travis wouldn't sit down in the mushroom style chair, instead he was pacing.

"It's just… she's acting weird." Travis explained. "It would make sense if you had said something-,"

"Sit the frick down!" Jason demanded. "I can't see!"

"It's the toilet bowl rerun." Travis rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter."

"Whatever," Jason muttered.

"Percy, come here!" Travis commanded, pulling my sleeve into the hall and closing the den door.

"What?" I snapped. He knew I knew what they did last night… He had seen me run back inside and heard the door slam.

Thirty minutes later he "visited" me in my room, begging me not to tell.

And now he's questioning me again...

"Did you tell Annabeth about me and Katie?" He hissed. I didn't like being shoved in this closet with Travis Stoll. It felt weird. "No," I answered honestly.

"Yes, you did!" Travis said, elbowing me in the face. My eye throbbed, but I didn't show any pain. I wouldn't give this loser satisfaction. "I'm not retarded."

Could've fooled me…

"No, I didn't," I said calmly. "I didn't tell her anything about you! We don't talk about you, anyways, conceited brat."

"Then what did you two talk about?" He asked. "I'm worried sick here!"

"Maybe you wouldn't be worried if you hadn't been smooching with Katie-freaking-Gardner in a freaking tree last night" I hissed.

"You know what they say," Travis smirked. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G in a tree," He winked.

"Shut up," I said, back handing his chest. Did he not care about Annabeth at all?

"Ouch," He said, rubbing the spot where I hit him. I hadn't done as much damage as I was about to.

"Retard," I rolled my eyes. "Why are we in a closet, anyways?" I asked, looking up at the light above my head. It looked like a closet for towels; the room was a big circle with wrap around shelves of towels.

"I had to make sure you didn't tell Annie about Katie and me."

"She doesn't like to be called Annie." I said before realizing it. "And when are you going to stop messing around with Katie?"

"What do you mean, stop?" Travis smirked. "Who said I had to stop?"

"Why the hell wouldn't you stop? You have a girlfriend!" I said, pushing the palms of my hands against his chest and pushing him into the shelves. I was so freaking angry right now, and I didn't like what he was saying about Annabeth.

"Look, Percy. I love Annabeth, but I have a thing for Katie" Travis explained, pulling himself up off the floor. "And if you shove me again I'll beat your ass."

"Like Katie loved Connor but had a thing for you…" I said slowly, forgetting about my anger for a millisecond.

"Exactly," Travis said, rubbing his back by stretching his arm behind him.

"But Connor hated you for a long time." I reminded him.

"And Annabeth will hate Katie for a long time," Travis said, shrugging. "So?"

"And you're just going to hurt her like that?" I asked disbelievingly.

"She's going to eventually dump me, Percy." Travis said angrily. "I know it." He added in a smaller voice.

"How do you know it?" I asked him, my lips scrunched together in a tight line, making my skin around my lips white.

"Because… she loves someone else," Travis said, running his hands through his hair. "And it drives me crazy. But I know he cares about her, too, so I guess…"

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, tired of using 'him', 'her', 'she', 'they', and 'the person'. Why couldn't he just come out and say the guy's name? It was killing me, finding out information about Annabeth but not being able to rely on it.

"You, Percy," He said. I noticed a tear roll down his cheek. I'm just now realizing he really does love her even though he's a selfish bastard.

He was still a weenie for crying, though, even if we were talking about the amazing Annabeth Chase here.

"She loves you so, so, so much. On our way here, I heard her saying your name in her sleep. I wanted to pull that van over and beat the crap out of you. And when she whispered for me to leave the hot tub that time, I almost died. She said she wanted to talk to you about Abby." Travis said. The tears were really falling now. He was a mess; the guy who I've always thought was headstrong and would never cry in front of anyone was leaning against a closet's wall crying. Over a girl!

"Uh," was all I could say?

"Shut up!" He growled, his nostrils flaring. "I'm not done!"

"Okay," I said, letting him continue.

"I don't… I won't let her get hurt." Travis swallowed. "And there's something else…"

"What?"

"What the heck did I say? I'm not done!"

"Okay, okay," I said calming him down.

"I snuck in her room last night," Travis said as I winced. "And she had Thalia's phone on her stomach. The phone had your contact opened, so it read your number. I wanted to go wake you up and beat the freaking mess out of you, like in the van. And then I heard her softly say your name. Then I knew she loved you, and you didn't have anything to do with it besides just being yourself. That was before I went outside with Katie…" He trailed off. "She comforted me."

"I didn't…. know," I said softly. She loved me?

"Yeah, well you can have her; but if you break her heart… I'm breaking your freaking face. And you're Xbox, phone, laptop and anything else you use to contact girls!"

"Uh, why would I hurt her? Travis, I love Annabeth," I said, looking him in the eye. He was a little bit taller than me, but I didn't have to tilt my chin up to see him. He gritted his teeth and let out a sigh.

"I'll talk to her… maybe we can agree on a mutual break up or something."

"Yeah, well she isn't going to want to rebound right after you guys break up."

"She isn't a basketball, Percy." Travis griped.

"Shut up," I said, opening the door. I know she isn't a freaking basketball. He was the one talking about her like a basketball, if anybody! I mean, 'you can have her'. Really?

"Whatever, Jackson,"

"Just talk to her, okay?"

"Okay." Travis said.

**Percy: What. A. Weiner!**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Percy: Seriously! It's still cliché…**

**Me: Perseus whatever-your-middle-name-is Jackson! I do not want to hear you say that again!**

**Percy: Fine…**

**Me: Say again and I'm going to chop off your-,**

**Percy: *clamps hand over mouth* Okay, kids! Let's not let PEM go any further with that sentence.**

**Me: *bites hand as Percy screams in pain* HAHAHAHA!**

**Percy: Oh my freaking baby Bobby-,**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. R&R…?**

**777th reviewer gets a message from Percy! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 34

"So he was playing footsy with Katie?" Thalia asked as we sat in the van. Thalia, Piper and I were eating pomegranates and spitting the seeds into our Coke, Dr. Pepper and Fanta bottles that we had emptied. I had cried to them the whole story on the way here and Thalia had run in to get some snacks (its four o'clock now. We got hungry again…)

"Yeah," I muttered. "Katie freaking Gardner…"

Sometimes I think it would be so much easier if my parents hadn't died in that fire. If I still lived in California with my parents and brothers, I would probably be watching a football game or something with them instead of dealing with so much drama.

Once I think about it, this whole year has been so dramatic for me. Dealing with the fire, the death of my parents, getting adopted into an amazing family, Travis (my first real boyfriend), Percy (who I'm still trying to stop thinking about… it's impossible), and the drama with Katie.

I wish I could just run away. Run away from all this… mess and find Matthew and Bobby. If I could, it would be _so _much easier.

I made a promise right then and there that I'd find Matthew and Bobby as soon as I turned eighteen. I'd adopt them and somehow support them. Mom and Suzanne had left me enough money in the bank surely, and I'd have access to it when I turned eighteen.

Oh I really missed them sometimes. My dad, how he would try to teach me some civil war history; Suzanne who would try to iron everything just because she liked the steamy smell that came from the clothes iron. Matthew who always begged me to throw the baseball with him outside in the front yard; Bobby who had trouble reading, resulting in me reading his book report books to him at night before bed.

"Uh, Annabeth, you just got a text." Piper said, handing Thalia's phone to me from the seat behind us and making me snap out of my day dream. I was sitting in shot gun and Piper was sitting in the seat behind us. I read the text quickly before replying.

_**(Annabeth, **_**Percy)**

**R U ok?**

_**Yes, we're hanging out now.**_

**I know what happened w/ T & K**

_**How?**_

**Saw Ur face & put pieces 2gether**

_**Oh**_

**NBD anyways**

_**It is a big deal! He's cheating on me!**_

**Come home**

_**Why should I?**_

**I need 2 talks 2 U**

_**We're leaving now, going to T's house. I'm going 2 have a talk w/ him b4 I see U**_

**K**

…

_**We need 2 talks about earlier**_

**I know we do**

_**Be prepared**_

**NBD not worried**

_**Kay**_

"You…. You're breaking up with me?" I asked my eyebrows arched. Travis and I were sitting on the couch in the shop, where no one else was. He told me about him and Katie, and I just sat there. They had been cheating for a week now! And even before, when Katie was with Connor!

_I _should be breaking up with _him_!

"I love you, Annabeth. I really, really, really do. But I think we both know you love Percy."

"Like you love Katie?" I sneered.

"Annabeth," He said calmly. "You say his name in your sleep."

"I…," I said, starting to protest, but I stopped. I did have dreams about him. I knew a lot about him. I knew his favorite color, his family history (thank you, Thalia) and even what color socks he was wearing today (Only because I noticed them earlier when he was walking around in his socks) in three months we had gotten to know each other faster than I had gotten to know my stepmom at first. And I even fell in love with him, while dating Travis.

"I understand." I said.

"You… you understand?"

"Yes," I said, standing up. "And I understand you love Katie. I'm happy for you," I said, bending down and kissing his cheek.

"What… what was that for?"

"It was a good luck kiss. I wish you luck with Katie,"

"Thank you," He said quietly.

"I have to go see Percy, now," I said.

"Good luck," He said with a toothy grin.

"Thank ya," I said, leaving the shop. I took in a shaky breath as I walked to Percy who was singing on that pathetic swing set on the tree.

**Percy: That chapter was too short.**

**Me: Uh, it had to be short, thank you?**

**Percy: It didn't **_**have **_**to.**

**Me: Yes, it kind of had to!**

**Percy: Why?**

**Me: Just shut up.**

**Percy: You tell me that a lot.**

**Me: But you know I love you! *winks***

**Percy: Boo-yeah! *blush***

**Me: I couldn't take you away from Annabeth.**

**Percy: You couldn't take me anyways.**

**Me: Pfffft okay. Sureeee ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>I over-estimated you guys. I thought we could get 777 reviews... but I guess not... Oh, well. We can try this time!<span> 777th gets a shout out from Percy<span>!**

**Percy: WHAT? I didn't agree to this...**

**I guess I should explain what 'oh my freaking baby bobby' mean last time I updated...**

**I dont try to use God's name in vain so instead I try to say Oh My Bob or Oh my Bobby. Somehting like that. Hope that explains that to ya...**

**I might just update on Monday since I dont have school that day. Depends if you guys want me to...**

**Any advice on my writing?**

**R&R, long author's note... sorry!**


	35. Chapter 35

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Percy Jackson

Chapter 35

_**One day **_

_**When the sky is falling,**_

_**I'll be standing**_

_**Right next **_

_**To you**_

"Hey, Percy," A feminine voice said from behind me. I spun the tire swing around to face Annabeth, who was walking up to me on the hill. I stood up as she got closer.

"What's up?" I asked, motioning for her to sit down. She sat and I leaned against the tree.

"Nothing, really," She said. "I'm a single girl now," She joked.

"_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_," I sang with a smirk.

"You're still an amazing singer." She said, looking away for a second.

"I still don't believe you," I said back. "So what happened?" I changed the subject.

Her hair lifted in the slight breeze, rustling her side nags and making me want to tuck them behind her ear.

I decided to go for it, besides, what did I have to lose?

I reached out and tucked the curly strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She stiffened for a second, but then watched me intensely as I pulled away.

"We decided to break up. We're going our different ways. He's going for Katie…"

"And you're going for…?" I asked as she smiled. She slowly walked over to me.

It was like we were miles apart, slowly walking towards each other. I wanted her here, _now_.

I wanted her mine, _now_.

I guess she was stronger than Travis and I thought. She was already going for the rebound (and not in the basketball way).

"I'm going for you," She said quietly before slightly and slowly kissing my lips. I closed my eyes and slowly wrapped my arms around her as she put her arms around my neck.

Annabeth Chase

"Do you think they'll get mad at us?" I asked Percy. We were swinging on the swing, me in his lap and his hands on my waist to keep me from falling.

"Who are we talking about?" He asked, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"Travis," I said. "Do you think he'll get mad at us? I mean, he's probably making it official with Katie right now…"

"I kind of got permission," he said. "We talked about it."

"So you knew?" I asked, disbelievingly.

"Yes… He told me you said my name in your sleep," He smirked. I slapped his arm as I turned around and faced him, my legs over his thighs and curling my arms around his neck. It was about five thirty now, and the sun was going down. I had about another five hours until I had to go shopping for Black Friday.

"And I hear you get really angry when I flirted with someone else," I teased.

"I do." He nodded.

"So what are you going to do about it?" I asked, my lips curling into a smile.

"Make you mine?" He suggested.

"How formal," I muttered.

"Annabeth Lauren Chase, would you go steady with me?" He asked, sounding like some Romeo and Juliet addict.

"Not _that _formal, Seaweed Brain," I laughed.

"I'm courting you!" He shook his head, chuckling. "Annabeth, please be my girlfriend." He said seriously.

"Since you said please," I smirked, cocking my head and placing a kiss on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>First off: SORRY THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS WERE SO SHORT! I figured I could make up for chapter 34 with this one, but this one turned out to be a short one, too. Sorry about that...<strong>

**Percy: Is that the end?**

**Me: No! **

**Percy: Good. I like this story.**

**Me: Yeah, well.. You'd better like it.**

**Percy: Melissasippi was the 777th reviewer. She reviewed so many times that PEM wouldn't let me read them all because she was so surprised that she had so many fromt he same person.**

**Me: Let's try another game. The first person that can answer this For the First Time question will get the next shout out. **

**Who was the first person (other than the Grace family) to talk to Annabeth in New York?**

**Percy: Have fun answering that. I doubt any of you will truly guess, but either way I still want to see who gets it right first! They also get a shout out from... moi!**

**Me: *rolls eyes***

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R, PERCABETH FINALLY!<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Percy Jackson

Chapter 36

_**If you ever leave me, Baby**_

_**Leave some morphine at my door**_

_**Because it'd take a whole lot of medication**_

_**To realize what we used to have **_

_**We don't have it anymore**_

__**I have news! Another PJO character is visiting! It's Nico!**

We were sent back home the next day. Connor and Travis were both in crappy moods, resulting in road rage. Katie was too embarrassed to speak to Annabeth, who was curled up beside me. Piper and Jason were listening to an audiobook on my iPod, Nico was cuddled up in his new Forever Lazy he bought on Black Friday, and Thalia was annoyingly clacking her teeth together. Abby and Cato were sitting beside each other, whispering and laughing silently.

It seems like everything worked out… okay, I guess. But then there was still the whole deal with Annabeth. She wouldn't tell me anything about her brothers. I wanted to know so much about them… they were so interesting to me; I have no clue why. I silently made it in a mission to meet the boys. I wouldn't tell Annabeth… no, I wanted to surprise her.

Which gave me an idea for her Christmas present… it would take a lot of time convincing Mom and Paul; but afterwards it would be worth it.

I slowly stroked Annabeth's hair, fingering the curls and the softness of her beautiful hair. She looked gorgeous when she slept…. until she stared snoring. I held back a chuckle as I laid my head on the window and closed my eyes.

~oOo~

"Hey," I heard, waking me up from my sleep. I blinked a couple of times and saw Annabeth smiling in my face.

"Hey," I said, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. It felt wonderful to be able to kiss her and nobody stares. That's because she's _my _girlfriend now, and I don't have to worry about any other guys trying to take her from me. Her little hand was curled up in my big one, fitting so perfectly.

"Do you have to stop at the gas station? Travis just pulled over." She said, tugging gently on my hand. "I have to go, so I was seeing if you had to,"

"I'll go in," I said, checking to see if my wallet was in my back pocket. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it," She said as I made my way out of the van.

"Of course I'm going to worry about it! Do you want a cheeseburger?" I asked as she took my hand and swung it back and forth.

"Sure," She smiled. "Are you going to get something?"

"I'm fine," I said, opening the door for her to go first. I thought I heard her mutter something about a gentleman, but I shook it off.

"Okay," She said, heading to the back where the bathrooms were.

"Can I get a cheeseburger and a coke?" I asked the woman behind the counter. She threw together a burger and wrapped it in paper, handing it to me. She put ice in a red cup, making me think of _Red Solo Cup_.

"Thank you," She said, taking my five dollar bill.

"Keep the change," I said, waiting for Annabeth to come back out.

"Hey," She said, leaving the bathroom. "It's cold out here,"

"What? The bathroom was warm?" I teased, handing her the cup of coke and the burger.

"No," She defended. "But thanks."

"No problem," I said. She un-wrapped her burger and took a bite.

"Want some?" She asked, holding out her burger to me. I leaned down and took a bite, smirking as I chewed it. "I didn't mean half of it, Percy," She said, playfully hitting my arm.

"Sorry," I said, putting my arm around her.

"Come on, love birds. Load up in the van," Jason called from the parking lot.

~oOo~

"Do you want to come over… er, what?" I asked as Travis stopped the van to let us out. We were in my apartment parking lot, and Nico was helping Thalia with her bags.

"Is that okay with your Mom?" Annabeth asked, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"She's not home yet," I said. "I figured it could be just you and me…" I trailed off.

"Watch a movie?" She suggested.

"We could do our own Pirates of the Caribbean" I winked.

"Or we could watch Teen Mom" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"…Er, I didn't mean that…" I said awkwardly.

"I was kidding!" She laughed. "Yeah, I'll come over. But only for an hour; I have to unpack and help Kristin do the tree"

"The tree," I repeated, getting my bags out from the back of the van.

"The Christmas tree; she said she puts it up after Thanksgiving and I wanted to help" Annabeth explained. That reminded me of her brothers, who I still had to ask Mom and Paul about.

"What are Thalia and Jason going to do?" I asked, slinging my duffel bag over my shoulder and picking up Annabeth's bags.

"I think Jason is going to Piper's house for a Thanksgiving dinner tonight because she didn't have one with her family. Nico and Thalia are going out tonight."

"For what," I asked curiously.

"Something special, I don't know" She said with a sigh. "I'm just so tired"

"I don't blame you," I said as I held the complex door open for her. "I think I'm going to pass out soon"

"Yeah" She yawned. I pulled out my key for the front door and unlocked it, holding it opens for her to walk in.

"Get comfortable" I called as I took my bags to my room. I left her bags by the front door. I dumped out all my clothes on the floor and tossed the duffel in my closet. I sifted through my clothes, sorting out the dirty ones and the clean ones. Turns out, they were all dirty. I put them all in my hamper and hurried back to Annabeth.

"Hey, what movie-"

I was cut off by her snoring. She was cuddled up on the couch with her eyes closed, gripping a couch pillow and snoring.

"Good-nap, Annabeth" I smirked, throwing a blanket over her and plopping down on the couch beside her. I turned the TV on and turned the volume down so she wouldn't wake up.

**Me: Nico wanted to take a break… guess what he's doing**

**Nico: -from couch in living room- Shut up, Piper!**

**Me: He's watching Glee!**

**TRANGNHA won. the answer was the lady on the plane:)**

**R&R, is there such thing as TOO MUCH percabeth?**


	37. Chapter 37

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 37

Christmas

Sure it took some time, but Percy and I were officially the perfect couple. Well, I thought so. Christmas was already here, December 24; and I could tell Percy was hiding something. He had said he had an _amazing _gift for me. I had tried to snoop while he was sleeping- nothing. His closet was too much of a mess to find anything, his drawers had sports magazines at the bottoms, behind the TV in his room was just dust, and his vanity mirror/dresser had his watch, cell phone charger and a bunch of clothes thrown on it. Let's just say Percy wasn't the most organized boyfriend. But I couldn't find the present anywhere. I also couldn't think of what to get him for Christmas. I thought about a new phone; with my new job at the coffee shop I finally got I could afford it. But then again he never complained about his current phone. So that brings me here; the electronic store downtown.

"Do you need any help?" A girl about eighteen asked me. She had on a grey vest and jeans, the store's uniform.

"Yes, I was looking at the iPad," I said, gesturing to the wall of black and white Apple products.

"Black or white color?" She asked, unlocking the glass.

"Black" I said. I thought it might match his hair.

"Alright" She handed me a box. "I can check you out over here"

"Okay" I answered. "Let me look at the cases"

"What color would you like?" She asked.

"I don't know if he'll like the blue, red or green" I said, biting my lip.

"Is it for your boyfriend?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah," I said. "He seems like he might like the green case…"

"For guys, the black Otterbox cases are really popular. But that's for the older guys."

"He's going on seventeen" I told her. "I like the green…"

"You probably know him better than I do" She said, smiling and crossing her arms. "Why don't you get the green one and I could check you out?"

"Okay" I said, grabbing the box and walking to the register. She rung me up and I handed her my card.

"Thank you" She said, "Come again."

"Thank you" I mumbled eager to get out of here. He was waiting outside the mall to take me home; I just couldn't let him see the bags. I quickly ducked into a pet shop and bought a collar for Mrs. O'Leary, asking for a big bag. The guy nodded and eyes me weirdly before handing me the bag. I took the collar out and put it in my purse, transferring the electronic store bags into the pet store ones.

~oOo~

"What did you get?" Percy asked as soon as I opened his jeep's passenger door.

"None ya" I teased, buckling my seat belt.

"Come on!" He said, reaching for my bag.

"Na-ah," I protested. "Here, you can have this"

"A dog collar," He asked after I gave him the collar.

"It's for Mrs. O'Leary" I said simply.

"Oh," He said, understanding. "But you won't show me my present?"

"You wouldn't show me_ my_ present" I shrugged. "You can open yours tonight"

"Well you can have yours tomorrow, then" He said simply.

"What?" I protested. "That's not even fair!"

"It is, too" He said. "Besides it doesn't come in today."

"What? You ordered something?" I asked, disbelievingly.

"Sure" He said.

"That's not an answer!" I said, using the back of my hand to gently his arm.

"I said sure! That means yeah, in a way" He argued.

"Okay, Percy" I sighed, taking my phone out that Kristin gave me for an early Christmas present.

"Are you mad?" He asked, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"No!" I said, grabbing his hand. "Why do you always ask that?"

"Because you act like it"

"I'm just annoyed you won't tell me my present" I grumbled.

"Oh, Annabeth" He laughed. "Your present is the biggest, awesome, amazingness present _ever_"

"Percy!" I whined. "Tell me!"

"Nope" He smirked.

"I swear…" I trailed off.

"You've got to love me" He smiled triumphantly.

"Sure" I said, mocking his tone from earlier.

**We are SO CLOSE to 900 reviews... 892! I'm so happy I could cry. Seriously! **

**930th reviewer gets a sneak peek!**

**R&R?**


	38. Chapter 38

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

**For the First Time**

Percy Jackson

Chapter 38

Christmas 2

I _almost _gave in to her. She kept begging, and begging, _and begging_ me to tell her. But I couldn't. This was just too good.

So now it's Christmas Eve at six P.M. and her present is hiding in my room. I threw her off by telling her that the present wasn't able to arrive until tomorrow, but they were already in my room. Luckily, Mom and Paul loved the idea. Mom absolutely loves Mrs. O'Leary, too.

"So you're ready?" She asked.

"Yes" I said impatiently. "Please, please, please just let me open it now!"

"Okay" She said, handing over the blue bag. I practically ripped the tissue paper out as Mom and Paul smiled at us from the other couch. At the bottom of the bag, a little booklet was wrapped in tissue paper. I flipped through the book, let down just a little on the inside.

"A booklet of… certificates" I said, reading the front.

"Yeah," She said excitedly. "See? The first one says 'one kiss'"

"Don't use that one too much" Mom laughed.

"Oh" I said, raising my eyebrows as I flipped through it. "Can I use this one now?"

"The free hug one?" She asked. I nodded and she wrapped her arms around me tight.

"Thanks" I said, kissing her forehead.

"That wasn't your real present, goofy" She laughed, reaching under the couch and pulling out the pet shop bag. "Here"

"Okay" I said, opening it.

She stared at me, waiting for a response.

"Annabeth… thank you. I've wanted an iPad. You didn't have to, though" I said, kissing her cheek. "Now, time for your present"

"Okay" She smiled. She looked around awkwardly.

"Close your eyes" I commanded. She closed her slowly. "Now, I'm wrapping this around your eyes because I know you'll look"

"Okay" She repeated, laughing. I tied one of my dress ties around her, just above her nose and over her eyes. I quietly went to my room and waved Matthew and Bobby to the living room. They each had two different color bows on their head like a present. I had them sit in front of her silently. Paul smiled while Mom swiped at a tear.

It had been very hard to track down the orphanage Bobby was in and the foster home Matthew was in. But finally, Mom had gotten to adopt them. Now they were here in New York; right in front of their long-lost sister, itching to hug her.

"You can look now" I whispered as she clawed at the tie. She pulled it off, staring right at them.

"Oh… my… Bob…" She whispered, tears falling down her face. "Matthew! Bobby!"

"Annabeth," Bobby blurted, jumping to hug his sister. Matthew was next, tearing his bow off and hugging her tightly.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I love you, Annie" Bobby said. Matthew hugged her tightly, as if she wasn't ever letting go. Mom cried a little louder this time as I explained the whole thing to her.

**Nico: How sweet. Now, can you switch to my point-of-view so I can see what I got for Christmas?**

**Me: Oh, why not?**

**Nico: Yes!**

**Me: But only if the readers will R&R saying they want to see what you got...**

**Nico: PLEASE R&R! I want to know what I got!**

**R&R, there might be an Epilouge after chapter 39... Maybeee... if you guys want one...**


	39. Chapter 39

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Nico Di Angelo

Chapter 39

Christmas 3

**Nico: I'm so fricking excited! I get to find out the gift *dances freakishly***

**Me: Shut the Fnick up.**

**Nico: Was that a reference to Maximum Ride?**

**Me: Oops! Wrong story… -embarrassed-**

**Nico: Ha! Your face is redder than Rachel's hair!**

**Me: *mumbles an excuse***

"I'm so excited you get to open your gift," Thalia whispered in my ear. I tried not to shudder excitedly at the thought of it. I tended to act like a kid when I got my presents.

"Can I have it now?" I asked, pulling her closer to me.

"Nope," She said, popping the P.

"Now," I asked, pulling her closer.

"Nu-uh!"

"How about now?" I asked, squeezing her next to me.

"No," She said, falling into my lap.

"Come on!" I begged.

"Fine," She reached between the couch and pulled out a little envelope. "Open it."

"Okay," I said, ripping the envelope open. Inside were two black and red tickets. "Oh, my Bob…"

"Yep; I'm awesome!" She said, jumping up and doing the 'boo-ya' dance.

"Keep dancing," I instructed, checking her out. "It makes the gift even better..."

"Shut up," She said, sitting back down. "That's two tickets to a wrestling match. WWE, actually."

"I know," I said, excitedly bouncing on the couch. "I'm so excited. Percy will love me for taking him-,"

"Percy?" Thalia shrieked.

"I was kidding!" I said, hugging her close again. "Of course you're going!"

"Good. I was about to beat some emo butt," She said, kissing my cheek.

"Sure you were," I laughed.

"You want to bet?" She asked, her face getting serious.

"No," I said, panicking silently. "I meant…"

"I know," She giggled, placing a kiss on my lips. I dropped the tickets in my lap and put my hands on her waist as she put hers on my neck.

**Nico: Ah…the **_**best **_**chapter yet.**

**Me: No. We're letting the readers pick the best chapter.**

**Nico: Leave a review saying which chapter was your favorite!**

**Me: But don't worry! There's still one more chapter!**

**Nico: The Epilogue…**

**Me: Dun, dun, dun!**

**Nico: You sound like an idiot.**

**Me: You look like an idiot!**

**Nico: That hurt my feelings *blinking back fake tears***

**Me: Sorry *hugs***

**Nico: TWO HUGS IN ONE CHAPTER! OHHHH YEAH!**

**Me: Don't forget! Which was your favorite chapter?**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I had to make it short... the chapters closer to the end are always short.**

**ONE. LAST. CHAPTER!**

**EPILOUGE, BABY!**

**Oh, yeah, guys. Guess what? 1,000+ reviews! I'm sooo proud of you guys! **

**R&R, WHO WANTS AN EPILOUGE? Which was your favorite chapter?**


	40. Chapter 40

Annabeth Chase has never fallen in love, at least not until now. She's from California and he's from New York, two totally different worlds collide when Annabeth Chase is plucked from her old, perfect life and into an orphanage as fast as you can say 'riptide'. Annabeth's parents died in a terrible fire that almost took her life, too. While hiding the fact she's an orphan, she meets Percy Jackson, the school's hottest jock. What will happen next? (Obviously they aren't demigods in this story)

**I do not own the PJO characters, only the PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

**FOR THE FIRST TIME**

Annabeth Chase

Epilogue

_**Smiling but we're close to tears,**_

_**Even after all these years,**_

_**We've just now got the feeling**_

_**That we're meeting**_

_**For the First Time**_

It's crazy how it ended this way. Seriously, it is. I went from having nothing… to having my perfectly awesome Percy and everything I've ever wanted. We're in college now (senior year, baby!), and we go to ND (Notre Dame) both on scholarships. Percy is training for the Olympics while I'm studying to be an architect. I get to stay with Kristin on the weekends and see Thalia and Jason (Free laundry!) Thalia and Nico married right out of high school, and now he's working as a graveyard caretaker and she's a lawyer in the making. Connor and Rachel broke up (big surprise there, huh?) and Connor is going to AU with a track scholarship along with Travis (turns out, they are pretty fast!) Katie made it to the big times with her fast-ness, and she's even raced Travis in a big race. Needless to say, she won. Travis got second place (everyone claims he let her beat him) and proposed to her with a promise ring, promising her marriage after college. Percy and I… well, we rented an apartment of our own on campus. We hardly get to spend time together during the week, because of practice and school work, but it is okay, because he makes up for it with a kiss every night. Every time we kiss… it's like we're meeting all over again. Like we're kissing _**for the first time **_and I can't help but smile in the middle of the kiss. We were voted _Most likely to marry out of College _in High School, and I'm starting to really believe it; especially when I signed the official adoption papers on my brothers, who are now in high school going through all the drama themselves. They live with Kristin, of course, but they're still my brothers (well, legally sons, but who cares?) and out of the orphanage. Bobby is class president and Matthew is on the football team.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" Percy asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Nothing" I said, getting up off the couch where I had my exam sheets spread out around me.

"Come here!" Percy called. I found him in the kitchen on a barstool with his own study sheets out. It was our last exam… and then we were free! Free to be an adult, that is.

"What is it?" I asked, leaning over his study guides.

"I just wanted to tell you… I love you" He smirked. I laughed and kissed his cheek before running off. He hates me teasing him.

"Get back here!" He said, running after me with his muscular self. All those swim work outs paid off, didn't they? He tackled me in a hug and kissed me, making us both fall on the floor. Like I said, it was like we were kissing _**for the first time **_over and over…. and over and over again.

**The end…**

**Ha, sorry. But it is the end :(**

**I had the best time writing this. I'm actually proposing a new story, now that this one is over. It's called Bigger Than This. Summary below...**

**Annabeth Chase, the most successful seventeen year old actress on the face of this earth is forced to move in with her father, who lives deep in the south. She meets a certain green-eyed farmer's son who might just be able to show her what it's like to work for what you have. Will Annabeth ditch her uptight ways to fit in the South and become more than friends with Percy? **

**The first chapter is up right now on my page! PMs are open, too, I'll talk to anybody!:)**


End file.
